YOUNG, WILD, AND SEXY
by Sata Erizawa
Summary: Luka karena cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi benci! Wes, ra pinter gawe summary. XD... Sebenernya genre gak sampai sejauh itu seperti judul. hanya buat seru-seruan aja.. wkwkkwkw...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, this is my third fanfiction… yeyyeye**

 **Of course about SasuSaku again… ya again.. maklum Author sini SasuSaku loper.. wkwkw.. tapi gak anti sama Hinata tetep cinta karena bagaimanapun dia juga Chara dari Masashi-sensei… Ya mungkin antinya juga karena ngeship ma si Sasuke, yaelah.. Di manga juga pada akhirnya sama Naruto, sementara Sasuke ma Sakura. Mbok iya walau FF, tapi jika rada melenceng dari manga bagiku rasanya beda deh… aneh gimana gitu… Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak rela jika Itachi mati.. huhuhu… Lumayan dapet sekuel Itachi nyinden-hen, eh maksudnya Shinden-hen… wkwkwk.. tombo kangen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Synopsis liat di depan! depan mana? Ya itulah… ahahah..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check this out…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUNG, WILD, AND SEXY  
**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST: Haruno sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **SUPPORT CAST: Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Akatsuki gank, dan semua pemain Naruto deh pada ikutan…**

 **.**

 **GENRE: COMEDY ROMANTIC**

 **.**

 **RATED: T++ RADA SEXY…. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

 **Aku hanya pinjem nama dan karakternya…**

 **CERITA DARI SAYA…**

 **.**

 **GAJE, ANEH, ALAY, OOC, LEBAY, GILA JUGA, TYPO BIASA BANYAK**

 **.**

 **ALUR SINETRON BIAR PANJANG…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=============SELAMAT MEMBACA============**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah di jenjang sekolah menengah. Bunga sakura berguguran menghiasi bumi Jepang yang Indah ini. Memerah muda dan memutihkan dengn mahkotanya. Bertaburan terhempas lembut angin yang berhembus.

Hari yang indah bukan?

Tak hanya indahnya bunga sakura yang berguguran, di sekolah paling elit di Jepang, Konoha International High School alias KIHS juga sedang diadakan penyambutan upacara penerimaan siswa baru tahun pertama. Di anatara sekian ratus siswa baru itu, ada salah satu cewek yang sama sekali TIDAK MENARIK. Berkaca mata besar dan tebal sehingga menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya, ditambah rambut panjang berponi dan kepang dua! Rok sekolahnya jauh di bawah lutut dengan atasan yang terlihat kebesaran.

Namun percayalah, siswi tak menarik berambut pink ini adalah HEROINE dari lembar kisah baru ini…

Haruno Sakura, gadis kaku, cupu, dan lugu. Ada yang mengatainya aneh dan kutu buku. Ya walau nyatanya kalah dengan saingan terberatnya di ujian masuk KIHS sih, si Uchiha Sasuke. cukup kesal karena namanya berada di urutan nomor 2. Tapi kekesalannya hilang saat melihat wajah tamvan Sasuke yang sedang membacakan pidato di depan aula upacara dengan penuh charisma sebagai perwakilan dari siswa terbaik tahun ajaran baru.

Tampan dan berkharisma. Sudah begitu, pintar dan terlihat bermartabat. Gaya orang kaya? Bisa jadi..

Dan gilanya, saat itu pula benih cinta tumbuh di hati Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta.

HATSUKOI? CINTA PERTAMA?

Jatuh cinta bukan kesalahan kok. Waktu atau pada siapapun tidak ada yang tahu, apalagi menduganya. Biasa saja, tapi terasa special… Ini yang pertama kali dalam hidup.. rasanya indah… Apalagi saat ia mengetahui dirinya juga satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Itu benar-benar keberuntungan di hari pertama masuk sekolah..

Tuhan, terima kasih atas nikmat dan karunianya.. Ya, Sakura bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur.

Jatuh cinta pada orang tampan, membahagiakan, menyenangkan, terasa berbunga-bunga… ya walau Sakura sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman sih.. Ngapain saja?

Ini lebih gila dari sebelumnya, Sakura bahkan membuat surat cinta untuk Sasuke! Di jaman serba canggih seperti sekarang? Stttt, Sakura belum berkenalan langsung dengan Sasuke jadi tidak mungkin kan memiliki nomor telepon Sasuke? Bukankah perasaan cinta itu lebih bermakna jika ditulis dengan surat cinta?

Lalu setelah surat dibuat?

Ya seperti dalam drama-drama tv atau anime-anime yang Sakura tonton di rumah, Sakura mengirim memo pada Sasuke untuk menemuinya di belakang sekolah.

.

.

 **Di belakang sekolah yang sepi… krik krik krik..**

 **Langsung saja…**

 **.**

"Ano, Uchiha-san, mohon terima surat ini!" Pinta Sakura sambil menunduk. Sakura tetap menundukkan badan tanpa berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sangat malu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memasukkan tangan kanannya di saku celanapun menerima surat dari Sakura itu pakai tangan kirinya. Sakura bahkan mengira jika Sasuke itu kidal.. Jika tidak kidal, itu sama sekali tidak soapan… "Untuk Uchiha Sasuke…" baca Sasuke dari amplop surat warna pink dengan hiasan lope-lope yang menurut Sasuke alay dan norak… "Hoo, tulisanmu bagus juga, tapi sayang tak sebagus wajahmu…" Kata Sasuke yang langsung mengembalikan surat dari Sakura dan pergi melengos meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung kehilangan nyawa.. eh, maksudnya kehilangan semangat…

" _Tidak sebagus wajahku maksudnya aku jelek? . . dia bahkan tidak membaca isi suratku padahal aku sudah menuangkan semua perasaanku di dalamnya. Setidaknya dia menghargainya dengan membacanya atau memberiku nila C jika ada kanji yang salah atau bagaimana.. Dia mengabaikannya begitu saja… Dia tidak menghargainya.. Jadi senyuman manis dan sopan di hadapan semua siswa dan di kelas kemarin adalah kebohongan? Ternyata hatinya tak semanis senyumannya…."_ Batin Sakura yang merasa terhina akan hal itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung pulang ke rumah, ia bahkan melewatkan satu mata pelajaran terakhir. Ia sangat kesal, ia marah, ia kecwa, ia sakit hati pada Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke itu berani melukai perasaannya. Memang apa salahnya membaca surat darinya? Paling Cuma lima menit tak sampai. Jika menolak atau tidak, itu memang hak Sasuke. Tapi yang membuat Sakura sakit hati, kenapa Sasuke tak menghargai perjuangannya membuat surat sih? Padahal Sakura benar-benar dari hari saat menulisnya… Tak hanya itu, Sakura bahkan harus menahan ngantuk di sekolah demi membuat surat cinta itu.

Suratnya Tak dibaca..

Suratnya dikembalikan..

Suratnya tak dihargai..

Bahkan dia juga mendapat 'penghinaan' secara tidak langsung dari Sasuke akan keadaan fisiknya…

Memang Sasuke pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya saja pada Sakura?

Jangan bercanda, berani-berani seorang Uchiha Sasuk menghina seorang Haruno Sakura! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan….

Sakura meremas surat cinta yang susah payah ia buat… Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, Ia memasukki rumahnya dengan perasaan amarah yang menggelegar..

"Ojou-sama, okaerinasai…"

"Hm.." Sakura bahkan tak begitu peduli pada para maid di rumahnya.

OJOU-SAMA?

TUAN PUTRI?

IYA, TUAN PUTRI…

HARUNO SAKURA adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang amat sangat kaya pake raya.. konglongmerat kelas dunia. Putri pemilik perusahaan property paling berpengaruh di Jepang! Ayahnya merupakan satu dari lima orang paling kaya di Jepang!

.

.

Sakura berlari menaiki tanga rumahnya… menuju kamarnya yang megah bak kamar seorang putri raja.. Menutup keras pintu kamarnya.. Berlari ke depan cermin dan memandangi wajahnya. Ia lalu melepas kaca mata besarnya. Kaca mata yang bahkan bukan kaca mata minus.

"Wajahku tak sebagus tulisanku?"

Sakura lalu mengambil gunting dari laci meja riasnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin.

Tidak cantik?

Jelek?

Bahkan laki-laki sombong dan songong itu tak benar-benar melihatnya dengan baik. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menilainya seburuk itu?

Kesal…

Sudah cukup bermain-main….

Apa Sasuke pikir ia berwajah jelek? Cupu? Culun?

Jangan bercanda!

Jangan menilai buku dari covernya, kacang dari kulitnya….!

Persetan dengan kisah penolakkan tadi. Sepertinya memang seharusnya Sakura lebih memahami perasaannya lebih dalam. Jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama? Rasanya itu konyolll….

Sakura lantas menyibakkan poni yang selalu menutupi jidatnya, turun ke bawah dan memegangi rambutnya yang dikepang. Mengelusnya perlahan, lalu dengan mantap sakura memotong rambutnya yang dikepang itu…

Kreesss… kress.. kresss… terpotong… Rambut panjang kepangan itu terpotong… Dengan gerakkan asal, Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang kini menjadi sebahu.

Selamat tinggal rambut panjangnya yang indah…

Selamat tinggal masa suram yang Sakura ciptakan sendiri…

Kini waktunya berubah…

Memang mungkin ini saatnya setelah sekian lama berada di bayang-bayang…

Sakura yang sangat cantik kembali terlahir… di depan cermin besar itu, Sakura tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah aslinya yang memang sangat cantik rupawan. Flawless meski tanpa make up sekalipun.

"Kau membuat masalah pada orang yang salah Uchiha Sasuke.. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja dengan perlakuanmu? Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, tapi rasanya itu hanya salah pahamku saja.. Aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang… Aku akan membuatmu kalah di hadapanku… Kau yang memulai mengibarkan bendera permusuhan kita, mari kita bersenang-senang besok…." Kata Sakura penuh kebencian di depan cermin. Ia bahkan sampai menggunakan gunting cukurnya untuk membelai sudut bibirnya yang sexy memerah itu untuk menunjukkan betapa benci dan marahnya dia saat ini.

.

.

Gadis lugu, kaku dan cupu berubah menjadi gadis super cantik dengan kulit mulus putih bak porselin. Dan itu karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke… Masa muda yang berapi-api sedang menunggu esok hari…

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana tertarik mengetahui kisah selanjutnya?**

 **Sabar.. ini update lama… mengingat dua FF lain masih dalam masa puncak masalahnya… wkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak janji kapan ah…. XD.. lalalalalalala… *dilempari uang.. mau mau… buat beli wig untuk cosplay.. wkwkwkkwk**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Gomen na minna, baru bisa update baru-baru ini... Banyak masalah dalam kehidupan pribadiku.. Membuat aku sempat down dan tidak tahu mau ngapain. Aku kehilangan tiga orang yang aku sayangi di tahun ini, mulai dari eyang putri, adiknya eyang putri, dan juga pak dheku. Untuk keluar dari kesedihan itu terasa sangat sulit untukku. Belum lagi, tahun ini aku juga kehilangan 4 kucing peliharaanku, ada yang ditabrak mobil, ada yang karena sakit. Birdy, burung kacer yang udah 8 tahun di rumahku juga ikutan mati..

Masalah kehilangan belum usai, Hp jatuh, dan laptop ikutan eror. Laptop perlu ganti HD, dan itu sudah pasti akan menghilangkan data di HD sebelumnya! Ini bukan hanya masalah, tapi ujian yang benar-benar berat di awal tahun ini... Walau aku nangis dan mengeluh, apa semua akan cepat berlalu?

Miris... tapi tidak apa-apa...

.

Banyak yang PM aku untuk segera update dan Sakura's Love Story adalah yang terbanyak. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutannya. Sebenarnya chapter lanjutan sudah aku buat, tapi ada di HD yang lama, setiap chapternya cukup panjang, karena laptop ganti HD, kalian tahu sendiri kan? Ya seperti itulah nasibnya... suruh tulis ulang? Hmm, butuh waktu.. mohon untuk dimaklumi ya..

Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan aku akan update, tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk cepat membuatnya... Intinya, selama akun FF ku aktif dan gak terkena bannded atau lupa password gak bisa dibuka, aku akan menyelesaikannya sampai END. Jika tidak, aku akan membuat blog pribadi untuk melanjutkannya...

Baiklah, mari fokus ke Young, Wild, and Sexy dulu ya...

Dozzo minna...

.

.

.

 **Note: italic atau tulisan miring adalah ngomong di hati. Jawanya, mbatin... XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Cr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **######selamat membaca#######**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru...**

 **New York...**

 **Kamar Sakura...**

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, sayang?" Tanya Haruno Rin, Ibu Sakura.

Sakura menangguk pasti.. "Tentu saja, Mama.. Papa sudah mengusahan yang terbaik untukku, jadi jika ingin berubah maka aku akan mengikuti keputusan papa.."

Rin memeluk anaknya dengan erat... "Maafkan mama dan papa, sayang. Harusnya kami bisa lebih menjagamu dan tidak membuatmu kesulitan seperti ini.."

Sakura menggeleng.. "Aku yang salah, Ma.. Aku yang tidak berhati-hati..."

Sang ayah, Haruno Kakashi memasuki kamar... "Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat ke Tokyo!"

.

.

Sesampainya di Tokyo, Sakura dan keluarganya langsung menuju mansion mewah milik sang kakek, Haruno Jiraiya. Rumah yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali berdua dengan sang cucu satunya, meski ada banyak maid juga di rumah itu.

Kedatangan Sakura membuat sang kakek merasa sangat gembira. Cucu ke duanya yang sangat ia rindukan. Meski ia bisa dengan mudah menemui sang cucu, tapi karena kesibukkan bisnis membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Waktu memang sangat berharga, ya...

"Bagaimana? Sekolah itu tidak kalah dengan sekolah yang ada di New York, kan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

Sakura berhenti membolak-balikkan brocure KIHS di tangannya... "Hm, sekolahnya terlihat bagus. Fasilitasnya juga mendukung... Apa sekolah ini sungguh milik paman Minato, Kek?" Tanya Sakura.

Jiraiya meminum kopinya... "Tentu, Naruto juga masuk sekolah itu. Kau tidak akan kesepian karena ada teman masa kecilmu!"

Sakura tersenyum.. "Ah, si pipi rubah itu ya?.. Baiklah, aku akan masuk sekolah itu.. Laagipula, disitu juga ada kakak. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjagaku." Dengan semangat, ia mulai mengisi formulir pendaftarannya.

"Benar juga, kakakmu masih mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama sebulan di Suna Internatinonal High School. Dia akan kembali saat kau masuk nanti.."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya... Sudah hampir setahun tidak bertemu. Aku yakin dia akan bertambah tinggi..." Sakura dan sang kakak, Haruno Sasori, tidak tinggal bersama. Sakura ikut orang tuanya, sedangkan Sasori ikut sang kakek.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Rin terlihat tersenyum melihat Sakura bersemangat seperti itu. Masalah yang sempat membuat Sakura depresi mulai memudar. Berharap jika luka itu akan segera lenyap dari ingatan Sakura.

"Apa kau akan mengubah penampilanmu seperti dulu lagi, sayang?" Tanya Rin.

Sakura lantas menoleh ke sang ibu.. "Tidak, bu! Aku menyukai penampilanku yang seperti ini." Suara itu terdengar tegas.

"Sudah, biarkan saja!" Kata Kakashi. Rin memandang sedih pada Kakashi. Kakashi membalas dengan senyuman khasnya... "Biarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang dia mau. Selama itu baik untuknya, aku akan mengizinkannya.." lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir dia kesulitan mendapatkan teman dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu." Kata Rin.

"Mama tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan teman! Mungkin memang tidak banyak, tapi jika ada yang mau berteman denganku karena penampilan culunku, maka aku yakin, teman itu adalah teman yang baik untukku. Teman yang bisa menerima kekuranganku..." Kata Sakura.

"Rin, aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu.. Tapi lihatlah Sakura, dia serius dengan ucapannya! Dia pasti bisa melalui masa sulitnya! Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan masa mudanya!" Kata Jiraiya yang disetujui oleh Kakashi.

.

.

.

 **Di sepanang jalan kenangan.. eh, jalan menuju gerbang sekolah KIHS...**

Seorang laki-laki berseragan KISH tengah mengamati seorang gadis yang terlihat kebingungan, Sakura gadis kebingungan itu. Laki-laki tampan itupun mendekati Sakura...

"Anoo.." Sapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura terlonjat kaget.. "Apa kau mencari sesuatu?"

Sakura memandang laki-laki tampan yang menyapanya. Matanya tertuju pada map merah yang laki-laki itu bawa. Ada tulisan KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL di map itu. "Ko-no-ha koukou?" gumam Sakura tak jelas.

"Hn?" si laki-laki terlihat mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Su-sumimasen, apa sekolah ini KISH? Aku tidak melihat papan nama sekolahnya.."

"Ah, itu sedang diperbaiki. Aku rasa para tukang itu menutupinya.. Benar, ini KISH. Kau mau mendaftar?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu membalas menatapnya. Ada perasaan hangat ketika Sakura melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum manis padanya. Senyuman ringan dan tulus. Tunggu, ini sangat menyenangkan, tapi jika terus berlama-lama ditatap seperti ini, rasanya kakinya terasa semakin melemas... mata hitam kelam itu sangat meneduhkan...

Jarak semakin dekat tatkala laki-laki itu melangkahkan kaki. Entah bagaimana, Sakura seolah terhipnotis sorot tajam hangat mata indah itu. Sakura bahkan tak mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sensasi nyaman dari moment itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. . . .

Semburat merah samar-samar mulai terlihat di kedua pipi putihnya. Semburat merah itu terasa semakin memanas ketika tangan laki-laki itu bergerak dan membelai rambut indahnya...

Pipinya semakin memanas.. astaga... rasa apa ini? Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga warna pink muncul mengiasi, kupu-kupu ikut menari... suasana menjadi cling-cling, bergemerlap bintang merah jambu... latar bangunan sekolah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi latar di atas bukit dengan satu pohn sakura mekar di sampingnya... angin berhembus, wuussshhh, menerbangkan bunga sakura yang berguguran...

"Kore.. ada bunga sakura di rambutmu." Kata laki-laki itu menunjukkan bunga sakura di tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menerima potongan mahkota sakura yang gugur."Ah, a-arigatou..."

"Kau jalan saja menuju bangunan C, disana kau bisa mengikuti seleksinya!" kata laki-laki itu sambil menunjukkan arah bangunan C.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh laki-laki manis di depannya itu. "Arigatou gozaimasu, hm...?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi! Kimi no namae wa?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Sa-Sakura, Haruno Sakura..."

 _Kring.. kring.._ Bunyi Hp Itachi berdering. "Selamat datang di KISH, semoga berhasil, Sakura-chan.." Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung tak berdaya.

Dipanggil dengan sufix –chan oleh orang tampan yang baru saja ia temui? Oh Tuhan...

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di bangku taman sekolah... "Moshi-mosh.."

" _BAKA, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?"_ Potong suara kesal jauh di sana.

"Hidoi Sasu-chan, kau mengataiku bodoh."

" _Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!"_ Protes Sasu-chan, eh maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke, si adik kesayangan Itachi.

"Baiklah, Sasu-chan.." empat sudut siku keluar di kening Sasuke. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang sangat sulit ditaklukkan. "Tadi, aniki tersayangmu ini sedang bertemu dengan seorang gadis kebingungan. Gadis itu terlihat cukup, err aneh.. Di saat semua cewek berlomba untuk menunjukkan kecantikannya, dia malah terlihat berbeda, dia lugu, ah, dia berkaca mata tebal, dia juga mengepang rambutnya.. Bajunya juga terlihat kebesaran.."

" _Maksudmu dia jelek dan culun? Begitu saja ribet sekali kau mendiskripsikannya."_

"Hei, dia tidak jelek! Ada sesuatu di balik kaca mata tebal itu! Aku seperti mengenalnya, rasanya tidak asing.."

" _Itu hanya perasaanmu saja... Nii-san, aku sudah selesai ujian seleksinya. Antarkan aku pulang!"_

"Cih, dasar adik manja. Tunggu di pintu keluar, aku akan mengambil motor dulu!"

Itachi Uchiha, baru berusia 18 tahun, kelas XII di KISH. Sangat tampan, manis, flower boy sekolah. Memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dua, mata hitam kelam, ada dua garis di pipinya. Seorang Wakil ketua OSIS yang cukup narsis. Suka menebar senyuman maut peluluh hati cewek-cewek. Penyanyang kucing dan juga adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Adiknya selalu ia manjakan layaknya memanjakan kucing. Baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menolong, dan rajin menabung. Idaman para orang tua. Disukai ibu-ibu juga, bahkan ibu-ibu guru di sekolah juga menyukainya karena ia pintar dan selalu mendapatkan juara umum di sekolah. Makanan favoritnya adalah apapun asal ada kubisnya. Hobi dan kesukaan adalah adiknya! Brother complex akut tingkat dewa level 10!

Di lorong kelas bangunan C... seorang laki-laki mengamati gadis aneh dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang dimaksud sang kakak... rambut di kepang dua, poni tebal menutupi jidat dan setengah matanya, kaca mata lebar dan tebal, dan selalu berjalan menunduk. Sudah memakai baju lengan panjang, tapi masih di lapisi mantel tebal. Rok jauh di bawah lutut dan kaos kaki tinggi sampai roknya. Pakaiannya terlihat kebesaran.

" _Apa anak itu sedang sakit di musim semi?"_ Batinnya lalu berlalu menuju gerbang keluar.

.

.

 **Normal time, waktu sekarang... hari ke dua masuk sekolah...**

Di dalam mobil dua saudara sedarah Haruno ini sedang bercanda ria. Adu argumen tidak jelas untuk mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka. Tinggal berjauhan membuat mereka sulit bertemu. Sasori ikut sang kakek karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kakeknya tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Sementara Sakura, karena anak perempuan, maka ibunya, Rin, tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura atau hidup terpisah dengan Sakura. Kakashi, Rin, dan Sakura tinggal di New York karena mengurusi cabang perusahaan Haruno yang ada di New York. Sementara sang kakek, Jiraiya, mengurus perusahaan induk di Jepang.

"Jadi benar, Nii-san belum memiliki kekasih? Apa ada yang mengalahkan ketampanan Nii-san di sekolah?"

"Nii-san tidak tertarik mencari pasangan untuk saat ini, Sakura."

"Bagaimana cewek dari SMA Suna?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Huh, dasar Nii-san. Betah sekali jadi jones."

"Nii-san memang jomblo, tapi tidak jones! Lebih baik pikirkan tentang dirimu! Kenapa kemarin kau pulang bolos di jam terakhir dan menangis tersedu di kamar! Sudah membuat semua orang di rumah khawatir, tidak makan siang, tidak makan malam. Mengunci diri di kamar! Apa-apaan kau itu, hah! Lalu tiba-tiba pagi ini kau nampak baik-baik saja dengan penampilanmu itu. Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menutup telinganya. Kakaknya memang selalu seperti itu. Khawatirnya berlebihan. "Bukankah semua menginginkan aku kembali seperti dulu? Aku memiliki cara untuk kembali ceria seperti dulu, Nii-san! Dan hari ini adalah permulaannya..."

Sasori memegang kening Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari jidatnya. "Aku tidak gila, Nii-san!"

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi, Ibu hampir gila karena memikirkanmu. Aku tahu kau akan kembali, Sakura.. Kakak akan selalu membantumu."

Sakura memeluk Sasori. Ia meneteskan air matanya lalu dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Aku akan menyembuhkan lukaku. Arigatou, Onii-san.."

Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun seminggu yang lalu. Siswi kelas X di KIHS. Anak ke dua di keluarga Haruno dan adik dari Haruno Sasori. Ana perempuan tunggal di keluarga Haruno. Selalu berusaha ceria seperti yang dulu. Memiliki sifat alami cerewet, manja, agak tomboy. Tubuhnya bagus meski cenderung kurus. Memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan jidat yang agak lebar karena poni yang biasa menutupi jidatnya, ia kibaskan ke samping. Penampilan hari ini sangat berbeda dengan imejnya setahun ke belakang. Biasanya ia nampak culun dan lugu, kini lebih fresh dan 'nakal'. Ia bahkan berani memakai rok di atas lutut dengan memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah, putih, dan mulus. Memiliki luka yang ia pendam dan tidak menginginkan orang lain mengetahuinya kecuali keluarganya.

Haruno Sasori, anak sulung keluarga Haruno dan menjadi putra tunggal di keluarga itu. Lahir sebagai kakak dari Sakura membuatnya memiliki sifat yang sabar dan sangat penyayang. Naluri seorang kakak yang selalu khawatir dan ingin selalu melindungi adiknya. Memiliki wajah baby face, imut, pandai membawa diri, dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS di KIHS dan duduk di kelas XII, satu kelas dan bersahabat dengan Uchiha Itachi. Salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ini juga merupakan satu dari pangeran di sekolah yang ingin dipacari. Memiliki cukup banyak follower di IG. Namun, sampai saat ini masih single karena menganggap jika menjalin hubungan bukanlah hal yang menarik, sama seperti Uchiha Itachi. Hobinya adalah stalking sang adik dan mengoleksi boneka kerangka manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha international high school...**

Seorang laki-laki tinggi semampai dengan jas sekolah yang ia sampirkan di bahunya sedang berjalan bersama rambut duren menuju kelas X A. Mata sayunya terlihat bosan mendengar teriakan para siswi di sepanjang koridor munuju kelasnya.

"Sasukeee-kun..."

"ITU SASUKE UCHIHA, SI JENIUS PERINGKAT PERTAMA UJIAN MASUK.."

"AHHHH, SASUKE-KUN..."

"SASU-KOI..."

"SASUKE.. SASUKE.. L-O-V-E SASUKE..."

"Cih, urusai na." Gumam Sasuke bosan.

Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Kelas X A KISH. Terlahir dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Wajah tampan, kaya, dan jenius. Tuhan sepertinya terlalu banyak menganugerahi kenikmatan kepadanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, sesempurnanya manusia, tapi kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan. Apa ada yang tahu apa itu? Kesempurnaan yang ia miliki tak menjamin membuat segalanya berjalan lebih baik. Sasuke sering merasa terganggu dengan segala tingkah konyol para fangirlsnya. Ketampanannya yang bak maghnet itu nyatanya tak menjamin ia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang ia inginkan- ya walau ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang peduli kisah cinta monyet masa remaja. Tidak banyak yang ia sukai, sedikit yang ia minati. Selalu merasa bosan, tapi tidak dengan komik dan buah tomat kesukaannya. Dari tampang ia memang laki-laki yang terlihat baik, tapi jangan tertipu. Percayalah, ia menyembunyikan sisi iblis di dalamnya. Tinggal dipancing dengan sesuatu yang menariknya saja...

"Setidaknya berikan senyumanmu itu, Sasuke. Mereka itu fansmu, kau perlu menyapanya walau hanya sekedar basa-basi." Kata Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto, teman se-TK, se-SD, se-SMP, se-SMA, dan sekelas Sasuke. Sahabat baik Sasuke! Putra satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze itu sangat hyper active seperti tidak memiliki rasa lelah. Happy virus dan konyol. Pemilik hati yang baik, ramah, dan mood maker suasana. Sering mengganggu Sasuke dan cukup usil. Anak pemilik sekolah KISH ini seorang maniak ramen. Setiap hari makan ramen dan di rumah memiliki almari khusus ramen instant dengan berbagai macam rasa. Dengan bodohnya pernah berteriak jika ia jatuh cinta dengan ramen. Ia juga pernah makan kue tart dicampur ramen. Tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya itu, tapi Naruto benar-benar menghabiskannya... Tidak pintar dan tidak bodoh. Naruto kadang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna hanya dengan mengandalkan pensil berhuru yang ia gelindingkan. Dia juga berteman dengan Sakura meski jarang bertemu.

"Aku bukan artis, Dobe."

Sudah Naruto duga jika Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu. "Hai, hai, Oh ya, bagaimana dengan upacara penerimaannya kemarin? Aku tidak berangkat karena ketiduran main game. Hehehe.."

"Biasa saja." Ia tak berniat menanggapi lebih lanjut tentang kebiasaan Naruto yang suka bangun telat itu. Jika ia menanggapinya, maka ceritanya akan semakin panjang lebar. Kupingnya akan semakin panas dari pada teriakan tidak jelas para fansnya.

"Hm, souka..." Naruto berjalan dengan meletakkannya di belakang kepala. "Nah, Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Ibuku berpesan untuk mendapatkan pacar di SMA. Dia khawatir karena sepertinya tidak ada cewek yang naksir padaku. Hahaha... Nanda sore..?"

"Cari saja." Sasuke tak begitu tertarik dengan topik Naruto. Dia sudah terlalu bosan dengan pernyataan cinta. Seperti kemarin contohnya.

Naruto tahu, bahas cinta dengan Sasuke akan membosankan. "Cih, bagaimanapun aku ingin mendapatkan cinta yang sejati."

"Impianmu terlalu jauh, umur berapa kau?"

"16 tahun." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Nikamati saja masa mudamu!"

Naruto membalikkan badan dan berjalan mundur. "Aku pasti akan menikmatinya! Dan aku akan mendapatkan cinta se..." Naruto melihat sosok cewek cantik yang selalu ia rindukan berjalan menuju ke arahnya... "..jatiku..." Naruto tersenyum terdiam membuat Sasuke heran.

Mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Malaikat cintaku datang..." Gumam Naruto yang masih terlena dengan cewek cantik yang sedang berjalan dan bercanda dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak salah, ia yakin, meski sudah jauh lebih tinggi tapi wajah itu tak banyak berubah, selalu saja cantik seperti dulu. "SAKURA-CHAAANNN..." Teriak Naruto.

" _Sakura? Seperti tidak asing nama itu."_ Batin Sasuke.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itupun menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat, ia lantas tersenyum manis. "Are, Naruto?" Gumamnya yang tak begitu yakin. Rambut durian kuning itu, garis kumis rubah itu, senyuman lebar itu, ia tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya... "NARUTOOO.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto balas melambaikan tangannya juga. "Sasuke, malaikatku datang! Dia datang..." Naruto menggerakkan kanannya di pundak Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke berbalik menghadap malaikat Naruto.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Kau sekolah di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang kelewat bahagia.

"Ohayou,lama tak jumpa ya.. Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku berseragam KIHS." Sakura menunjukkan simbol sekolah KISH di baju seragamnya... "Ogenki desuka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Genki desu! Astaga, kau tumbuh sangat tinggi! Padahal dulu kukira kau tidak akan tumbuh!" Naruto langsung mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari Sasori. "Ittai yo, Sasori-nii!"

"Jangan bicara yang tida-tidak tentang adikku!" Kata Sasori.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya pada Sasori. Ia memang juga sudah mengenal baik sosok Sasori, kakak yang bawel! "Dasar kakak cerewet!"

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu di masa orientasi nanti, Naruto!"

"Aku akan menunggunya, Sasori-senpai!" Naruto membuat pose tegak bak prajurit militer.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka berdua memang memiliki selera humor yang unik... "Sudah-sudah!"

Naruto hampir saja melupakan sesuatu yang besar di sampingnya... "Oh ya, Sakura-chan.. Perkenalkan, teman baikku, Sasuke... dan Sasuke, perkenalkan, dia Sakura, malaikat cintaku!"

Sakura tidak menyadari ternyata Naruto tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang teman. Sakura seketika membeku saat melihat wajah dari laki-laki itu. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang membuatnya kesal tidak ketulungan.

Sedari tadi, sesaat mereka bertiga 'melupakan' kehadirannya, Sasuke sudah mengamati sosok Sakura dari ujung kaki-sampai ujung kepala. Kaki jenjang itu terlihat ramping, sangat pas dengan rok di atas lututnya. Biasa, cewek sekolah Jepang memang kebanyakan seperti itu, tapi kaki kecil dan... sexy itu cukup indah untuk dipandangnya. Sangat sulit mendapatkan kesan indah dari penilaian mata milik sang Uchiha bungsu ini... Badan yang ramping, walau lebih cenderung ke kurus. Sasuke Yakin gadis yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah gadis yang kemarin memberinya surat cinta di belakang sekolah. Tapi pagi ini, gadis itu terlihat berbeda, tanpa rambut kepang itu, poni itu, kaca mata...

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Uchiha Sasuke, yorosiku." Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura memincingkan matanya tajam. Membalas tatapan intimidasi Sasuke terhadapnya. Dengan mantap ia juga menyambut tangan Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura, Yorosiku onegaisimasu."

" _Ini akan menyenangkan..."_ Batin Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan...

Sakura menuju kelasnya setelah berpamitan dengan Sasori. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto, sementara Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang asyik bercanda. Ada pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana bisa orang yang kemarin terlihat sangat aneh, cupu, culun, pemalu bisa menjadi sosok lain pagi ini. Hanya hitungan dalam satu hari? Ayolah, Sasuke tahu penolakan itu menyakitkan. Tapi apa sampai sejauh itu membuat depresi? Tunggu, harusnya jika depresi itu ke arah negatif, kan? Lalu ini? Bukankah itu move on yang luar biasa? Berubah total dan terlihat sangat berbeda! Mungkin banyak anak lain di kelas yang tidak menyadari, karena baru kenal kemarin, tapi mata onyx Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi! Ia tahu betul seberbeda apapun Sakura, ia tetap akan menyadarinya. Faktanya, kemarin itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke diberi surat cinta oleh cewek yang menurutnya itu... jelek dan aneh.

Saat mereka bertiga sampai di kelas mereka, nampaknya semua siswa sudah hadir. Banyak yang berbisik ria mengenai sosok rambut pink yang berjalan bersama sang pangeran baru, Sasuke dan anggota baru dari flower boy sekolah kategori anak pemilik sekolah, Naruto. Siapa si rambut pink itu? Sepertinya orang penting, itu yang mereka pikirkan. Apa dia murid pindahan? Ada juga yang berfikiran seperti itu.

"Kalian bertiga telat! Baru hari ke dua masuk.. Mana semangat muda kalian?" Kata Guy-sensei dengan semangat membaranya.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung cengo. Sasuke biasa saja.

"Sensei, sensei saja yang terlalu bersemangat! Bel saja belum..." Kata Naruto.

"HEE, soudesu ka?

"Hai, sodesu."

Seisi kelas bersorak...

"Kalian bertiga, duduk di kursi kalian!"

Mereka mengangguk dan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Sasuke di pojok paling belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela, dia sebangku dengan Shikamaru. Sementara Sakura ada di depan Sasuke, duduk sebangku dengan Naruto. Cukup beruntung juga karena tempo hari ia tidak mendapatkan teman sebangku, jadi hari ini ia bisa duduk dengan Naruto kemarin tidak berangkat sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga masuk. Baiklah minna, karena kalian sudah memasuki hari ke dua, dan seharusnya pelajaran, tapi karena juga ini adalah perintah dari kepala sekolah, maka kalian belum mulai pelajaran intensif. Jadi, mulai hari ini dan dalam empat hari ke depan, kalian semua akan diurus oleh kakak kelas kalian untuk mengikuti Masa Orientasi." Guy menjelaskan dengan baik layaknya guru. Ya dia memang guru sih...

Tok..tok..tok... tiga kakak kelas memasuki ruangan setelah mendapat izin dari guru Guy. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi, Konan, dan Kisame.

Guru Guy meninggalkan kelas dengan pesan masa mudanya yang membara. Padahal banyak siswa di kelas itu yang sudah kehilangan semangat mereka karena mendengar kata MOS/Ospek. Mengingat kisah MOS jaman SMP dulu adalah aib! Bisa saja MOS SMA juga tidak terlalu jauh, kan? Atau mungkin jauh lebih menghebohkan? Akkankah aib bertambah? Ya, bukan aib juga, sepertinya terlalu keterlaluan. Tapi yang jelas akan mendapatkan pengalaman tak terlupakan! Apa saja, senang-senang dan juga... memalukan.

Tiga kakak kelas itu saling memperkenalkan diri. Mulai dari Itachi yang ramah, Konan yang Cantik queenly, dan Kisame yang garang. Banyak yang menduga jika Kisame adalah senior yang galak. Mereka semua akan menandainya. Lebih baik tidak usah berbuat yang aneh-aneh di depan senior yang satu ini.

Setelah sesi perkenalan para senior, kini waktunya perkenalan dari para siswa junior. Malas juga, layaknya sekolah SD. Tapi ya mereka lakukan saja.. nama, hobi, asal sekolah, atau apalah yang penting perkenalan...

Di mulai dari pojok kiri paling depan dekat meja guru...

"Shimura Sai, hobi melukis dan tersenyum.." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan senyuumannya itu membuat seisi kelas merinding. Entahlah, rasanya horor saja melihat senyuman Sai itu, terlihat palsu dan mistis didukung dengan kulit pucatnya yang bak mayat hidup itu. Memiliki hobi melukis, sudah banyak yang tahu karena nyatanya dia adalah pelukis baru yang baru memenangkan kontes melukis tingkat nasional. Tampan dan masuk kategori new flowerboy sekolah bersama Naruto.

"Inuzuka Kiba, pecinta binatang terutama anjing. Anjingku sudah berumur 8 tahun, sangat gemuk, namanya Akamaru. Bulunya putih, dia sangat sehat dan suka makan banyak, aku selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan... Uang jajanku selalu aku sisihkan untuk membeli makanan yang bergizi untuk dia..." Kiba malah menceritakan anjingnya. Cowok yang tak terlalu tinggi ini memang penyayang binatang. Memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Akamichi Chouji, suka makan, makan, dan makan. Aku tahu nama-nama makanan diseluruh dunia. Ada banyak stok makanan di kamarku.. di sakuku juga ada. Biasanya aku membawa bekal makanan lebih. Sarapanku lima porsi lebih banyak dari orang biasa. Aku sangat menyukai daging!.." Sudah, jangan ditanya si gempal ini. Sesuai dengan badannya. Pecinta makanan sejati!

Perkenalan terus berlanjut diselingi canda tawa... para senior juga bertanya yang kadang tak masuk akal, seperti "berapa nomor sepatumu", "rumahmu dari kedai udon Konoha jauh tidak?", "Kau tahu acara Tv yang kalau tidak kuat lambaikan tangan?"

"Hyuga Neji, hobi karate. Yoroshiku.." Yap, si cool dan tampan berambut panjang ini juga masuk flower boy baru sekolah. Diketahui uga jika Neji adalah kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Aku tidak memiliki hobi khusus. Yoroshiku..." Cowok tampan yang setipe dengan Sasuke. Saingan berat Sasuke dalam segala hal. Dia tampan, pintar, dan meski jarang senyum, tapi nyatanya dia adalah sosok ramah yang baik hati. Dia juara umum di SMP, namun setelah ujian seleksi masuk SMA, dia kalah dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan selisih point hitungan jari. Dia menduduki kelas pangeran baru bersama Sasuke.

"Na-nama sa-saya, Hyu-hyuga Hinata. Saya se-senang me-merajut kain me-menjadi sayal, atau ba-baju. Sa-saya juga menyukai masak-memasak..." Si gadis pemalu yang diketahui sebagai sepupunya Neji, Hyuga Hinata. Gadis anggun dan cantik. Wajahnya sangat merah saat berkenalan apalagi saat digoda oleh senior Kisame. Dia bahkan terlihat hampir pingsan. Cute. Istri idaman batin kebanyakan siswa cowok.

" _Dia sasaran empuk.."_ Seringai Kisame. Jelas lah, senior MOS itu suka yang kayak gini. Lugu, pemalu, dan mudah dikerjain.

Di pertengahan perkenalan diisi para siswa cewek. Seperti si cantik Yamanaka Ino yang sangat cerewet menceritakan obsesi dirinya menjadi langsing, si cewek rambut merah panjang berkaca mata yang jauh lebih cerewet dari Ino dan sepertinya juga punya bakat sebagai Miss Gossip, Uzumaki Karin! Si cepol Tenten yang ternyata agak tomboy dan menguasai seni beladiri.

"Namikaze Naruto desu! Aku memang anak pemilik sekolah ini, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Aku tetaplah aku! Jadi, bersikaplah biasa saja denganku ya... Oh iya, aku sangat menyukai ramen. Jika kalian datang ke rumahku, aku akan menyediakan ramen untuk kalian! Siapa saja boleh main ke rumahku, tapi jangan bawa tangan kosong ya.. hehehe.." si Naruto rupanya kadang merasa terbebani dengan status anaknya pemilik sekolah ya walau mau bagaimanapun itu tak bisa dihindari. Lagipula, apa ia bisa merubahnya? Tapi percayalah, dia masuk KISH dengan usahanya sendiri. Ya jujur saja, ia memang minta untuk satu kelas dengan sahabatnya, si Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan Naruto, ya, toh mereka sudah kenal jadi tak perlu melempar pertanyaan lain pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya..." Perintah Itachi.

Sakura berdiri..."Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku." Kata Sakura.

Seisi kelas sudah memperhatikan, meski Sakura tersenyum manis, tapi itu terlalu singkat karena nyatanya banyak siswa cowok yang penasaran dengannya. Cewekpun juga seperti itu. Bahkan para senior juga tertarik dengan gadis mahkota pink ini. Dari awal masuk kelas, mereka sudah menandai Sakura. Gadis pinky ini terlalu mencolok.

"Sakura ka? Hmm, nama yang bagus.. Kau dari SMP mana?" Tanya Kisame.

"New York Junior High School."

"Hmm, pantas saja kau terlihat berbeda. Ternyata dari luar negeri.. New York itu Inggris ya?" Tanya Kisame. Seisi kelas langsung beteriak, AMERIKA... Kisame tertawa renyah... "Ku kira, kalian tidak tahu... Jadi Sakura, kau saat ini tinggal dengan siapa? Margamu mirip dengan temanku, Haruno Sasori..."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sakura. Semua terdiam menunggu jawaban Sakura. Terang saja, Sasori itu selain pangeran sekolah, dia juga terkenal karena prestasinya di sekolah. Kapten tim basket sekolah lagi.

"Dia kakakku."

? NANIII?

Seiisi kelas kembali gaduh karena jawaban sekolah. Banyak yang tak menyangka jika Sasori memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Bahkan Kisame dan Konan yang notabene berteman baik dengan Sasori saja tidak mengetahuinya. Itachi tahu, tapi ia memang tak pernah brcerita tetang adik Sasori pada orang lain. Lagian, Itachi belum pernah bertatatp langsung dengan Sakura.

Sakura tak menyangka jika kakaknya akan seternal itu. Setahunya, kakaknya itu tak banyak polah.

"Tak kusangka si muka bayi itu memiliki adik cantik, kau boleh duduk..." Kata Kisame. Kisame akan mengincar gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai bule ini. Kesempatan berlama-lama dengan gadis cantik kan lumayan, apalagi si pinky ini juga memiliki badan yang bagus... hohoho..

Seisi kelas mulai berbisik-bisik tak jelas tentang Sakura yang kelewat cantik itu. Selain fakta tentang adik dari Sasori, si tampan yang jadi model brosur sekolah, tapi juga fakta bahwa Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Sesuai yang Sakura duga, mereka semua tak menyadari jika dirinya adalah sosok culun yang kemarin satu kelas dengan mereka. Hari kemarin ia tak berkenalan dengan siapa-pun di kelas, karena memang tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Itu sudah biasa... Itu yang memang ia inginkan. Tapi lagi, karena Sasuke, ia mau tak mau harus berubah.. rasanya harga diri yang dipermainkan itu harus diselamatkan!

" _Hoo, anak pindahan dari luar negeri ya? Lumayan, dia bisa menjadi cewek dengan nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk. Tak kusangkan akan semenarik ini mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit fakta tentang pinky satu ini..."_ Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis dan hebatnya Itachi menyadarinya. Entah bagaimana, tapi Itachi melihat senyuman Sasuke itu. Apakah itu karena sifat brother complexnya? Bisa saja karena yang dibicarakan adalah Uchiha Itachi.

" _Sudah kuduga, kau juga tertarik, Sasuke. Apa itu artinya kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak membosankan?.. Menarik untuk diikuti..."_ Itachi ikut tersenyum.

"Itachi-kun.. Bukankah dia gadis yang cantik?" Bisik Konan.

"Hm, sangat cantik.. Tapi kau juga cantik." Kata Itachi. Kedekatan Itachi membuat siisi kelas suit-suit tak jelas. Mereka tidak berpacaran, mereka hanya berteman dekat. Mungkin Konan memang memiliki perasaan pada Itachi, tapi Itachi tidak jelas, dia hanya senang mengamati adiknya, apalagi dalam setahun ini mereka akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Konan hanya memanyunkan bibir.

"Kisame!" Panggil Itachi pelan.

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah main-main dengannya jika tak mau berurusan dengan Sasori!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti..." Kisame menyeringai memamerkan gigi hiunya.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru, yoroshiku.."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Yoroshiku."

Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dari si tukang tidur tapi jenius ala Shikamaru dan si dingin kutub selatan ala Sasuke. Dan seisi kelas juga sudah tahu bagaimana mereka. Terkenal sudah pasti, malah sejak hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Orang tamvan dan jenius, serta kaya, apa memang selalu seperti itu?.. Ah, dunia yang senpurna untuk berimajinasi...

.

.

Acara perkenalan rupanya memakan waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan sampai bosan jika harus dicerikatan, apalagi dituulis kembali lalu dibaca. Yakin, pada bosan, bahkan ada yang menganggap tidak penting sama sekali. Jangan ngedumel dalam hati.. kisah hidup juuga panjang.. ada kalanya berjalan sangat lambat dan juga membosankan.

Semua siswa di kelas itu pada berhamburan ke luar untuk istirahat, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di dalam kelas. Sakura memilih menitip susu kotak pada naruto, sementara Sasuke memang malas keluar karena tidak mau membuat heboh di kantin dengan triakan-triakan tidak jelas dari fangirlsnya. Ya, ada alasan lain juga, gadis di depannya ini..

"Tak kusangka penolakkanku akan berimbas sampai sejauh ini.." Kata Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Sakura yang duduk di depannya tak menghirauukan kata-kata dari Sasuke. Dia tetap menghadap ke depan bermain dengan ponsel barunya.

"Memangkas rambut, melepas kaca mata, dan menyibakkan poni.. Haha.. Ternyata jidatmu lebar juga.."

Sakura tak mengguubris meski kesal dikatai jidatnya lebar walau itu FAKTA!

"Pakaian kedobrohan(longgar) kau ganti dengan pakaian seperti itu.. Hoo, berani juga kau.."

Berani? Apa maksudnya? Baginya, pakaian yang ia pakai juga masih normal dan wajar dibandingkan dengan siswi lain.. ya walau agak lebih sexy dari pakaian Hinata. Rok di atas lutut sedikit dan baju pas dengan badannya tapi tidak press body..

Sasuke masih diabaikan..

"Sepertinya aku berbicara pada hantu yang tuli.."

Sakura berdiri dan membalikan badan menghadap ke Sasuke. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Hantu yang tuli.."

"Dengar ya, Tuan Buntut Ayam, suka-suka aku mau seperti apa. Hidup-hidupku. Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

"Hey, Jidat, kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin, heh? Kau menulis surat cinta untukku,, kan?"

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan data. "Surat cinta? Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu adalah surat cinta sementara kau tidak membacanya? Jangan asal menyimpulkan!" Sakura sudah mempersiapakan jawaban seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.. "Amplop warna pink dengan corak hati norak pasti surat cinta, aku tahu itu. Kenapa kau tak mengakuinya? Kau, terpesona denganku kan?"

Mendengar kata surat cinta sudah sangat menyebalkan ditambah embel-embel jika amplop pilihannya itu norak benar-benar membuatnya semakin kesal. Sakurapun langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendongakkan kepalanya yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Sakura.

"Bermimpilah! Terpesona denganmu? Jika kau mengatakannya lagi, aku benar-benar akan muntah di wajah tengilmu ini..." Ancam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum... "Seorang gadis sebaiknya tak berkata seperti itu. Kau perlu menggosok gigi setelah ini...!" Sasuke mencoba mengelus pelan pipi Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. "Tak hanya menggosok gigi, aku juga akan membasuh wajahku dari najis ini!" Sakura melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Aku punya main baru dan mainanku ini sedikit 'nakal'..." Gumam Sasuke senang.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-bnar membasuh wajahnya. Hari ini penat sekali. Sudah sangatt lama ia tak seperti ini, meski kali ini ia sangat berlebihan dalam bertutur kata, tapi ia memang akan melakukannya. Rasanya bermain dengan Sasuke cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya mengisi waktu yang sempat ia buang sia-sia sebelumnya..

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin.. Menatap dirinya.. Rasanya sudah lama, tapi luka masih terasa. Ia memegangi dadanya. Ia lalu tersenyum... "Masa SMA-ku harus berwarna. Seperti kata Sasori-nii, warna itu banyak, jangan kelam melulu! Aku senang masuk sekolah ini, aku bertemu banyak hal berwarna... Naruto.. Itachi-senpai.. dan juga Sasuke si ayam... Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan teman cewek!"

Tuhan menjawab do'anya, saat keluar dari toilet, ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang cewek yang ia ketahui sebagai Yamanaka Ino. Itu pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara dengan teman cewek dari kelasnya. Ternyata Ino adalah teman yang nyaman untuk diajak bicara. Ino bahkan mengenalkannya dengan teman baik Ino dari SMP yang sama yaitu Hinata, Tenten, dan juga Karin. Mulai dari hari itu merekapun menjadi akrab.

Mereka mengobrol di kelas...

"Hee, maji de? Waah, sugoii.. Ne, Sakura, jadi kau benar-benar adik dari Sasori Ouji-sama(Pangeran Sasori)?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka orang itu punya adik. Masalahnya aku tak pernah melihat dia bersama seorang gadis, terutama kau, Sakura." Kata Karin yang disetujui Tenten dan Hinata. Rupanya, mereka dulu juga pernah jadi adik kelas Sasori di SMP.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, kami tinggal berpisah. Kami hanya bertemu saat liburan saja. Kakak biasanya mengunjungiku ke New York."

"Hidupmu enak sekali ya. Punya kakak tampan, pintar, dan sangat keren lagi.." Kata Tenten. Mereka menyetujuinya.

"Apa kakakku memang sehebat itu?"

"Be-benar, Sakura... Sasori-senpai juga sangat baik, dia pernah mengajariku belajar matematika sampai a-aku bisa." Sambung Hinata.

Sakura melebarkan matanya, ia hanya tak menyangka jika kakaknya sampai sejauh itu. Setahunya, kakaknya itu tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang cewek. "Ne Hinata, apa kau mau menjadi kekasih kakakku?"

HHEEEEE?

"Nani?"

"Sakura, apa yang baru kau katakan?" Kata Ino.

"Pacar? Seriusan?" Tanya Karin.

"Hinata menjadi kekasih Sasori-senpai?" Tenten mulai membayangkan.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, Sa-sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kakakku itu tidak memiliki pacar, aku ingin dia memiliki pacara agar tak mengurusiku terus menerus. Aku juga kasihan karena dia jones lapuk."

Ino meminum teh kotaknya. "Kurasa mudah baginya untuk mencari kekasih mengingat gelar pangeran yang disandangnya."

Karin manggut-manggut setuju. "Kau tahu Sakura, dulu kami semua nge-fans sama kakakmu itu dan tentunya berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Dari kami berempat, hanya Hinata saja yang benar-benar bisa beruntung sampai sejauh itu.."

"Maka dari itu, salah satu dari kalian boleh kok berpacaran dengan kakaku... Hinata, kau mau, kan?"

"Be-begini sakura... Wa-walau kami memang pernah berharap menjadi kekasih kakakmu, tapi jika kami dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Kami malah merasa jika... jika kami memiliki ja-jarak yang sangat jauh de-dengan kakakmu..." jelas Hinata.

"?"

"Kakakmu itu terlalu sempurna untuk kami, sangat tidak imbang. Jaraknya jika diulur itu sejauh bumi dengan matahari. Ayolah, kami sadar siapa kami..." Sambung Ino.

"Kakakku tidak akan mempermasalahkan sampai sejauh itu..."

Karin memegang pundak Sakura yang memang duduk di sampingnya. "Kami sadar, perasaan suka kami pada kakakmu itu sebatas kagum semata, jika dihadapkan soal cinta, okelah, anggaplah kami jatuh cinta dengan kakakmu, tapi pertanyaannya, apa kakakmu punya rasa yang sama pada kami? Pada salah satu dari kami?"

"Hmmm..."

"Aku tahu, nyatanya untuk seorang seperti Sasori-senpaipun mungkin berfikir untuk mendapatkan seorang putri sejati dan cinta sejati.." Simpul Tenten.

"Hoh, kakakku ditolak lagi... Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Yang jelas, aku tidak masalah jika salah satu dari kalian nanti jadi kakak iparku."

Semua langsung tertawa...

"Sakura, tadi pagi sepertinya kau berangkat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto? Apa kau mengenal baik mereka?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh mereka? Aku kenal Naruto karena dia teman baikku dan juga anak dari sahabat papaku. Kalau Sasuke, aku tidak mengenalnya."

Sasuke yang duduk bersama Naruto tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dkk pun mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. "Tidak mengenalku? Hei Pinky, apa kau amnesia? Tadi kita melakukan sesuatu saat kita hanya berdua di kelas!"

Semua mata mendelik... HEEEEE?

"Bicara yang jelas, Ayam!"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Jidat! Tadi itu sangat manis, itu pertama kalinya bagiku mendengar kata-kata panas seperti itu!" Sasuke menyeringai membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di kelas itu penuh tanda tanya.

Melakukan sesuatu...

Manis... susu? Gula?

Panas.. kopi?

Ah, imjinasinya tidak jelas..

Naruto mendelik dengan roti yang masih di mulutnya...

"Dasar gila!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila, hah?"

"Kau Ayam!"

"Tarik kata-katamu!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Jidat pinky lebar kali panjang sama dengan luas lapangan!"

Kuping Sakura terasa panas... "Jangan mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang mulai? Kau, dasar baka pinky!"

"Baka? Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Ayam tiren!"

Mereka berdua berdiri dan saling mendekat. Sakura sedikit mendongakan kepalanya karena Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya... Sakura berkacak pinggang..

Ino dkk dan Naruto hanya menjadi penonton setia. Mereka belum begitu mengerti duduk permasalahannya mengingat hari ini adalah hari kedua berangkat sekolah. Naruto malah baru berangkat hari ini. Sementara Ino dkk rasanya baru mengenal Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu...

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, AKU LANGSUNG MEMBENCIMU!" Kata Sakura yang cukup keras membuat semua terdiam.

"CIH, minafik sekali kau ini. Bukankah kau JATUH CINTA DENGANKU? Aku masih ingat kemarin di belakang sekolah..."

Sakura mendelik, jika Sasuke menceritakan tentang ia yang membuat surat cinta maka ia harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia yakin jika Ino dkk akan segera menanyainya.

"HAHAHHAAHA..." Sakura tertawa keras... Dia menggerakkan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke. "MIMPIII!"

Sasuke menyingkir tangan Sakura yang meledek di depan wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura dan meraih pinggang Sakura agar lebih mendekat dengannya. Memeluk paksa?

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di kuping kanan Sakura... Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke di sekitar lehernya... "Kau terlalu berani bermain denganku... satu, mengataiku dengan sebutan menjijikkan adalah dosa. Dua, dan kau tahu apa artinya? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Sakura tertawa pelan, ia lantas juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke meski ia harus berjinjit... "Aku akan mengajari bagaimana orang sombong sepertimu turun tahta."

Teeeettttt Teeeeetttttt Teeeeettttttt... bel masuk berbunyi...

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya... "Aku akan menunggunya, Sa-ku-ra..." Ia juga meninggalkan sentilan pelan di jidat Sakura. Ia melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Sakura yang kesal setengah mati hanya bisa menatap kesal Sasuke. Ia melampiaskannya dengan menginjak-injak kesal lantai kelas. Ia tak bisa membalasnya karena siswa lain sudah mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Satu hal yang pasti jika ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan terus melakukan 'balas dendam' sakit hatinya pada Sasuke.

Sakura akan menerima tantangan dari si sombong Sasuke. Dia bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut di depannya dan bersimpuh meminta maaf padanya...

Tidak tahu kenapa Sakura bisa sampai sekesal ini pada Sasuke. Bahkan timbul rasa benci yang mendalam di hatinya. Entah kenapa juga, ia justru senang karena masa mudanya akan kembali menarik. Rasanya seperti menemukan lawan yang sepadan! Ya, walau perlu kerja keras untuk menaklukannya...

Hari itu, tepat di beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk... SAKURA mendeklarasikan dirinya akan memerangi SASUKE. Disaksikan oleh Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Karin, dan Tenten. Mungkin juga besok seisi sekolah juga akan tahu genderang perang yang Sakura bunyikan. Apakah Sakura yang akan menang? Atau justru Sasuke yang akan mecundanginya?

.

.

.

The next day when the MOS began...

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M for save ya... tapi tak sampai sejauh itu.. aku ini masih polos... #hooeeekk...**

 **.. gomen typo bertebaran, edisi males ba-ul, baca ulang...**

 **.**

 **Thanks reviewnya, positif negatif aku tidak peduli selama memakai kata-kata bijak. Gampangnya kalau tidak suka ya gak usah dibaca... situ hormat, sini segan...**

 **Aku wong Jowo, iyo... salam kenal yo sing podo-podo wong Jowo... Hahahhaha.. rapopo, jati diri og.. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter... aku tak bisa menjanjikan kapan update. Tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik.. Bagaimanapun otak masih buwal, ruwet akan masalah pribadi... #curhat**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

 **SELAMAT LEBARAN... MINNAL AIDIN WAL FALFAIZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.. BUAT SEMUA YANG MERAYAKANNYA... INI KESEMPATAN BAGUS BUAT MINTA MAAF.. YA MESKI KURANG BEBERAPA HARI LAGI, TAPI IZINKAN AKU MINTA MAAF YA... maaf atas semua salahku, terutama bagi para reviewers dan readers... aku tahu ada yang tak suka karena pernah ngetag Hinata di FF SS, bukan niat bikin fanwar ya... Aku tak akan setega itu membunuh karakter... Mari kedepannya menjadi lebih baik... salam...**

.

.

Thanks for all reviewers

.

.

 **Untuk Sakura's Love Story dan Like a Fool, insyaalloh habis lebaran ya... diusahain.. -_***

 **.**

 **.**

Alur ff ini emang mainstream, ancur, dan ora genah banget pokok'e. XD Ya ditrima aja apa adanya ya.. Buat hepi2..

Oh iya, salam kenal yo, aku jawane dekat samudra Indonesia, aku ini asli Putri Pantai Selatan loh...

.. gak suka, gak usah dibaca aja ya mbok takut gawe BT kan repot sendiri.. Baru maafan, jangan mulai deh.. Hehehe...

Dozzo minna...

.

.

.

 **Note: italic atau tulisan miring adalah ngomong di hati. Jawanya, mbatin... XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Cr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Time Skip, setelah pulang sekolah...**

Sakura dan Sasori beserta Naruto tengah berjalan di kompleks pertokoan yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka sedang mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk MOS esok hari. Banyak toko yang sudah mereka masuki, tapi segala keperluan belumlah lengkap.

Daftar barang-barang yang perlu dibeli cukup banyak. Sakura menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Baginya yang bersekolah di luar negeri, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan tugas seperti ini. Jika sudah diterima di sekolah baru, ya langsung menjalankan proses blajar di kelas tanpa ada acara MOS yang menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan. Berulang kali sang kakak menasehatinya dan mengoceh banyak hal menarik yang ada di MOS. Tetap saja, Sakura cukup malas dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kertas Karton warna pink, sudah. Spidol, tali rafia warna pink, sudah..." Sakura mulai membaca catatan yang diberikan Itachi di kelas tadi... "Ne Nii-san, apa di rumah ada gunting, cutter, penggaris, lem?"

"Ada sepertinya. Beli saja yang baru untuk jaga-jaga, biar mudah! Aku takut, aku tak menemukannya di rumah." Kata Sasori, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia juga berniat membeli alat tulis dan beberapa buku tambahan.

Mereka menuju stand peralatan kantor... Naruto mencari kresek warna pink yang untungnya ada di toko itu. Ia juga mendapatkan pita pink untuk Sakura.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan semuanya?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura dan Naruto memeriksa belanjaan mereka.

"Hanya kurang kotak makan warna pink..." Jawab Sakura.

Naruto ingat ia tahu tempatnya. Tadi waktu ia membeli kresek pink, rasanya ia melihat jejeran kotak makan. "Ayo ikuti aku...! Aku tahu tempatnya.."

Mereka berjalan menuju stand perlengkapan masak, sementara Sasori mencari minuman dingin karena ia merasa sangat haus.

Sesampainya di stand perlengkapan masak, mereka melihat banyak sekali model kotak makan mulai yang kecil sampai yang super jumbo. Naruto langsung nyemplong jika yang super jumbo itu pasti menjadi pilihan Chouji dan Sakura juga menyetujuinya. Lumayan bercanda sedikit buat menghilangkan rasa lelah.

Mereka berdua memilah dan memilih kotak-kotak makan itu. Mencari kotak makan standar dengan warna pink. PINK!

Naruto mengambil satu, akhirnya ia menemukannya. "Aku mendapatkannya! Yosshh, akhirnya dapat juga yang warna pink!" Ia merasa sangat senang.

"Ahh, aku belum.." Keluh Sakura.

"Coba sisir yang sebelah sana! Kita belum mencarinya di tumpukan sana.."

Baru berjalan beberapa saat saja, Sakura sudah menemukan kotak makan mencolok warna pink yang ada di tumpukan paling atas dan paling pojok. Kenapa ia dan Naruto malah membolak-balik di sisi yang sama? Bukankah sebaiknya melihat dulu yang terlihat mata? Yang ada di tumpukan paling atas misalnya?

Sakura yang terlampau senang, segera berjalan untuk mengambil kotak makan warna pink itu. Namun, saat ia mencoba mengambilnya, ada tangan lain yang juga mencoba mengambilnya. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan yang mencoba mengambil kotak makan incarannya dan ya.. matanya langsung memincing kesal.

Ah, dia lagi... Uchiha Sasuke! Dunia sesempit itu kah?

"Ini milikku!" Kata Sakura. Ia mencoba menarik kotak makan itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas menariknya.. "Milikku!"

Sakura menarik kotak makan pink itu kembali.. "Aku yang menemukannya duluan!"

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan!" Sasuke juga menarik kotak makan pink itu lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling memelototkan mata. Oke, di antara banyak toko, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke? Dan bagi Sasuke, bertemu Sakura di jam makan siang seperti ini rasanya membuatnya semakin lapar saja.

"Aku yang pertama mengambilnya, singkirkan tanganmu, Uchiha!"

"Tidak bisa, Pinky! Aku lebih cepat 0,999 detik darimu!" Ini otak Sasuke kalkulator atau apa sih? Maklumi saja, orang jenius soalnya...

Sakura kesal..."Aku sudah memintamu dengan baik-baik, tapi kau menyebutku pinky. Dasar Ayam kurang ajar! Cepat berikan kotak makan pink itu!"

"Mulutmu manis racun, Pinky. Gunakan mulutmu itu untuk berkata lebih bijak! Kotak makan ini milikku! Kau cari saja lagi yang lain!"

Naruto menyadarinya. Ya ampun, ini dua orang kenapa sih? Mereka bertengkar di hari pertama ia berangkat sekolah. "Hei, sudah-sudah! Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih? Woy, ini tempat umum!" Naruto mencoba melerai karena cukup banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh kepada mereka.

"Kau diam saja, Naruto!".Kata Sasuke.

"Ini urusanku dengan Ayam tiren. Aku tak akan melibatkanmu.." Kata Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas... Kenapa ia yang mencoba mendamaikan keadaan malah kena semprot?

"Berikan itu padaku!" Kata Sakura.

"Tidak mau!" Kata Sasuke.

"Berikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau bisa cari lagi yang lain."

"Tidak mau!"

Sakura semakin kesal..."Lady first."

"Sorry, itu tidak ada di kamusku." Sasuke memasukkan kotak makana pink itu kedalam keranjang belanjaannya. Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa ragu.

Sakura yang kesal akut, langsung mengambil kotak makan di dekatnya dan berniat melemparkan ke kepala Sasuke. Beruntung Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sudah, Sakura! Sasuke memang keras kepala, tapi tak aku sangka dia sampai seperti ini. Biasanya dia baik kok.. Ya memang tidak juga sih.. Ahh... Ayo cari lagi, kali ada warna pink di tumpukkan bawah!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan kembali kotak makan di tangannya. Ia menyetujui saran Naruto untuk mencari kembali. Namun, entah apa, atau memang hari ini adalah hari yang kurang mujur untukknya, sudah mencari sampai ke tumpukkan yang bawah, tetap saja ia tak menemukannya. Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada karyawan toko, tapi karyawan toko bilang jika warna pink memang sudah habis karena sebelum kedatangan mereka, sudah banyak siswa yang membelinya.

"Itachi-senpai bilang, jika tidak membawa sesuai perintah maka akan mendapatkan hukuman, kan? Haah..." Sakura merasa ingin pasrah saja.

"Yaelah Sakura, baru juga beberapa toko yang kita masuki. Jatah masih banyak. Kita ke toko seberang jalan ya habis ini... Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya." Kata Naruto.

Itu artinya ia harus kembali berjalan? Di siang yang cukup panas?

Ketika rasa frustasi membuncah, tiba-tiba secerca cahaya harapan datang memberi harapan. Ya, Uchiha Itachi datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Rupanya Itachi bertemu dengan Sasori yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin. Itachi juga sedang belanja untuk kebutuhan MOS esok hari. Itachi bahkan memberikan kotak makan warna pink kepada Sakura yang rencananya ia mau beli untuk Sasuke. Tapi, ya, sudah diketahui jika Sasuke sudah mendapatkannya.

Itachi bertemu dengan Sasuke di dekat kasir..

Ya, tidak munafik jika Sakura merasa senang dan juga-lega.

.

.

 **The first day of MOS...**

Baju seifuku KIHS terlihat sangat pas ditubuh Sakura. Rambut yang diikat dua memakai pita pink sangat cocok dengan penampilan Sakura yang cute sexy. Pink yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Pagi hari ini, sekolah sudah mulai rame. Para kakak angkatan sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan membawa tongkat-yang entah buat apa. Mungkin untuk menakut-nakuti junior? Yang jelas mereka terlihat garang dan penuh wibawa. Mereka memiliki julukkan yaitu Akatsuki sang anggota OSIS KISH. Terdiri dari siswa pilihan sekolah yang rata-rata kelas XII. Mulai dari sang ketua, Pain. Sang wakil, Itachi. Disusul para anggota lain seperti Sasori, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, dan Tobi. Ada juga senior dari kelas XI, Temari, Kankurou, dan yang lain.

"Hoi, tas kreseknya dipakai!" Kata Hidan menyuruh junior yang mencoba masuk sekolah tanpa memakai tas kresek pink yang sudah diperintahkan.

Semua junior langsung memakainya. Takut kena hukuman. Mungkin lebih tepatnya akan malas jika disuruh melakukan hal merepotkan yang memalukan.

Para senior mengamati baik-baik para juniornya. Mencari-cari kesalahan adalah kemampuan khusus mereka.

"Mana nametagemu?" Tanya Kakuzu. Sakura mengambilnya dari dalam tas kreseknya. Ia menunjukkannya pada Kakuzu. "Pakai!" Perintah Kakuzu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura langsung memakainya. Di nametage itu terpampang foto cantik Sakura dengan tulisan nama HARUNO SAKURA memakai spidol hitam. "Hoo, jadi kau ya yang jadi bahan pembicaraan kemarin..." Kakuzu mengamati Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sakura merasa risih..."Lumayan.. Masuk sana! Kumpul di lapangan!" Lanjutnya.

Sakura melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih..

Kiba dan Chouji terlihat berangkat tergesah-gesah. Rupanya mereka agak telat karena Kiba harus memberi makan anjingnya dahulu, sedangkan Chouji sibuk sarapan ekstra karena ia pasti akan kelaparan selama MOS. Belum apa-apa, mereka sudah dicegat Senior, Sasori dan Itachi yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk membenahi perlengkapan mereka. Seperti menulis nama mereka di nametage yang terbuat dari kertas karton pink dengan tali rafia untuk menggantungkannya di leher.

"Lain kali jika ada pengumuman, dicatat!" Kata Itachi.

"Gomenasai, senpai..." Kiba dan Chouji rupanya lupa membuat nametage. Beruntung mereka membawa foto dan perlengkapan lengkap jadi bisa membuat di sekolah. Beruntung juga yang mereka temui adalah Itachi dan Sasori, mereka berdua adalah senior yang cukup menolerir kesalahan pemula.

Siswa terus berdatangan... Yang terakhir sebelum gerbang ditutup adalah gank Sasuke yaitu ada Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Mereka memang niat datang terlambat agar tak disuruh memakai tas kresek warna pink dan nametag karton warna pink super jumbo dengan foto wajah mereka. Bukankah itu akan memalukan? Bagi Naruto sih tidak begitu masalah, ia telat bukan karena itu. Ia hanya bangun kesiangan.

"Cih, adikmu lolos. Jika bukan karena bel masuk, aku pasti akan membuatnya memakai nametag dan tas kresek itu." Kata Sasori.

Itachi hanya tersenyum... "Aku yang akan membuatnya memakai itu semua!" Kata Itachi senang.

Lapangan sekolah...

Semua siswa berbaris dua banjar cewek-cowok sesuai kelas masing-masing. Mulai dari kelas A-F. Berarti ada total 12 banjar. Para senior melakukan pemerikasaan kelengkapan bawaan. Seperti yang disepakati kemarin yaitu, nametag karton pink dengan foto, tas kresek pink, dan kotak makan pink tentunya berisi bekal makanan. Rambut ikat dua dengan pita pink untuk siswi dan ikat kepala pink untuk laki-laki.

Ini apa coba semua serba pink? Itu ide Tobi.

Urutan pemeriksaan dari barisan depan ke belakang. Sakura berada di baris paling belakang bersama Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau terlihat mencolok. Ngapain coba berdiri di barisan paling depan? Seperti itu kiranya yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

 **Di baris paling belakang...**

Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdiri berdampingan mulai saling melotot sembari menunggu giliran pemeriksaan bawaan. Hal itu dimulai semenjak mereka mendapatkan perintah untuk merapikan barisan. Mereka berdua yang awalnya memilih berdiam diri, tapi berubah jadi emosi karena 'sedikit' bersenggolan sewaktu merapikan barisan. Sasuke langsung refleks mengibas-ibaskan bekas senggolan itu dengan tangannya. Sakura sontak merasa tersinggung karena ia merasa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke itu melukai harga dirinya. Membersihkan bekas senggolan darinya? Apa Sasuke pikir dirinya itu kotoran? Najis? Virus pembawa penyakit sehingga harus segera dibersihkan?

Rasanya masalahnya sangat sepele, tapi mereka berdua membuatnya semakin rumit. Mereka berdua pandai menjabarkan sesuatu. Percayalah, akan sangat panjang jika harus dibuat cerita.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Kata Sakura.

"Apa?"

Sakura melotot... "Kau yang apa?"

"Cih."

Sakura menatap ke arah depan. Ia menyilangkankan tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Sasuke juga menatap ke depan dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Dari banyaknya siswa di kelas A, kenapa harus kau? Membuat sepat di mata." Gerutu Sakura.

OK, Sasuke menemukan teman debat yang cukup tajam kata-katanya. "Pantas saja sepat, matamu tak beres."

"Mataku normal!"

"Gunakan kaca matamu agar matamu kembali normal!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan... "Sudah aku bilang mataku ini normal dan aku dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahmu yang tengil itu meski tanpa kaca mata, Uchiha!"

"Benarkan? Ada yang tak beres dengan cara matamu memandang."

"Mataku sangat normal, tapi entahlah, melihat wajahmu dari mataku selalu terihat busuk."

"Berdebat denganmu hanya membuatku mual saja."

"Jika mual, muntahkan saja!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura... "Di bajumu!"

Perempatan muncul di kening Sakura. "Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau yang menyuruhku memuntahkannya, kan?"

"Aku tak sudi menjadi tempat penampungan muntahan kebusukkanmu!"

"Kau tahu, WC jauh lebih baik dari pada bajumu, Pinky!"

Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana debat sehingga melupakan dimana dan sedang apa mereka saat ini. Cara berdebat mereka yang awalnya hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua saja, tapi kini bisa di dengar hampir ke semua peserta MOS.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sudah lupa kejadian di toko kemarin, Ayam!" Sungguh, ada dua makna atas kejadian di toko kemarin. Pertama, ia kalah perebutan kotak makan dengan Sasuke dan itu sangat menjengkelkan, ke dua, karena hal itu pula ia bisa sedikit lama mengobrol dengan Itachi setelah belanja. Itu membuatnya cukup senang karena bisa bertemu lebih dekat dengan sosok bak pangeran baik hati yang pernah ia temui di gerbang sekolah. Terima kasih pada Sasuke? Jangan harap! Itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpi yang tidak berguna!

"Jika kau punya banyak waktu, gunakan otakmu untuk mengingat hal yang penting, Jidat Pinky!"

"Harga diri yang terluka itu sangat penting, Ayam!"

"Hoo, jadi kau merasa harga dirimu terlukai karena kau kalah dalam perebutan kotak makan itu, Pinky New York?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Urusai! Jangan memanggilku Pinky New York, Ayam Tiren!"

"Kenapa? Itu terlihat sangat cocok denganmu, Pinky New York Jidat Lebar!"

Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, ia juga mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan muka Sasuke... "Kau..." Entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali mencekik leher Sasuke beberapa hari ini.

"HOIII, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Potong Deidara menggunakan toak dari mini panggung mimbar upacara. "KALIAN BERDUA, PALING BELAKANG DARI KELAS A! KENAPA KALIAN SIBUK SENDIRI? KALIAN PIKIR INI TEMPAT PACARAN, HAH?"

PACARAN? Itu hanya untuk mempermudah penyebutan.

Semua menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa senior juga mendekat. Ada Itachi, Sasori, dan juga sang ketua OSIS. Habislah sudah..

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah baju Sasuke!" Perintah Sasori.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori.."Tapi dia keterlaluan, Nii-san! Dia membuatku sangat kesal!"

"Lepaskan, Sakura! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membuat masalah!" Sakura menatap kakaknya yang terlihat khawatir daripada marah atas kelakuannya. Sakura hanya menurut saat sang kakak melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya... "Gomen, Nii-san..." Ia dirangkul Sasori untuk mencari udara segar.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan barisan, Sasuke sudah kembali mengganggunya... "Hoe, hoe, tak kusangka kau bisa jadi kucing penurut juga."

"Sasuke, sudah hentikan!" Itachi angkat bicara. Jujur saja ia belum mengerti duduk permasalahannya kenapa Sakura sampai sekesal itu pada adiknya, si Sasuke.

 **Taman belakang gedung kelas XII A...**

Sasori membawa Sakura ke taman yang agak jauh dari lapangan. Ia mencoba menenangkan emosi adiknya yang menurutnya itu sangat labil. Naik-turun tidak menentu. Khawatir. Jelas, itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang kakak yang begitu paham bagaimana solah tingkah dan perilaku sang adik. Sejauh yang ia tahu, adiknya itu sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan sekesal apapun adiknya, adiknya selalu bisa mengontrol emosi. Tapi kali ini, adiknya yang manis itu bisa berubah errr... kasar.

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu melakukan apapun yang kau sukai, sejauh jika itu memang baik untukmu. Kau ingin berubah, oke, sebagai kakakmu, aku sangat menyetujuinya. Aku mendukungmu sepenuh hati... Tapi lihat, jika seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin khawatir." Sasori menatap adiknya yang duduk menunduk.

"Gomen, Nii-san. Tapi tadi sangat menyenangkan..." Sakura menoleh ke Sasori lalu tersenyum manis.

?

?

Sasori tak mengerti bagaimana cara adiknya berfikir. Masa lalu adiknya telah membuat perubahan besar. Tak hanya sikap dan perilaku, tapi juga sifat, emosi juga ikut berubah. Sakura lebih sering tanpa emosi... Hidup lama tanpa emosi, lalu tiba-tiba berubah total, bahkan melebihi sifat Sakura yang dulu. Ceria-minim emosi-kelewat ceria... Terlalu jahat jika Sasori memiliki pemikiran adiknya itu rada tidak waras, ya walau ada sisi lain yang mengompori untuk menarik kesimpulan seperti itu juga sih...

Sasori menyerah... Bukankah kelewat ceria jauh lebih baik daripada minim emosi? Itu yang selama ini ia harapkan, kan?

Sasori menghela nafas... "Hah, jika menyenangkan, kenapa kau memasang muka menakutkan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya sedang kesal, Nii-san. Bayangkan saja, jika ada Sasuke yang ada hanya bertengkar melulu. Sasuke-ayam itu sangat usil, menyebalkan, menjengkelkan. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran! Dia pikir, dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja mengataiku Jidat Pinky... Pinky New York... jidat Lebar... Dasar ayam tiren menyebalkan! Aku pasti akan membalasnya!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya.

Sasori tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Sakura dengan nada kesal. Rasanya, ada emosi hidup yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Jika memang pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke di KISH, baik untuk Sakura, maka ia hanya perlu mengamati perkembangan adiknya itu. Bagaimanapun, luka masa lalu itu harus sembuh...

"Jangan sampai kalah dari Sasuke! Kakak tidak mau jadi bahan bullyan kakaknya yang gaje!"

Tak disangka jika kakaknya mendukungnya..."Hai, hai.. Nii-san tak perlu khawatir. Anak kurang ajar seperti dia memang perlu mendapatkan pelajaran. Aku ini sangat membencinya, jadi aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Memang apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu begitu membencinya, Sakura? Bukankah ini masih hari ke tiga berangkat sekolah?" Ya, Sasori sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa adiknya mendeklarasikan rasa benci pada si bungsu Uchiha, yang ia ketahui jika sosok berjuluk pangeran itu sangat digilai cewek-cewek. Rupanya, sihir ketampanan bak pangeran itu tidak mempan pada adiknya.

"Hmm..." Haruskah Sakura menceritakan jika ia ditolak Sasuke dengan cara yang menurutnya kurang ajar karena melukai harga dirinya? Lalu karena itu ia mulai membenci Sasuke dan merubah kembali segala penampilan kamuflasenya selama ini hanya demi memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke?... "Saa na, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Jangan membeci seseorang tanpa alasan, Sakura! Itu tidak baik."

"Jieeh, seperti mama saja kata-katamu, Nii-san.. Tenang saja, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Ada yang terjadi anatara aku dengannya. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk mewakili alasanku, Nii-san?" Sakura tidak bisa membohongi kakaknya.

"Sokka, Aku percaya padamu, Sakura. Kau pasti akan berubah! Ada baiknya juga kau membenci Sasuke..."

Sasori berfikiran jika membenci Sasuke ada baiknya? "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia juga, aku rasa kau memiliki keberanian untuk keluar dari kelabu masa lalumu... Kau mencoba kembali ceria setelah bertemu dengannya..."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Masa lalu itu adalah mimpi buruk... "Aku sudah berjanji pada mama dan papa jika aku akan melawan masa laluku."

"Lewat Sasuke sebagai awal?"

"Ya mungkinlah.."

"Awas jatuh cinta!" Goda Sasori.

"Tidak!"

"Bisa loh, benci dan cinta kan tidak ada batasnya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Onii-sama!" Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura memang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi saat ini sulit mendiskripsikannya... yang jelas kesal yang membuncah lebih mendominasi.

"Yare-yare... Lakukan sesukamu, Sakura. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali bahagia!" Sasori mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Nii-san! Begini-begini hasil maha karya mama loh.."

"Gomen, gomen.."

"Nii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou..."

Sasori tersenyum...

Suasana kembali ke lapangan yang mulai terik karena matahari yang meninggi.. Beberapa siswa yang kedapatan tidak membawa lengkap barang bawaan mendapatkan hukuman dari para senior. Termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke karena membuat masalah meski barang bawaan mereka sebenarnya lengkap.

Siswa yang tidak mendapatkan hukuman melanjutkan acara MOS dengan kerja bakti sosial membersihkan daerah sekitar sekolah. Semua peralatan di sediakan sekolah yang sepertinya sisa dari MOS tahun sebelumnya.

Siswa yang tidak lengkap jelas mendapatkan hukuman. Cukup banyak yang tak lengkap terutama para siswa laki-laki. Sebenarnya cukup lengkap, tapi karena banyak yang tidak mau memakai nametage dan tas alay mereka membuat mereka mendapatkan hukuman. Mereka diwajibkan push up dan omelan betapa pentingnya disiplin oleh para senior komisi disiplin.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura yang membuat ulah cukup heboh mendapatkan hukuman tersendiri dan jauh lebih berat di bandingkan siswa lain. Mereka di suruh membersihkan toilet.

"Kerjakan! Harus selesai sebelum makan siang! Istirahat nanti aku akan menjemput kalian." Kata Itachi. Ia pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang membawa kain pel, sikat lanta, cairan pembersih, dan ember.

Sakura melepas jas sekolahnya. Meletakkannya di cantelan yang ada di toilet itu. Sementara Sasuke melipat ujung lengan kemejanya dan ujung celana panjangnya. Mereka berdua juga melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki mereka.

"Seumur-umur aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Semua ini karna kau, maka kau yang harus membersihkannya!" Kata Sakura. Ia melihat ke semua penjuru toilet yang cukup besar itu. Meski tak begitu kotor, tapi baunya membuat pusing juga...

"Dasar tukang lempar masalah!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tukang lempar masalah!"

"Cih. Ini semua gara-gara kau kita jadi mendapatkan hukuman."

"Dasar labil, kau pikir kau itu benar? Jangan sok suci! Kau yang mulai duluan! Kau yang salah!"

"Itu kau, ayam!"

Kenapa Sakura suka sekali memanggilnya 'ayam'? Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani menatapnya penuh tantangan... "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"kenapa? Itu pas denganmu. Kau juga sering memanggilku jidat lebar, pinky..."

"Aku memanggilmu karena itu fakta!."

Memang benar... Itu fakta. Jidatnya lebar dan rambutnya pink. Kalau sudah bicara soal fakta, seua menjadi sulit untuk dipungkiri... Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia mengambil ember dan memutar kran di atasnya.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya lelah berdebat, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Ia menambahkan cairan pembersih lantai.

Setelah hampir penuh, mereka mengambil kain pel dan memasukkannya ke dalam ember. Mengaduknya pelan agar menimbulkan busa.

Mereka saling diam hingga Itachi datang memantau dan mengintruksikan untuk menyikat lantainya terlebih dahulu. Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya menurut melakukannya. Setelah memastikan Sakura dan sasuke menjalankan perintahnya, ia lantas pergi dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

" _Sasuke menemukan orang yang bisa menarik keluar jati dirinya.. Hihihi.. Aku akan mengawasinya..."_ Batin Itachi.

.

.

Seperempat jam berlalu...

Sakura membanting sikat lantainya... "AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYAAA... INI MENJIJIKKAN..."

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK! SUARA CEMPRENGMU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU INGIN PECAH!"

"TERSERAH AKU, MULUT-MULUTKU JUGA."

Sasuke melotot ke arah Sakura. Ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan sikat lantai yang ia bawa. "Cukup, Jidat!

."Apa?" Sakura justru menantangnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari jongkoknya. Ia mendekati Sakura yang berdiri dengan tatapan menantangnya. "Jangan kau pikir ini tempatmu, Nona! Bersikaplah dengan sopan!"

"Memang bukan tempatku. Suasana hatiku selalu tidak baik jika ada dirimu. Kau pembawa masalah, Tuan." Sakura membalas dengan bahasa yang sopan.

"Hoo, kau tak amnesia kan? Pembawa masalah itu dirimu. Tiba-tiba mengajak ketemuan orang yang belum kau kenal, lalu memberikan surat cinta? Jangan bercanda!"

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu!"

"Itu baru terjadi dua hari yang lalu!"

"Itu bukan surat cinta! Berapa kali aku bilang, ITU BUKAN SURAT CINTA! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada... "Ah sou... Tapi kau masih memiliki tatapan 'itu'.."

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Sakura mendelik... "Kau rabun ya? Jika kau memang anak terpandai di sekolah ini, kau tahu kan arti dari ke-ben-cian?"

"Sangat tahu. Tapi apa kau tahu jika bisa saja kau itu -ra?"

"Tidak! Yang ada hanya rasa benciku sekarang!"

"Aku perlu bukti!"

"Aku memusuhimu dari kemarin-kemarin, ITU ADALAH BUKTINYA!"

Sasuke menyeringai.. "Aku tak percaya.." Ia lantas mendorong Sakura ke dalam salah satu toilet. Setelah membuat Sakura duduk di atas kloset duduk. Sasuke lalu memegang dagu Sakura agar membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Ayam?"

Sasuke menatap intens Sakura. Ia lalu tersenyum... "Meminta buktinya..." Ia menyeriangai.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tatkala Sasuke memajukkan wajahnya. Mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan... dekat dan semakin dekat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya... aroma maskulin parfum Sasuke begitu terasa.. Bukan harum yang membuat perut eneg, tapi harum ini... terasa menenangkan.. membawa alunan yang tak begitu dimengerti.. membuat mata terpejam.. mencoba menikmati sensasinya.. seperti aroma teraphy.,.. Kenapa rasanya menjadi penurut seperti ini? Kenapa ia ingin diam saja? Ingin menerima segala sensasi itu... bagai terhipnotis... Rasanya sangat lembut ketika Sasuke mengelus permukaan pipinya yang halus... mengusapnya lembut... mulai dari bawah mata turun ke bawah...

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Mempertemukan ujung hidung mancung keduanya. Sakura yang memejamkan matanya membuat Sasuke merasa lebih leluasa. Seakan sudah mendapatkan izin untuk menikmati bibir tipis yang terlihat menggoda itu. Dekat dan semakin dekat dengan bibir menggoda itu... ini sangat... ah.. bagaimana menjelaskannya... seperti dua kutub magnet berlawanan ingin segera menyatu...

Tidak.. sensasi ini begitu menggoda... Tidak.. tidak bisa... Bukan seharusnya seperti ini. Kemana kata-kata musuh yang tadi ia lontarkan? Kemana kata kebencian itu lenyap? Kemana semuanya pergi?... Sakura tak mengerti. Bagaimana dengan hal seperti ini saja tubuhnya terasa melemas... Lalu apa ini? Are... wajahpun ikutan memanas... TIDAK! _'Kau ingat harga dirimu yang terluka, Sa-ku-ra'_ Sisi lain itu mencoba protes...

HAR-GA DI-RI

HARGA DIRI!

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunan alay manga shojounya. Ia membua matanya ketika hampir saja bibirnya dan Sasuke bertemu. Dengan dorongan yang cukup keras, ia berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah? DASAR MESUM!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuek mendelik..."Mesum, heh?"

"Apa yang baru saja ingin kau lakukan, ayam? Ka-kau me-mencoba menciumku!" wajah Sakura memanas.

Sasuke membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit agak berantakkan... "Setelah menyebutku ayam, kini kau menyebutku mesum. Buka matamu, pinky! Cewek berdada datar sepertimu tidak membuatku tertarik."

Empat sudut siku mencul di kepala Sakura. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan komentar seperti itu dari mulut busuk Sasuke tentang bentuk tubuhnya?... Dengan cepat ia menutupi bagian dadanya yang entah sejak kapan dua kancingnya terbuka dan sedikit memperlihatkan bra miliknya.. Dari sejak kapan Sasuke melihatnya? Sejak tadi pagi? Di lapangan? Di toilet? Atau baru saja?... "Jangan seenaknya menilai seseorang, ayam kurang ajar!"

"Itu fakta! Kau anggap milikmu itu besar, hah?"

Frontal sekali! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Kenapa mudah sekali Sasuke mengucapkannya? Yang benar saja!.. Dengan nada enteng seperti itu?.. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!... "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya.. "Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya. Kau masih memiliki tatapan 'itu'. Hahaha.."

Eh...

Sasuke tertawa?

"A-apa yang kau..."

"Kancingkan bajumu, aku melihat Itachi datang!" Kata Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di dalam toilet.

.

.

.

HEEEEEEE?

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

.

.

.

 **Typo banyak, jadi maaf ya...**

 **See you...**

 **Thanks for all readers...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIRGAHAYU RI 72, SEMOGA NEGERI INI SEMAKIN BAIK... KERJA BERSAMA!**

 **Bagaimana? Ada yang menang lomba tujuh belasan? Ada yang menang lomba karung? Lomba makan kerupuk? Hahaha... jadi inget masa kecil dulu... sangat indah...**

 **Gomen baru bisa update, sakitku kambuh. Jadi selama dua minggu ini kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Hahaha... pemulihan butuh waktu lama... Tak kusangka akan selama ini.**

 **Maaf, untuk kisah yang tak sempurna...**

 **Thanks for all readers, reviewers, and silent readers...**

 **Mau curhat nih... Teman kuliahku mau menikah, nah kado yang berkesan dan kagak bisa dibandingkan dengan nominal uang itu apa ya? Kalau ada saran boleh kok komen di chapter ini atau PM aku... Thanks before...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So... sumangga dibaca...**

 **Nuwun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Cr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **The second day of MOS...**

Jadwal MOS hari ini adalah meminta tanda tangan kakak angkatan! Kadang ingin bertanya pada entah siapa, kenapa MOS itu identik dengan meminta tanda tangan? Pain, ketua OSIS bilang itu karena akan memudahkan proses perkenalan dengan para senior. Ok, kenalan itu apa perlu sampai harus meminta tanda tangannya setelahnya? Aisshhh, Sakura paling malas melakukannya. Lihat saja, baru setengah jam mendapatkan perintah dari Pain, ketua OSIS, semua siswa baru langsung berbondong-bondong memburu tanda tangan para senior. Sementara dirinya? Hanya berdiri sambil memegang buku di bawah pohon sakura. Ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana, dari siapa dulu. Sepertinya para senior itu cukup merepotkan.

"Jangan melamun seperti itu!" Kata Sasori yang menghampiri dari arah belakang.

Sakura menoleh.. "Kakak! Moo, bikin kaget saja..."

"Kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Cih, berisik! Nii-san sendiri kenapa malah disini? Tidak diburu para gadis-gadis ganjen itu?" Sakura ingat, waktu kemarin pulang sekolah, kakaknya dihadang para siswi baru yang meminta foto bersama. Yang membuat Sakura kesal, ia sampai hampir terjungkal karena para siswi itu cukup brutal menghampiri kakaknya. Beruntung ada Gaara yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Ia terselamatkan oleh Gaara yang menopang punggungnya agar tak terjatuh. Gara-gara itu, ia jadi bisa berkomunikasi dengan Gaara, meski hanya ucapan terima kasih. Itu pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Gaara. Cowok miskin alis dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Hm, sokka... Jadi adikku ini pecemburu, heh?" Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"..." Sakura hanya tidak menyukai suasana yang kelewat ramai.

"Kau bilang ingin berubah, tapi menghadapi kerumunan seperti itu saja sudah menyerah... Ini!" Sasori memberikan sebuah buku.

Sakura menerima buku itu dan membukanya... "Ini... Nii-san, arigatou..." Sakura memeluk kakaknya. Sasori hanya menyimpulkan senyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

Buku itu adalah buku yang berisi tanda tangan para senior. Sasori yang meminta tanda tangan itu pada teman-temannya. Ia sadar betul bagaimana adiknya itu. Adiknya adalah seorang hime-sama yang perlu pengawasan ekstra. Sudah setahun menutup diri dari kehidupan sosial. Berjuang sendiri dalam keramaian pasti membuatnya ketakutan. Terlalu sulit untuk Sakura hadapi.

"Bisa melepaskanku? Jika ada yang lihat kau akan terkena julukkan ratu bro-con..." (Brother complex).

"Aku tidak peduli, biar para siswi ganjen kemarin lihat dan tidak mengejar-ngejar Nii-san lagi... Pokoknya siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih Nii-san nanti aku yang menentukan! Harus dalam persetujuanku!"

"Adik yang egois.."

"Aku tahu..."

"Dan selalu membuat khawatir.."

"Gomen..."

Mereka melepaskan tautan pelukkan mereka. "Nah, sebaiknya kau juga belajar berbaur dengan yang lain! Tnda tangan yang aku minta belumlah banyak, kau bisa kan melanjutkannya?"

"Ta-tapi Nii-san..."

Sasori memegang kedua bahu sakura dan menatapnya... "Jika kau berusaha berubah, kau harus melakukannya! Kau pasti bisa, Sakura!...Cobalah untuk membuka diri, kau itu cantik, banyak yang ingin berkenalan denganmu..."

"Bukankah karena itu kan aku menjadi seperti ini..." Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Ia ingin menangis. "Tapi aku akan melupakannya..."

"Lupakan masa lalumu dan berubahlah! Pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah, 'banyak yang ingin melupakan masa lalu, tapi sedikit yang belajar dari masa lalu'?"

"Nico Robin-One Piece..."

"Kau paling hafal kan dengan anime itu sampai quote kerennya kau ingat?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak melewatkan satu episodepun!"

"Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu, Sakura! Buktikan jika kau ingin berubah! Kakakmu ini tidak akan pernah lelah untuk membantu... Jadi, kerjakan tugas seniormu!"

"Iya.'

"Jangan berfikir kau bisa memalsukannya ya.. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu!"

"Cih, tidak akan!"

.

.

.

 **Time skip...**

"Ini menyebalkan. Senior sok ganteng macam Hidan itu ingin sekali kutendang wajahnya." Gerutu Ino.

Sakura hanya menatap teman-temannya yang kelihatan kesal. Bukankah angin berhembus cukup sejuk? Angin bahkan menerbangkan mahkota bunga Sakura di atas mereka? Bukankah ini suana nyaman untuk meredam emosi?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hidan-senpai menyuruhku menyanyi balonku ada lima dengan huruf 'i', setelah itu baru memberiku tanda tangan..." jawab Ino.

"Mending, aku disuruh joget 'Caesar'..." Kata Karin. Ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di laci mengingat betapa malunya tadi.

"A-aku disuruh merapikan dasinya.." Hinata merasa biasa saja.

"Hoi, Hinata itu cantik. Pantas saja, pilih kasih.." Kata Tenten... "Beda sama yang tomboy seperti aku, aku disuruh mencarikannya dua siswi cantik untuk meminta tanda tangannya..."

"Bu-buka ka-karena itu..." Sela Hinata.

"Hah, sampai seperti itu?" Sakura tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini sebelumnnya.

"Dengarkan saranku, Sakura!" Ino menatap mantap mata Sakura... "Jangan meminta tanda tangan Hidan-senpai! Mengerti!"

Sakura cukup pandai memaknai situasi. Mendekat keramaian saja butuh teman, mana mungkin kan ia mendekati Hidan-senpai sendirian? Oh, ia baru ingat jika ia sudah memiliki banyak tanda tangan dari kakakknya. Ia memeriksa daftar tanda tangan yang didapat oleh kakaknya. Ia mengurutkannya dari atas ke bawah mencoba mencari nama Hidan di dalam list itu. Ya, siipp, ada nama Hidan di sana. Oh Tuhan, dia sangat beruntung. Sang kakak menyelamatkannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya.." Sakura tersenyum.

"HEEE?"

"bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkan perlakukan menyebalkan seperti kami apa mendapatkan perlakuan khusus seperti Hinata?"

"Minta bantuan orang untuk meminta tanda tangannya.." Sakura tidak bernit bohong untuk ini. Kata tepatnya adalah mendapatkan bantuan dari kakaknya.

Ino dkk hanya bisa memaklumi saja. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan tolong dari gadis yang paling banyak 'dibicarakan' para siswa di KISH ini.

Mereka kembali berbincang dengan membahas para senior yang mudah dan sulit didekati. Setidaknya dengan hasil perbincangan itu, bisa menjadi patokkan mereka agar lebih mudah mendapatkan tanda tangan dengan mengeliminasi senior yang pelit-menyebalkan macam Hidan-senpai.

.

,

Setelah istirahat sejenak, Sakura dkk kembali melanjutkan meminta tanda tangan. Menurut teman-temannya, senior yang pelit tanda tangan dan menyebalkan itu seperti senior Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara... Sakura sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka! Kakaknya memang keren. Kakaknya sangat mengerti akan dirinya, bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini. Kakaknya menjauhkannya dari kesulitan. Rasanya hanya ucapan terima kasih tak cukup untuk kakaknya. Kakaknya sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dan mereka berpencar saat memburu tanda tangan...

Sakura kini sendirian, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati senior yang dikerumunin siswa baru. Ia lebih menunggu sampai mereka bubar. Sudah sepuluh menit, tak kunjung sepi juga. Senior itu siapa sih? Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu siswa yang meminta tanda tangan? Apa senior itu begitu populer di kalangan siswa? Terutama para perempuan...

Delapana menit kemudian, detikkan jam tangan Sakura sudah bergeser berkali-kali, kerumunan itu mulai bubar juga. Nampaklah sosok berambut hitam di anataranya. Sosok senior yang memiliki senyuman meneduhkan itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

He? Kearahnya? Sakura celingak-celinguk ke arah kanan dan kiri..

Sakura menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri, Itachi, nama senior itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sakurapun mendekat. Astaga, sungguh, senior yng satu ini adalah yang terbaik di anatara semuanya, tentu saja Sasori sang kakak juga. Meski tidak mengenal secara lebih dekat, tapi Sakura ingin percaya jika senior Itachi adalah orang yang baik. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah sebulan yang lalu. Di depan sekolah dan kenangan rontokkan mahkota bunga sakura. Bagi Sakura, saat itu adalah kenangan yang sangat manis hingga ia tidak ingin melupakannya. Rontokkan bunga Sakura itu tersimpan rapi di buku bindernya.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, adiknya Sasori!" Perintah Itachi. Meski sudah tahu nama Sakura, tapi basa-basi sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Lagian ia masih penasaran dengan gadis cantik di depannya ini, gadis yang mampu menarik perhatian adik tercintanya, si Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku, senpai. Sebelumnya sudah berkenalan di depan kelas." Sakura rada kecewa jika Itachi melupakan perkenalannya di kelas dua hari yang lalu. Jika lupa akan dirinya di pertemuan pertama waktu pendaftaran sekolah sih wajar karena saat itu ia masih berdandan 'culun'.

Itachi meminta buku tanda tangan milik Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan pulpennya dan berniat menandatangani buku itu. "Apa kau sudah bertemu adikku hari ini?"

"A-adik?" Itachi memiliki adik? Sakura belum paham saat ini.

"Sasuke."

Sakura melebarkan matanya... "Sasuke?" Sasuke Uchiha adik Itachi Uchiha? Tunggu, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Dari marga saja sudah sama, bukan hal yang aneh, kan? Ya bukan, hanya saja itu terlalu mengejutkan. Ayolah, adiknya seperti itu, kakaknya seperti ini..

"Hm, Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sangat merepotkanmu.."

Sakura hanya meringis saja. Tidak hanya sangat merepotkan, tapi juga super menyebalkan. Setiap ada Sasuke tensi darahnya naik, panas, dan hawanya ingin emosi melulu.

Itachi memberikan buku yang ditandatanganinya itu pada Sakura. "Terima kasih, setidaknya dia memiliki teman yang bisa membuatnya semangat."

Sakura menerima buku itu.. "Semangat?" Kenapa otaknya yang cerdas tidak bisa mencerna lebih dalam? Semangat? Apa selama ini Sasuke tidak semangat? Memang ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dulunya tidak semangat? Orang macam Sasuke memiliki hal seperti itu? Orang menyebalkan itu? Sasuke Uchiha?

"Bertemanlah dengannya, kau akan tahu jati dirinya!" itachi berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Se-senapai, arigatou..." Kata Sakura cukup keras. Itachi hanya mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

"Hm, menggoda kakakku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura yang cukup kaget langsung berbalik dan melototi Sasuke.

"Gagal mendapatkan adik, kini beralih ke kakak. Ho, berani juga kau.."

Sakura menggunakan bukunya untuk kipasan. Kenapa setiap ada Sasuke rasanya menjadi sangat panas?... "Bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang buku berisi tanda tangan... "Tentu saja bukan, karena itu merepotkan."

"Pergi sana! Kerjakan tugasmu! Membuat sepat saja." Ketus Sakura.

Sasuke membuka bukunya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. "Aku sudah selesai."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Uso! Senior itu banyak, kau pasti curang!"

"Cih, aku tidak serendah itu!"

Rupanya Sasuke memanfaatkan para cewek-cewek untuk nitip minta tanda tangan. Curang? Hm, kata Sasuke , ia hanya memanfaatkan pesonanya. Narsis!

"Hei pinky, aku punya sesuatu menarik." Sasuke tersenyum.

Itu mengerikan, batin Sakura... "..."

Sasuke menunjukkan ponselnya... "Tidak tertarik? Kau pasti akan menyembahku setelah ini."

"Hah? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Tidak percaya?"

Sakura terlihat tidak tertarik. Sasuke lalu menyalahkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan suatu video pada Sakura. Sakura lalu melihatnya. Mencoba menyimpulkan video apa yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Matanya melebar selebar-lebarnya. Ia lalu mencoba merebut ponsel milik Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ba-gai-ma-na, Sa-yang?" Sasuke merasa di atas angin.

Sakura merinding mendengar kata 'sayang' keluar dari musuhnya itu.. "Hapus itu!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kubilang hapus, ya hapus!"

"Aku akan menghapusnya jika kau bersedia menjadi pelayanku!"

"Itu permintaan yang berlebihan, Sasuke Sa-yang..." Giliran Sakura yang menyebut Sasuke sayang.

"Begitukah? Kalau tersebar, kau akan terkenal dengan sa-ngat ce-pat." Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Kau..." Sakura ingin memukul Sasuke.

"Ter-kenal dengan ce-pat." Sasuke mengancam lagi.

Ok, Sakura kesal karena ia harus menyerah. Menyerah melawan Sasuke? Ayolah, itu fakta paling tidak mungkin! "Jika sampai tersebar, kau orang pertama yang akan kubunuh!"

"Rahasia aman, Nona. Jaa, besok jam tujuh malam kau harus ikut denganku!"

"HEI! Tidak akan secepat itu, kan?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah setuju menjadi pelayanku, kan? Atau... kau mau ini tersebar?" Sasuke menunjukkan video itu lagi.

Sakura menginjak-injak tanah karena kesal... "Baiklah, jika kau telat menjemputku. Aku tidak mau menemanimu!"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata itu! Kacung itu tidak boleh memerintah tuannya!"

"Haaah, baiklah-baiklah."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura... "Maid yang penurut. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Dan mereka saling bertukar nomor.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini. Kenapa ia mudah sekali dipermainkan Sasuke dengan video sialan itu? Kenapa harus ada video itu? Kenapa juga Sasuke yang punya? Kebetulan yang menyakitkan. Aaargghhh, Sakura merasa jika saat ini menuruti Sasuke adalah yang terbaik. Ia akan berusaha menyingkirkan video nista itu dari dunia ini! Setelah itu, ia akan membalas Sasuke! Pelayan? Ojou-sama seperti dirinya itu tidak pantas menjadi pelayan! Sasuke harus membayarnya!

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyalahkan lampu kamarnya. Ya, meski masih siang, lampu kamar Sakura pasti harus menyala. Sakura membenci kegelapan!

Setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, ia lalu membanting tasnya sembarangan. Ia melepas baju seifukunya dan melemparnya sembarangan juga. Hanya memakai rok sekolah dan tanktop hitam ketatnya, ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur super empuknya.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Dan super kesal.

Ia berulang kali memukul-mukul kasurnya untuk menumpahkan segala rasa kesalnya. Oh astaga, hanya dengan membayangkan dirinya menerima status sebagai pelayan Sasuke saja sudah melukai harga dirinya. Rencana membalas dendam pada Sasuke harus tertunda. Justru kini dia malah terjebak menjadi pelayan Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil mendominasinya dan itu mengesalkan. Tidak termaafkan. Sialll, ia harus mengakuinya.

Hah, besok apa yang menunggunya? Apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke? Jam tujuh malam?

Lelah membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

Sakura tertidur lelap. Hari ini ia berjalan lebih jauh dari biasanya, lebih lelah dari biasanya. Ia lebih banyak berinteraksi sosial dari biasanya. Ia merasa takut lebih dari biasanya. Meski akhirnya lancar dan baik-baik saja, tapi masalahnya dengan Sasuke menodai hari baiknya. Besok ia harus berjuang keras di MOS terakhir.

.

/

Sasori memasuki kamar Sakura. Ia ingin mengajak Sakura makan karena sepulang sekolah, mereka belum makan. Tidak ditutup pintunya. Sasori memanggil nama Sakura, tapi tidak dijawab. Iapun mendekati adiknya itu dan mendapati jika Sakura sudah tertidur. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar Sakura. Berantakkan. Sepatu, kaos kaki, tas, dan baju sekolah berada di lantai. Ia lalu menoleh ke adiknya yang tertidur pulas dengan hanya memakai pakaian minim itu. Ia lalu menghela nafas. Adiknya sungguh menggoda, jika laki-laki normal pasti akan tergada. Ia memang tak menampik rasa itu, tapi perasaannya pada sang adik adalah kasih sayang seorang kakak yang selalu ingin melindungi adiknya.

Sasori lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. Ia mengelus pelan jidat Sakura dan menyingkirkan poni-poni Sakura. Ia lalu tersenyum. Hari ini ia cukup bangga pada adiknya yang berusaha keras berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Meski ia memiliki urusan lain, tapi matanya selalu mengawasi Sakura dari jarak jauh. Ia tahu jika Sakura berteman dengan Hinata, Ino, Karin, dan Tenten. Sungguh, itu kemajuan yang luar biasa. Belum lagi, ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Meski dengan Sasuke banyak bertengkarnya, tapi Sakura bisa sedekat itu dengan laki-laki adalah keajaiban luar biasa. Sasori ingat betul bagaimana Sakura sebelum ini. Semoga selama di Jepang, Sakura akan memaafkan dirinya...

.

/

 **Malam harinya...**

Suasana ruang keluarga cukup tenang meski beberapa kali terjadi perdebatan. Banyak sanggahan tertentunya.

"Tapi Kek, besok aku ada janji dengan teman." Sakura duduk di samping sang kakak.

Semua mata langsung menuju ke arah Sakura. Janji? Maksudnya Sakura akan membawa temannya ke rumah? Sakura akan keluar dengan temannya? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura mulai berteman lagi? Benarkah?

"Baiklah, jam berapa kau akan bertemu dengan temanmu itu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Jam tujuh malam, kek." Jawab Sakura.

Jiraiya sejenak berfikir... "Tidak masalah, acara dimulai jam delapan malam. Kau memiliki waktu sejam untuk menepati janjimu. Setuju?"

Sakura merasa senang. Ini adalah pertolongan dewa lewat kakeknya. Satu jam bersama Sasuke itu lebih dari cukup sebelum darahnya mendidih... "Baiklah. Memangnya kita mau kemana, kek?"

"Bertemu calon suamimu."

?

?

?

?

?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sasori melebarkan matanya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika akan ada pembicaraan seperti ini di keluarga Haruno yang tenang damai dan menjunjung tinggi asas kebebasan... Ya, walau sebelumnya ia sudah pernah mendengar pembicaraan seperti ini, tapi ia tak menyangka jika akan terjadi secepat ini. Sudah begitu, adiknya yang akan menanggung tanggung jawab sebesar itu lagi.

"Ca-calon, su-suami? Kakek yang be-benar saja!" Sakura kaget tak terkira. Ayolah. Suami? Mencoba dekat dengan laki-laki saja sangat berat. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan calon yang direkomendasikan kakeknya? Lagian, jaman sekarang? Perjodohan? Hoe, Sakura msih 16 tahun!"

"Kakek benar, Sakura... Papa sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Calon suamimu dari keluarga mafia terbesar di Jepang!" Sang ayah menyetujui. Kakashi terlihat tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Mafia? Yakusa?

Putri keluarga Haruno yang kaya tujuh turunan akan menikah dengan putra keluarga mafia?

Keluarganya pasti sudah gila!

"A-aku memang sangat menghormati kakek, papa, dan juga mama. Aku selalu meyakini jika apapun yang kalian putuskan untuk hidupku itu adalah hal yang baik untukku... Ta-tapi, apa tidak apa-apa dengan diriku yang sekarang? " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Menyadari hal itu, Sasori memegang tangan Sakura seolah mengisyaratkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Meski mereka keluarga mafia, tapi mereka adalah teman baik keluarga kita, Sakura. Kakek berteman baik dengan kakeknya calon suamimu dan mama dan papa juga berteman baik dengan orang tuanya dia. Mereka sangat baik, Sakura. Mereka bisa menjadi tempat dimana kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu." Sang Mama ikut menyambung pembicaraan

Sebenarnya apa yang keluarganya rencananakan?

"Maafkan papa, Sakura... Papa rasa ini adalah salah satu cara agar kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. Papa rasa jika kau memiliki laki-laki yang berada di sampingmu, lukamu akan segera sembuh." Kakashi terlihat serius. Ia memang tidak pernah main-main dengan kehidupan anaknya.

"Aku memiliki Sasori-nii yang selalu ada di sampingku, Pa..."

"Memang, tapi mau sampai kapan kau bergantung pada kakakmu? Kakakmu itu keluargamu, Sakura. Beda dengan dia, dia akan menjadi teman hidupmu. Kau bisa merubah cara pandangmu dengan dia." Jiraiya menambahi.

Sakura harus memutar otaknya. Sungguh, ia ingin menolak acara perjodohan ini. Yaelah jaman sekarang itu sudah bukan jamannya jodoh menjodohkan. Sakura bahkan tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Cinta? Ia ingin melupakan perasaan seperti itu!

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau aku bilang a-aku sudah memiliki pacar?" Kata Sakura sedikit ragu.

Pacar?

?

?

Gantian, semua penuh tanya.

"Pacar?"

"Pacar? Sayang, kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Semua tertuju pada Sakura.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia perlu penjelasan... "Hoe Sakura, kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada kakak? Huh, aku sudah memiliki pacar! Besok adalah acara kencanku dengannya!" Suara Sakura terdengar mantap.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Rin langsung tersenyum. Apa kekhawatiran mereka selama ini terlalu berlebihan? Nyatanya Sakura bahkan sudah memiliki pacar. Ah, rupanya perjodohan harus dibatalkan?

"Benarkah, sayang? Astaga, mama sangat senang mendengarnya. Selama kita kembali di Jepang, kau memberi banyak kejutan, sayang..."

"Papa senang, kau melampaui harapan kami. Kau berubah banyak, sayang..."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan berubah, Pa..Ma..."

"Baiklah, tapi besok kau harus datang, setidaknya kau harus menyapa keluarga mereka. Mereka teman baik keluarga kita. Mereka juga sudah banyak membantu bisnis keluarga kita. Kau tahu kan, bisnis pengembang membutuhkan orang-orang seperti mereka untuk melancarkan pembebasan tanah?" Kata Jiraiya.

Sakura hanya nyengir.

Sasori sejenak berfikir. Ah, mereka ya? Ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia berharap jika besok tidak akan menjadi berita heboh.

Hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat adiknya yang mulai memucat. Ia tahu pasti, adiknya itu tidak memiliki pacar! Tapi, ia ingin mengikuti permainan adiknya. Adiknya itu tidak menyukai hal perjodohan, Sakura pasti akan melakukan banyak cara untuk menolaknya. Tapi tak disangka jika Sakura berani berbohong untuk menolaknya. Tunggu, Sasori ingin mengikuti permainan adiknya itu. Ia ingin bersantai, kenapa? Ia sudah mengerti kira-kira besok akan terjadi seperti apa...

Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya...

Sakura, besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan...

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, sudah dulu ye... minim inspirasi. Meski akhir cerita sudah di tentukan, tapi nyatanya merangkai kisah sulit juga. Hahaha...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti sampai chapter ini...**

 **Selanjutnya akan berusaha lebih keras...**

 **Jaa, matta ne, minna-tachi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapte r 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku senang dengar komenan positifnya.. seperti disemangati untuk memberikan jauh lebih baik lagi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **matur nuwun banget sampun mampir lan maos cerito kulo.. hehehe...**

 **selow saja dulu... kita bermain-main dengan SasuSakunya... Lupakan soal cinta, ini hanyalah rivalitas semata.. Plaaaaaaaaaaakkkk/**

 **bukan, aku hanya tak suka kisah mellow... Tapi aku jauh lebih pinat membuat kisah mellow, kisah pertengkaran kayak gini cucoknya diselingi komedi romantis...**

 **maa,, aku hanya harus lebih berusaha lagi, kan?**

 **Thanks buat semuanya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna-san... nikmati bacanya...**

 **Gak suka, sumangga skip mawon...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Cr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **THE LAST MOS...**

AGENDA MOST TERAKHIR ADALAH MEMBUAT KESAN SELAMA MOS!

Itu diplencengkan oleh para senior untuk membuat surat cinta pada para senior yang dianggap idola bagi siswa baru. Siswa baru disuruh membuat surat cinta dan diberikan kepada senior idolanya. Jika menang akan mendapatkan hadiah yaitu kalung medali dari permen yang di sambung sedemikian rupa dengan bandul medali jajan 500-san. XD

Setelah itu mereka akan di panggil ke atas panggung untuk membacakan puisinya di hadapan semua peserta MOS...

Ini sangat menjengkelkan... pikir Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka memiliki pemikiran sama, tidak suka hal yang merepotkan.

"Kau pernah membuat surat cinta sebelumnya, kau pasti tidak akan kesulitan menuangkan perasaanmu..." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik... "Urusai.."

Hari ini Sakura kesal bukan main. Berkat ancaman video yang Sasuke punya, ia menjadi tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Ia bahkan sekarang harus duduk berdampingan berdua di taman sekolah yang sangat luas itu. Para siswa menyebar dan membentuk beberapa kelompok acak untuk membuat surat cinta.

Saat Sakura ingin kabur dari Sasuke, ingin bergabung dengan Hinata dkk, ia langsung diseret Sasuke. Hal itu membuat para fans Sasuke dan fans Sakuar berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Tidak disangka, Sakura juga memiliki fans rupanya. Meski tak sebanyak fans Sasuke. Fans Sasuke itu gila akut...

 **(Author dan pembaca adalah fans Sasuke...? hahahahha)**

Pada akhrinya surat cinta Sasuke dan Sakura untuk senior ditujukan kepada kakak mereka masing-masing... Walau serasa tidak adil, yaelah.. dari semua senior, hanya kakak mereka yang paling baik. Lagian banyak juga yang mengidolakan dua senpai tamvan ini.

 **Sakura...: "i love you, Nii-san..."**

 **Sasuke...: kode (3)**

Sasori sangat senang mendapatkan surat dari adikknya, membuat teman-temannya langsung mewek. Mereka langsung mikir jika Sakura itu brother complex rupanya... Sebenarnya yang Sasori yang memiliki sifat Sis-con, meski tidak akut kayak Itachi ke adiknya, Sasuke.

Sementara Itachi justru bereaksi lebih heboh dari yang lain. Meski hanya lambang seperti itu, ia tahu pasti jika adiknya itu menyayanginya. Ia bahkan meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke itu selalu dingin tingkahnya, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memberikan surat cinta padanya... Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang ia akan LEBIH BANYAK MEMBERIKAN CINTA PADA SASUKE... Itu janjinya.. YAELAH... Brother Complexnya Itachi emang sudah sangat akut...

Ternyata, surat cinta yang terbaik mendapatkan hadiah sungguhan. Dan pemenangnya adalah Naruto. Naruto menulis surat cinta dengan sangat panjang. Sangat puitis... Itu ditujukan kepada sasori yang ternyata isinya ingin menikahi Sakura... sontak semua orang di situ langsung tertawa. Termasuk Sakura, dari dulu Naruto memang selalu seperti itu. Dari kecil Naruto memang ingin menikahinya, ya walau ia tahu Naruto hanya ingin menggoda Sasori agar marah dan menunjukkan sifat Sis-connya pada dunia.

Setelah usai acara MOS yang dibubarkan dengan adegan termehek-mehek. Semua siswa langsung di pulangkan lebih awal dari biasanya... tidak tahu kenapa jika di akhir acara MOS pasti ada acara semacam renungan yang membuat air mata membanjiri seisi sekolah...

Seperti tidak ingin pisah saja... Padahal besok juga bertemu lagi...

Pengecualian, kebanyakan cewek yang mangis. Tapi sakura tidak. Ia biasa saja. Kalau cowok yang menangis tersedu-sedu itu Naruto. Sakura mendengarnya cukup keras karena mereka duduk bersama saat acara renungan. Ia bahkan membantu mengusap air mata Naruto dengan tisu.

.

.

 **Kelas yang sepi...**

"Ada apa memintaku menemuimu saat sekolah sudah sepi seperti ini? Ingin menyatakan cinta kepadaku lagi?"

Sakura naik pitam. "Yang benar saja! Jangan narsis deh.."

"Lalu kau ingin bicara soal apa?"

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" kata sakura yang tiba-tiba.

?

?

?

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Sakura mengulanginya.

Sasuke lalu menyilangkan ke dua tangannya.. "Hoe.. hoe... apa hari ini akan hujan? Tidak menyatakan cinta lagi, tapi kau malah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu... Apa bedanya?"

"Aku memiliki alasan tersenidiri. Jangan salah paham, ini hanya pura-pura! PURA-PURA! Aku tak sudi menjalin hubungan denganmu.. Cukup hari ini saja!"

"Aku tidak suka diperintah! Jadi, apa keuntunganku jika aku menyetujui permintaanmu itu? Itu hal yang merepotkan, kau tahu kan, harganya pasti juga sangat mahal.."

"Apapun itu, aku akan menyetujuinya. Kau juga sudah tahu jika aku tak akan bisa lari dari video itu. Jadi krena aku memintamu menjadi pacarku dalam sehari, maka kau boleh meminta apapun padaku dalam sehari juga."

Sasuke tertarik dengan kata sakral itu... apapun... "Apapun?"

"Ya. Apapun."

"Yakin?"

"Ya..."

"Hahahahha... tak aku sangka harga dirimu yang setinggi langit itu bisa jatuh dengan mudahnya. Aku penasaran dengan alasannya..."

"kau akan tahu nanti."

"Baiklah, berputarlah 3 kali dan menggonggong manis seperti anjing pudle."

"what?" perempatan mucul di kepala Sakura.

"Tidak mau?"

" _Sial, dia itu pintar sekali memanfaatkan segala peluang. Aku sudah menahan amarahku karena menurunkan harga diri, dia masih saja kolot. Sungguh lawan yang sulit di kalahkan... Aku sungguh ingin menghajarnya.. Haaahh, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Cih, aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Mana mungkin aku akan meminta Naruto berpura-pura jadi pacarku. Ini akan mudah ketahuan. Bodoh, dalam sebulanku di Jepang, aku belum menemukan teman laki-laki... habisnya.. itu sulit... siaalllllllllllllllllll"_ Batin Sakura.

"Tidak mau?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mau tidak mau... Sakura berputar tiga kali, lalu... "Waw..." Dia melakukan permintaan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Sungguh.. alasan itu pasti luar biasa... Sasuke yakin, cewek dengan harga diri tinggi seperti sakura RELA MELAKUKANNYA...

Dan sasuke merekam moment langka itu.. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar seperti ini... ya.. ini akan menjadi senjata andalannya yang baru. Ia lalau tersenyum setan dan mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Anjing pintar..."

" _Aku akan membunuhmu lain kali, Sasuke... KUSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."_

 _._

 _._

 **Young, Wild, and sexy**

.

.

 **Time skip... jam 05 sore...**

Sakura keluar rumahnya dengan pakaian yang menurut Sasuke sangat aneh. Bagai ninja nyasar tidak jelas. Baju kebesaran. Kaos kaki panjang sampai lutut, kaca mata besar, bahkan Sakura juga memakai tudung kepala. Ini seperti penampilan Sakura yang culun, bedanya tanpa rambut kepang duanya.

Sasuke kesal bukan main.. dia sudah sangat keren dengan stelan jas hitam gelap dan dasi birunya belang putih, sementara Sakura? Seperti orang yang sedang melakukan penyamaran...

Di dalam mobil Sasuke...

"Kita bukan sedang pesta kostum, Sakura!"

"ini caraku untuk berkencan."

"Kau jangan membuatku malu! Ganti pakaianmu atau kita tidak akan pergi berkencan!"

"Tidak mau.''

"Ganti!"

"Tidak."

"GANTI!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Ia bahkan menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak...

Sakura hampir terjedot... "Kau gila, hah? Mau membunuh kita? Kalau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri. Jangan mengajakku!"

"Itu boutique, ayo ke sana! Atau aku akan membeberkan video ini ke TV swasta!"

Gila, Sasuke sudah gila. Ancamannya tidak tidak main-main, ke TV swasta? YANG BENAR SAJA!

Mau tidak mau, Sakura menurutinya. Merekapun memarkir mobil di depan boutique yang di maksud oleh Sasuke. Sakura membaca nama butique itu. Yamanaka Boutique...

Milik keluarga Ino?

Besarnya... Pasti sangat terkenal. Itu yang sedang sakura pikirkan. Saat memasuki ke dalam bangunan itu, dua orang satpam membukan pintu masukya. Suasana terlihat sangat ramai. Sakura mulai gemetaran. Ia bahkan sampai memegang baju Sasuke untuk mencari ketenangan. Ia menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. sekilas ia meluangkan waktu untuk melihatnya. Astaga. Ia baru sadar jika saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura dengan keadaan seperti ini,,, Ketakutan? Hoe, ini bukan tempat yang menakutkan. Kenapa Sakura bisa sampai seperti itu..

Bukankah selama ini Sakura merasa kesal jika berada di dekat-dekat dengannya. Ini sampai memegang bajunya?

Sasuke akhirnya hanya membiarkan Sakura berpegangan pada bajunya. Entah apa, ia juga meras kasihan dengan Sakura. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan sangat eratnya. Sakura terperangah. Ia hanya terdiam mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke.

Setidaknya ia merasa jauh lebih baik...

.

.

Dalam keadaan seperti inipun, Sakura masih saja merasa takut. Ia tak mau menatap muka siapa saja. Ia lebih suka menunduk. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Iapun memilihkan baju untuk Sakura. Sebuah dress one piece senada dengan warna rambut Sakura. Tapi sedikit soft... sangat manis dengan corak soft cherry blossom di ujung bajunya... Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk memakainya. Ia ingin tertawa saat Sakura memintanya untuk menunggu di depan kamar ganti dan mengancam akan menangis jika Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar ganti dengan cantiknya. Pakaian itu sangat cocok dengan sakura. Sasuke saja sampai terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memaksa melepaskan kaca mata milik Sakura. Sasuke mendengar bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung mengenai gadis cantik di depannya saat ini. Hal itu membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Jujur saja, pakaian itu memang cukup sexy, di atas lutut dan tanpa lengan. Kaki jenjang Sakura cukup terekspos... Sasuke menyadariinya, ia tahu jika Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Tidak mungkin ia memilih kembali baju untuk Sakura. Ini akan memakan waktu lebih banyak. ia lalu melepaskan jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

Ia mencopot bandrol harga baju itu dan memberikannya ke pelayan. Sasuke menggandeng Sakura menuju ke kasir dan membayar pakaian yang sudah dipakai itu dengan kartu creditnya.

Mereka keluar dengan berjalan agak cepat..

"Are.. Itu bukannya Sakura dan Sasuke?" Gumam Ino yang rupanya penasaran dengan bisik-bisik pengunjung yang katanya melihat pasangan pangeran dan tuan putri dari negeri dongeng. "Mereka sedang berkencan?"

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and sexy**

.

.

.

" kasih.." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke belum begitu memahami arti terima kasih itu. Apa karena ia menggandeng Sakura yang ketakutan? Ia tak memusingkannya, ia hanya penasaran kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu. Rupanya ada sisi lain yang belum sasuke ketahui dari sosok Sakura.

Mereka berhenti di taman kota yang agak sepi, Sasuke memberikan minuman soft drink pada Sakura yang terlihat memucat. Sasuke merasakan jika tangan Sakura sangat dingin. Apa sampai sebegitu takutnya Sakura?

Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam. Sasuke membiarkannya. Ia ingin mood Sasuka membaik agar tujuannya lebih mudah nanti. Ya.. sebelum itu, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan permintaan Sakura itu.

Pacar bohongan?

Untu apa coba gadis seperti Sakura melakukannya? Dan kenapa Sakura meminta kepada dirinya. Bukankah Sakura cukup dekat dengan Naruto?

Ah, Naruto sepertinya kurang cocok diajak buat bermain sinetron...

Sasuke ingin menunggu kelanjutannya..

Membuat penasaran juga...

.

Usai beristirahat di taman kota, Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan...

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kemana saja, asal tidak banyak orang. Ini masih jam 7 kurang..."

"kau tak suka keramaian?" Sakura mengangguk... "Apa keramaian membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"Hm, aku tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti itu..."

Sasuke memutar otak. Benar, selama beberapa ini ai mengamati Sakura. Yang sakura lakukan hanya menyendiri di tempat sepi, atau tidak berkumpul dengan teman wanitanya... Sakura tidak pernah ke kantin atau berjalan sendirian... Tapi, kenapa waktu itu Sakura berani dengannya saat di belakang sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat cinta?... Membingungkan... "Ya sudah, kita ke tempat tujuanmu saja."

"Jangan, masih nanti jam 8 malam acaranya! Bukankah sudah waktunya aku memenuhi permintaanmu, sebentar lagi jam 7 kan..."

"Benar juga. Baiklah..."

Mobil lambourghini hitam itu melesat ke sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan elit distrik kota Tokyo. Sabaku Hotel.

Sabaku?

Sakura seperti tidak asing mendengar nama itu. Bukankah itu nama keluarga Gaara? Cowok manis dan kawaii macam panda itu? Begitulah kata Karin padanya waktu mereka mengobrol saat jam istrirahat di sekolah.

Apa Karin menyukai Gaara? Ah, lain kali ia ingin bertanya pada Karin.

/

Loh...

Ini kebetulan atau apa... Tempat yang di maksud yang kakek juga hotel ini, kan? Sakura dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan membaca kembali pesan yang sang kakek berikan. Di sana juga di sertakan map letak hotel itu...

Hari ini, Sakura menyadari jika ternyata ia memiliki teman dengan latar belakang luar biasa. Mereka dari kalangan berada. Jika melihat kemegahan hotel ini, Sakura yakin jika Gaara adalah putra konglongmerat. Tapi kenapa bocah panda itu terlihat biasa saja.

Ya.. apa harus sombong? Naruto yang sama-sama kaya saja biasa saja. Naruto bahkan kalau pergi lebih menyukai memakai sandal jepit bewarna orange. Kemarin malah Naruto berkunjung tanpa memakai sandal dan hanya memakai celana kolor dan kaus oblong. Untung memakai mobil. Saat ditanya, katanya ia lupa. Sakura hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Sasuke, sepertinya ini keberuntungan. Tempat pertemuannya juga di sini. Akan dilaksanakan jam 8 nanti di hall utama hotel..."

"benarkah? Baguslah, aku bisa irit bensin..."

"Cih, dasar pelit! Lain kali aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena membawa mobil tanpa SIM.."

"Lakukan saja kalau kau berani.." Sasuke menunjukkan ponselnya.

Sialan..

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and sexy**

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki Hotel Sabaku.

"jika kau takut, kau bisa memegang tanganku." Goda Sasuke.

"Cih.." Mereka berjalan menuju Hall utama hotel itu.. "Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini sih? Memang ada apa? Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kan?"

"Ini juga menguntungkanmu, Sakura.. Kau memiliki tujuan di tempat ini, kan?"

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak main-main padaku, kan?"

"Dari awal kita sudah main-main, Sakura. Lagi pula kau adalah kacungku dan aku adalah majikanmu, sudah tugasmu untuk menurutiku. Jadi, apapun yang aku katakan nanti, kau harus menyutujuinya. Kau harus berkata 'ya'... Oke?"

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan.."

"Katanya aku juga bisa meminta apapun padamu, Sakura..."

Sakura manyun...

Kata sakral apapun dan video ancaman itu memang luar biasa. Siapa sangka jika ia akan mendapatkan mainan menarik di hari-harinya ke depan?

Sasuke mulai merasa jika sesungguhnya Sakura itu memiliki banyak ekspresi. Selama ini yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura itu bisa malu-malu kucing, itu saat dia menyerahkan surat cinta kepadanya. Lalu sakura juga bisa dingin, angkuh, dan menyebalkan saat menentangnya. Penolakan cinta bisa membuat Sakura berubah sangat drastis seperti orang lain saja. Seperti lahir kembali. Dan kini, ia bisa melihat Sakura manyun karena kesal. Itu lucu juga. Dan ya, ekspresi ketakutan berlebihan sakura tadi juga cukup mengganggunya. Apakah itu wajar?

Apakah lain kali ia akan menemui ekspresi Sakura yang lainnya lagi?

Ia akan menunggunya...

Sakura itu cukup menarik untuk mengisi waktu luang.. Itu sangat sayang jika tidak dimanfaatkan...

/

.

Saat sudah sampai di hall utama hotel. Mereka di sambut oleh para pelayan hotel yang memakai jas hitam putih rapi. Sakura langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti dengan ketakutan Sakura. Apa itu karena phobia atau apa, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Sakura yang sperti itu. Ini bukan main-main atau jika terlalu narsis, sakura sedang mencuri kesempatan. Bukankah sebelumnya Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya? Tidak... Ini sungguh rasa ketakutan yang tak Sasuke mengerti. Sakura sungguh-sungguh merasa ketakutan! Iapun membiarkan Sakura berpegangan kemejanya...

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada muda mudi ini... Maklum saja, dua pasangan ini terlihat sangat mencolok. Si cowok adalah pangeran Uchiha yang sangat terkenal. Sementara si cewek adalah putri cantik bak dari negeri dongeng. Oke, itu lebay... setidaknya mereka membuat banya orang terkesima.

Maklum saja, Uchiha adalah pemarkrasa acara ini... Keluarga yang sangat terkenal di seantero negeri sakura matahari terbit ini.

Sehebat itukah keluarga Uchiha? Ada yang bilang, keluarga Uchiha kebal hukum! Weeh... Komisaris? Entahlah...

Mereka celingak-celinguk mencari orang tua mereka. Sakura yakin, orang tua dan keluarganya pergi ke tempat ini. Itu artinya jika salah satu dari orang di tempat ini adalah calon suaminya, seperti yang dikatakan orang tuanya kemarin malam. Sakura melirik takut-takut, bagaimanapun suasana juga sedikit menakutkan. Orang berjas hitam itu terlihat menakutkan. Banyak wanita yang memakai gaun super mahal. Ada pula yang memakai pakaian tradisional.

Ini acara apa?

Berbagai baju mahal di sana sini.. Wine bahkan ada! Ini bukan pesta kelas orang biasa. Sungguh, Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang mengadakan pesta ini. Apa yang punya hotel? Sabaku? Itu artinya orang tua Gaara?

Sakura semakin bingung.. Ini memang bukan acara khusus keluarganya. Ia hanya akan di kenalkan dengan putra teman ayahnya yang katanya akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, me-mereka yang memakai baju tradisional itu siapa?" Bisik Sakura.

"Kau lihat laki-laki yang memakai jas itu?" Sakura mengangguk. Itu adalah Gaara... "Dia putra dari pemilik Hotel ini. Dia anak yakuza penguasa jepang utara.. Teman sekelas kita."

Sakura kaget tak terkira... "Ya-yakuza? Gaa-Gaara-san?"

"Iya. Kenapa kaget seperti itu? Jika kau sampai merasa sangat takut, kau bisa memelukku?" Sasuke lebih suka menggoda saat ini. Sakura langsung mencubit keras pinggang Sasuke yang ia gunakan untuk pegangan. "Sakit, baka!"

" _Apa dia calon suamiku? Heee? Yang benar saja! Gaara? Tapi hotel ini milik keluarganya Gaara dan orang tuaku diundang. Apa mereka berteman? Apa memang dia dan aku akan dijodohkan? Are... kenapa aku jadi blank seperti ini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mana mungkin, kan? Lagian aku juga tak begitu mengenalnya... Aku harus kembali ke rencana awal. Aku tidak mau menciptakan kecanggungan di sekolah nanti.."_

Sasuke melihat orang tuanya yang berdiri di dekat orang tua Gaara. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang.

Sakura mendapatkan sms dari kakaknya. Kakaknya melambaikan tangan dari arah yang sama dengan kumpulan orang tua Gaara. Mati sudah. Jadi benar yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya saat ini adalah putra yakuza penguasa Jepang Utara, Sabaku no Gaara? Keluarganya berada di tempat yang sama dengan keluarga Gaara.

Tidak masalah.. ia hanya harus menolak dengan baik-baik dan mengenalkan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Uchiha Sasuke. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja karena ayahnya dan kakeknya juga akan membantu menjelaskannya pada keluarga calon suaminya.

"Sakura, itu orang tuaku. Ingat pesanku tadi, kan?"

Sakura melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Wah, kebetulan. Orang tua Sasuke satu tempat dengan orang tuanya.

"iya, aku hanya harus berkata iya, kan?" Sasuke mengangguk.. "Oh iya, karena aku sudah melihat keluargaku, tak perlu menunggu sampai jam 8 nanti, kau juga harus membantuku menjadi pacarku. Kau harus bilang pada orang tuaku. Akuilah kalau kita sudah menjalin hubungan cinta selama sebulan ini.. Kau lihat laki-laki bermasker hitam itu, kan?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk... "Dia adalah papaku.. Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya di hadapannya. Setelah itu selesai. Selesai! Tugasmu beres... Aku akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu.."

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah... Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Mengakulah kalau kita sedang jatuh cinta di depan orang tuaku!"

"HE? Co-cotto..."

"Jadi ini rencanamu di jam 7 malam ini?"

Sebelum menjawabnya... sesorang sudah memanggil mereka.. "SAKURA-CHANNN..." Ah, itu suara Rin. Ibunya Sakura.

"SASU-CHANNNN..." Ho, itu sepertinya ibunya Sasuke. Wanita anggun super cantik itu terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke. Tunggu... –chan? Sakura menahan tawanya.. Sasuke mendelik.

Siip... waktunya beracting...

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and sexy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Konbanwa..."

"Are, apa ini Sakura?" Sakura hanya mengangguk kikuk. Wanita itu melihat ke arah tangan Sakura yang memegang lengan Sasuke... Sakura merasa tidak enak. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke.

"Sayang, ini ibunya Gaara. Gaara bilang kalian sekelas ya di sekolah?" Kata Rin, Ibu Sakura.

"I-iya..." Sakura mengangguk kikuk.. Ibu cantik itu mengenalkan diri sebagai ibu Gaara, Sabaku no Kurenai. Diikuti ayah Gaara, Sabaku no Azuma. Mereka terlihat sangat baik dan ramah. Ah, keluarga itu pasti sangat harmonis. Tunggu, tapi mereka kan keluarga yakuza?

"Cantik sekali..."

"Gaa-Gaara-san.. hi.."

"Hi juga Sakura... Sasuke..." Gaara tersenyum.

"Hn.."

Sakura bertanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang Gaara pikirkan saat melihatnya menggandeng lengan Sasuke seperti ini? Apa Gaara akan marah? Apa Gaara akan membencinya? Sudahlah, toh ini hanya berpura-pura untuk menolak sebuah perjodohan. Ia masih remaja, ia hanya ingin berteman dengan orang banyak.

Sakura juga berkenalan dengan keluarga Sasuke. Sasori terlihat menenangkan Itachi yang terlihat heboh melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua yang ia inginkan. Menolak perjodohannya. Sakura sudah menurunkan harga dirinya yang tinggi demi meminta pertolongan pada Sasuke. Jadi ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia harus bersungguh-sungguh agar semuanya berhasil.

"Ano.. se-sebelumnya saya minta maaf pada semuanya. Pada kakek, papa, dan juga mama. Maaf, maafkan saya tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Saya sudah memiliki kekasih... Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menundukkan badannya.

Semua orang terdiam di kumpulan tiga keluarga itu... Sakura melakukan permintaan maaf dengan bahasa yang sangat sopan. Keluarga Sakura tahu, ini adalah tempat umum, bukan di rumah. Sakura tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakan tata bahasanya.

Sakura meraih pucuk kemeja Sasuke seolah memberi kode untuk segera ber-acting ria mengikutinya...

Sasuke tak bodoh, ia memahami tugasnya. Itu memang bagian dari rencananya juga...

"Saya sangat mencintai Sakura." Sakura ingin muntah mendengarkannya... "Kami saling mencintai dan sudah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan ini. Jadi ayah, tolong batalkan perjodohan saya juga... Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura adalah hidup saya dan segalanya bagi saya.." Sasuke ikut membungkuk sopan. Acting Sasuke menjanjikan sekali. Meyakinkan. Hebat. Sakura mengakuinya.

" _Perjodohan? Oh, jadi ini maksudnya? Sasuke juga akan dijodohkan... baguslah kita berpura-pura seperti ini bersama-sama dan saling menguntungkan..."_ Batin Sakura.

"Kami mohon, jangan pisahkan kami..." Mereka berbicara bersama.

"AREEE... apa itu benar, sayang?" Tanya Ibu mikoto, Ibu sasuke.

"Hai, Okaa-sama.."

"Anata, lihatlah... Ini semakin mudah! Kita tak perlu memaksanya, semua ini seperti keajaiban..." Kata Mikoto.

Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku juga menyetujuinya. Sakura sekilas memandang ayah Sasuke yang terlihat berwajah selalu serius. Membuat takut saja. Ah, bukankah itu sama dengan Sasuke yang selalu serius juga. Cih, sasuke jauh lebih menyebalkan..

" _Keajaiban?"_ Tanya Batin Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Rin langsung memeluk anak bungsunya.. "Sayang, mama tak menyangka jika kekasihmu itu Uchiha Sasuke dan kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan ini. Astaga, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin sih? Dengan begitu, semua akan lebih mudah..."

Sakura terlihat kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang dipeluk ibunya.

Lebih mudah apanya?

Mereka saling lempar tatapan penuh tanya.

Mereka terlihat bahagia?

Sakura lalu melirik ke arah Gaara dan keluarganya, mereka juga tersenyum...

"Selamat buat kalian..."

Nah loh, mereka malah mengucapkan selamat. Bukankah ini artinya perjodohan ditolak? Bukankah harusnya jadi masalah? Oh, apa Gaara juga menolaknya? Mungkin itu yang dapat Sakura simpulkan.

Tapi, tetap saja masih terasa janggal...

"Selamat ya Sakura, kau akan jadi menantu di keluarga Uchiha..." Kata Gaara. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

M-E-N-A-N-T-U?

MENANTU?

MENANTU KELUARGA UCHIHA?

?

?

?

UlAngi lagi...

MENANTU?

MENANTU KELUARGA UCHIHA?

?

?

?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Me-menantu ke-keluarga Uchiha?" Tanyanya yang masih shock.

Sasuke juga melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... AKU AKAN MENELPON MADARA SETELAH INI... DIA KALAH TARUHAN, DIA AKAN MEMBERIKAN PULAU PRIBADINYA DI HONSHU KEPADAKU.. HAHAHAHHAHAHA..." Kata Jiariya..

"Ka-kakek?"

Sakura dan Sasuke butuh penjelasan!

"Sayang, kemarin kami bilang akan mengenalkanmu pada calon suamimu, kan?" Tanya kakashi. Sakura mengangguk... "Nah, calon suamimu adalah Uchiha Sasuke... Tapi sepertinya kami tak perlu berbuat banyak untuk memuluskan keinginan kami. Astaga, papa benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dengan begini, jauh lebih mudah. Semua lancar..."

Sasuke dan Sakura mematung.

Mereka seperti kehilangan nyawa mereka...

Mereka memang akan dijodohkan?

Ini rencana sebenarnya?

Lalu, bagaimana pemikiran Sakura tentang Gaara? Bukankah yang anak yakuza itu Gaara? Bukankah harusnya dengan Gaara ia akan dijodohkan? Ah... Sakura sadar jika ia ini cukup bodoh, memangnya di Jepang keluarga Yakuza itu Cuma satu? Jadi, sasuke juga?

Astaga,,,

Ia merasa seperti terkena jebakan batman...

?

Apa ini karma karena ingin membohongi orang tua?

"Selamat ya, uchiha-san.. Haruno-san..." Ucap keluarga Sabaku.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, sakura-channn..." Si sulung Uchiha ini sudah kembali normal. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Itachi bahkan berteriak-teriak alay tidak jelas karena saking bahagianya. Membuat orang-orang tamu undangan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke, jika kau membuat adikku menangis, kau akan mati di tangankuu..." Sip, itu dari sasori.

Sasuke harus kembali menata imejnya. Ia hanya mengangguk tidak jelas. Sungguh, ini pukulan telak. Ia sama sekali tak menduga akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia pikir akan menolak lamaran ini jika ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi nyatanya. Semua terlalu mulus. Terlalu mulus sampai-sampai mendapatkan restu dari orang tuanya dan itu masalah BESAR!

Sasuke ingin menolak perjodohannya, tapi pacar bohongan yang ia bawa justru menjadi cewek yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia tak menyangka...

Sungguh...

Ia tidak memikirkan akan ada resiko seperti ini...

Kenapa ia malah mengajak Sakura?

Jawabanya adalah hanya Sakura cewek satu-satunya yang cukup dekat dengannya, ya walau masih bebrapa hari. Tapi ... aaaiiishhhhhhh...

.

.

Semua sudah terlambat... SEMUA TAMU UNDANGAN DI HOTEL ITU MENDENGARNYA... Mereka berbondong-bondong mengucapkan selamat pada keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha. Ini akan menjadi berita paling besar esok hari..

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.. jebakan batman ini memukul telak mereka. Menyisakan kekalahan yang harus diterima begitu saja...

.

.

Sasori merangkul pundak adiknya... "jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya... "Aku tidak tahu.."

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku jika kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan? Dan selama sebulan? Kau kapan berkenalan dengannya? Berkenalan lewat FB? Atau ketemu di tes masuk sekolah sebulan yang lalu? Kalian terlihat sangat cocok... Jadi, apa kau sudah berciuman dengannya? Sudah melakukan hal mesum dengannya?" Ini Itachi tanya apa intrograsi sebenarnya sih? Pertanyaannya ngawur dan tidak jelas.

Sasuke mendelik... "Berisik, aniki!"

.

.

.

.

" _Semua menjadi semakin menarik..."_ Batin Itachi dan Sasori..

.

.

.

 **To be continuee...**

 **Wweeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**

.

.

.

 **Done... rampung... ahahhaa... pendek... gpp... gomen banya typo... agak buru-buru... Karena kepentok mau bantu ngerjain tugas adikku.. Kupikir aku harus update hari ini juga bareng dengan Sakuras love story dan Like A Fool... heheh.. sempetin baca ya.. kalo sempet, kalo enggak ya sok.. gpp.. hahahah.. apa sih, kagak jelas banget aku mah... aku loh..**

 **Opo jane?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak menyangka banyak yang menebak. Ayolah, aku tau aku ini gak pandai membuat twist plot cerita...**

 **Lain kali akan berusaha lebih baik...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa..**

 **.**

 **\\.**

 **Napak tilas, sumangga,,...**

 **Jaa nee...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wuiih, udah chapter 6.. hahahha.. lambat banget alurku ya. Aku memang tak ahli membuat cerita cepat.. hipno menulis membuatku bertele-tele.. jadi seperti mau ke WC saja masih ambil handuk, tiba-tiba ada sms, bales sms ahh.. setelah itu ngecek air dulu, eh mati lampu... gomen ne... hahahah.. opo jane?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmmm, entah mau bagaimana, tapi terima kasih untuk segalanya waktu dan komentarnya. Aku pasti akan berusaha jauh lebih baik lagi.. Gambarimasho...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dozo minna-san...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Cr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Pagi hari nan indah. Langit cerah berteman alunan melodi burung gereja yang meriah. Rasanya tak ada rasa resah, apalagi hasrat ingin membalik arah. Tubuh ingin menyerah, tapi pagi mengajak pasrah.

Bisa membuka mata di pagi hari berikutnya adalah anugerah!

Haruno Sakura...

Sebuah nama pemberian sang kakek, Haruno Jiraiya. Sakura di musim semi... Terlahir dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Kaya, cerdas... dan cantik.

Perfect!

Mungkin kata itu yang pantas mewakilinya. Berlebihan? Ayolah, itu adalah faktanya.

Masih kurang sempurna? Baiklah, ini yang penting. Ini yang mengubah segalanya. Orang bilang, hidup tanpa pasangan adalah hal yang membosankan, mengurangi kesempurnaan. Bertanya pada Sakura tentang hal seperti itu?

Hmm, dia bahkan SUDAH MEMILIKINYA!

Lelaki tampan si bungsu Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke!

Belum percaya jika itu hidup yang sempurna? Oke, catat: Sasuke itu tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga tinggi, memiliki tubuh proposional bak model! Semua yang ada di Sasuke itu mbahnya sempurna! Sudah sangat kaya, jahatnya lagi dia itu sangat pintar, eh lebih tepatnya JENIUS!

Ingin protes? Waahhh... dunia memang sering tidak adil. Mereka yang begitu sempurna seperti di negeri dongeng, ada juga yang... ahh, rasanya enggan mengatakan. Karena pada dasarnya hidup tak seindah yang dimau, tak sejalan yang dimau. Berharap kisah bahagia kayak drama Korea? Hmm, perlu minum... Sudah-sudah ini bukan iklan.. Jalani saja apa yang ada dengan selalu bersyukur. Hidup ini indah jika diri tahu jalan mana yang benar. Harapan akan selalu ada...

Sumangga, terima saja bagaimana kisah ini berjalan...

Layaknya Sakura yang memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Kesalahannya, ia mengikutinya tanpa rencana dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut ke dalam aliran kisah itu.

Dari sudut pandang orang lain, mungkin hidupnya sangat sempurna. Namun, banyak hal yang tidak diketahui, gadis 16 tahun ini sangat berusaha keras demi hidupnya yang sempat hancur...

Memiliki segalanya tak lantas membuatnya penuh kesempurnaan, luarnya akan terlihat sempurna, tapi ia benci mengakuinya, **kesempurnaannya membuatnya tak bisa memaafkan dirinya**. Sekalipun ia sudah berusaha, tapi luka itu menganga sangat lebar, mudah tergores kembali dan sulit terlupakan. Bagai mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui malam tidurnya.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, lampu kamarnya terlihat menyilaukan. Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Jam setengah tujuh. Di kaca jam itu ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan: **ini bukan mimpi!** Ia lantas mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungguh frustasi. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menyibak asal selimutnya lalu menyambar handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Sangat buruk, seperti orang gila baru. Rambut acak-acakkan, mata panda, wajahnya agak pucat. Lagi, ia kembali melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan: **ini bukan mimpi** yang di tempel di cermin kamar mandi..

Benar.. ini bukan mimpi... Ia Tak perlu menampar pipinya atau mencubit kulitnya untuk menyadarkan diri dari kisah kemarin malam yang SANGAT INGIN IA ANGGAP JIKA ITU HANYALAH MIMPI BELAKA!

Semua itu adalah NYATA!

INI BUKAN MIMPI, SAKURA!

KEMARIN MALAM, KAU DAN SASUKE berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta datang menemui orang tua masing-masing untuk menolak perjodohan. Tapi, karena indahnya jebakkan batman, kalian justru mendapatkan RESTU dan sudah disetujui untuk MENIKAH! Ternyata, orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan kalian tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kalian sendiri!

Jebakkan batman itu membuat kalian yang polos dan tengil seperti kehilangan nyawa, membuat kalian harus menjalani kisah ini dengan awal yang konyol dan penuh kepalsuan. Memaksa untuk memasang topeng 'penurut' layaknya anak manis yang patuh kepada orang tuannya. Aiiishhhh, manisnya... Begitulah, anak yang berbakti pada orang tuanya...

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

PIIMM-PIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM...PIMMMMMM-PIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...PIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

"Nii-san, kumohon, ajak aku! Aku tidak mau dengan ayam itu! Nii-san onegai..." Pinta Sakura dengan mimik wajah manisnya. Ia bahkan memegangi lengan sang kakak.

Sasori memandang adiknya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangan tangan sang adik dengan lembut. "Kekasihmu sudah menunggu, Sakura. Mana mungkin kakak tega memisahkanmu dengan dia. Semalam kalian bilang, kalian saling mencintai dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran masing-masing, kan?" Sasori menyeringai badai...

Sakura memanyunkan bibir ketika melihat Sasori masuk ke dalam mobil dan tak mengizinkannya masuk... "Nii-san jahaat..." Ini pertama kalinya sang kakak berniat meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya dengan laki-laki lain. Sejujurnya ingin protes, tapi tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan? Jika ia ketahuan berbohong besar seperti ini, maka ia akan melukai keluarganya **sekali lagi**.

Sasori membuka jendelanya... "Oh iya, Yamato-san akan datang, sebaiknya kau harus waspada.. Jaa..." Mobil Sasori melaju.

"A-apa?" mata Sakura terbelalak kaget... "NIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN... YANG BENAR SAJA!"

PIIIMM-PIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...PIIIMMMMM-PPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Yamato akan datang, dunianya akan semakin sempit setelah ini... Pagi ini sungguh menyebalkan... Kakaknya meninggalkannya, ia harus berangkat dengan Sasuke dengan status baru sebagai calon istri Sasuke di masa depan. Ia berjalan sambil menggerutu menuju mobil milik Sasuke.

"Berisik, ayam!"

Sasuke memandang kesal Sakura lewat jendela mobilnya... "Sudah siang, jidat pinky!"

"Urusai.." Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras. Ia lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Cepat jalan! Aku tidak mau telat."

"Jangan memerintahku! Lagian kenapa kau kesal seperti itu, hah? Yang kesal itu aku, aku menunggumu sudah sangat lama!"

"Salah siapa menungguku, aku tidak pernah merasa memintamu untuk menungguku! Hei Tuan, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Cih, jika bukan karena permintaan ibuku, tak sudi aku berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu." Sasuke menyalahkan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju menuju ke sekolah.

Sakura merenung, ibunya Sasuke itu seperti malaikat saja. Senyumnya sangat meneduhkan, sangat baik kepadanya pula. Ia menjadi tidak tega jika harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, mungkin juga hal itu sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan. Haah, semakin rumit saja. Di saat ia ingin memantapkan diri untuk membalas dendam dengan Sasuke, ia justru terjebak dengan permainan konyolnya dengan Sasuke.

"Jika di sekolah nanti ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita, aku akan membunuhmu! Aku sudah meminta kakakku dan Gaara-san untuk tidak membocorkannya hubungan kita tadi malam... Jadi, kalau nanti ada yang tahu di sekolah tentang hubungan kita, orang pertama yang aku cari adalah KAU!" Ancam Sakura.

"Aku akan menyebarkan video itu ke seluruh penjuru Jepang jika kau berani memerintahku lagi! Ingat, kau masih anjingku! Jadilah peliharaan yang penurut dan setia, maka semua akan baik-baik saja..." Sasuke lalu tersenyum setan. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin didominasi oleh Sakura.

Ancaman Sasuke jauh lebih menakutkan. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini... "Cih..."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura... "Anjing yang baik..."

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

"Turunkan aku di sini saja!" Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah luar mobil, dilihatnya banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang... "Kau yakin, kau berani berjalan sendirian di tengah banyak orang seperti itu?"

Banyak orang! Sakura tahu itu. Wajahnya memucat, keringat mengalir lewat pelipisnya. Ke dua tangannya gemetar... Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Meski tidak tahu penyebab pastinya, yang jelas, ia tahu jika Sakura tidak bisa sendirian di tengah keramaian. Dengan mantap, ia lalu menyalahkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melesat menuju parkiran sekolah.

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, Sakura bahkan enggan keluar dari mobilnya saat sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Apa sekolah sebegitu menakutkannya? Apa tiap hari Sakura juga seperti itu saat bersama Sasori? Tidak, Sasuke yakin ada pengecualian. Sakura akan baik-baik saja jika bersama orang yang sudah terbiasa dengannya, dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Naruto, Ino dkk, Sakura cukup bergaul dengan baik, tidak ada ketakutan. Sasuke menyimpulkan jika ketakutan Sakura itu hanya di tempat asing baginya dan bersama orang-orang yang tak dikenal Sakura. Meski ada orang asing di dalam kerumunan itu, jika Sakura bersama orang yang dekat dengannya, maka Sakura akan bisa berbaur dengan baik pula. Jadi, Sakura butuh pendukung mental keberanian. Sasuke menjadi tertarik mempelajarinya.

"Kau... memiliki trauma di masa lalu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Rasa penasarannya memang harus segera dijawab.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya... "Bukan hakmu untuk mengetahuinya." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Ah so.. Keluar dari mobilku sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dari luar.

Sakura memegang baju seragam Sasuke... "Jangan tingglkan aku sendirian!" Sakura terlihat ingin menangis.

Jangan tinggalkan Sakura sendirian? Sungguh, Sasuke ingin tertawa sekerasnya. Gadis pinky yang selalu menolaknya dan mengajaknya berantem tiap hari mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kemana harga diri yang setinggi langit itu? Namun sayang, Sasuke mengurungkan niat tertawanya. Melihat Sakura ketakutan seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega. Ia tidak sampai hati. Membuat gadis menangis itu bukan gayanya.

.

Padahal Sakura sendiri yang meminta untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, tapi Sakura yang berjalan dengan mengekor Sasuke sudah membuat heboh siswa-siswa. Sakura memang tidak menggandeng tangan Sasuke, ia hanya berpegangan pada baju seragam Sasuke, sedikit, tapi cukup membuat mereka saling berdekatan. Sasuke mengimbangi langkah Sakura, ia menurunkan tempo langkahnya menjadi pelan, seperti alunan melodi. Cara berjalan apa ini? Orang lain melihatnya jika mereka adalah pasangan kawaii dengan sang gadis yang tertunduk malu-malu kucing, nyatanya Sakura menunduk karena takut, tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

Banyak siswa-siswi yang bertanya akan hubungan mereka. Terutama fans Sasuke yang melontarkan banyak pertanyaan layaknya wartawan infotainment.

"Sasuke, apa berita itu benar?"

"Kau sungguh berkencan dengan Sakura?"

"Katakan yang jelas kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengannya sementara kalian tiap hari bertengkar?"

"Sasuke, Sakura pasti menyantetmu, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Ne Sakura, kami tahu kau itu cantik, tapi Sasuke itu milik semua!" **(ini author yang bilang... XD)**

"Jangan rebut Sasuke dari kami!"

Kerumunan fans Sasuke mengerumuni Sakura dan Sasuke. Menghimpit mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju sergam Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari jika rasa takut Sakura semakin bertambah. Ia lantas langsung merangkul Sakura... "Bel sudah berbunyi, bisa kalian menyingkir?" Kata Sasuke.

Mereka langsung membuka jalan... Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura lalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Bagaimana kami harus mengartikan hubungan kalian?" Tanya Author.

"Terserah bagaimana kalian melihatnya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Author dan para fans Sasuke yang lain saling melemparkan tatapan. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan rangkulan... Mereka lalu tersenyum... "Mereka berkencan, kan?" dan berita itu langsung tersebar ke penjuru sekolah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Sebagai fans yang bijak, Author and the gank pun merestui hubungan pujaan mereka. Apapun asal Sasuke bahagia, itu tidak masalah. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa legowo dan nerimo wae, mau protespun tidak bisa sih... Yaelah... ini fans kpop atau apa sih? Lupakan...

Sesampainya di kelas, ah, ini jauh lebih heboh dari fans Sasuke di dekat parkiran tadi. Seisi kelas langsung membentuk lingkaran dan melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. Kepalang tanggung, semua sudah bukan jadi rahasia lagi, mereka berdua mengakui jika mereka berkencan. Cih, setengah hati mengakuinya. Lagian, ini hanya karena insiden konyol dan jebakan batman.

Usut punya usut, tukang gosip di sekolah yang membocorkan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke itu ITACHI! PAGI-PAGI SEKALI, Itachi membuat pengumuman di mading jika Sasuke dan Sakura resmi berkencan. Itachi menghimbau untuk mendukung hubungan adiknya dengan Sakura. Parahnya lagi, ia juga menambahkan beberapa kata manis di dalam pengumuman itu,.

" _jika cinta bisa menjebak siapa saja, bahkan bagi mereka yang saling benci sekalipun. Cinta memang datang tak diduga, dan akan menjerat target yang tak diduga pula."._

Jiaah, itachi yang saking senangnya sampai berpuisi. Beruntung, itachi hanya mengatakan berkencan, bukan dijodohkan!

Maa, bagaimanapun, perjodohan anak sekolah itu sedikit tidak lazim...

Reaksi teman sekelas mereka memang sangat heboh, membuat rame padahal sudah bel masuk. Sudah ada pak guru pula. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura dan Sasuke atas berkencannya mereka berdua...

"Selamat ya sudah berkencan...'' Itu wajar.

"Langgeng sampai nikahan..." Ini berlebihan. Masih lama.

"Jangan lupa undang kami..." ini juga berlebihan. Mereka masih sekolah.

"Prasmanannya ramen seafood ya..." Kalau ini, abaikan saja!

Hebohnya lagi, pak gurunya alias Obito Uchiha alias pamannya Sasuke juga memberikan selamat pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto tertawa ngakak tidak jelas. Ya, ia memang menyukai Sakura sejak dulu, tapi ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal romantis dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Melihat yang dikencani sakura adalah Sasuke, rasanya Naruto cukup bersyukur. Setidaknya ia melihat perubahan pada diri sasuke meski itu baru beberapa hari.

" _Berakhir sudah masa mudaku..."_ Ngenes batin Sakura setelah didaulat sebagai duta romantis kelas..

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

 **Jam istrirahat... di kelas...**

"Huwaa... Sakura omedetto... Tak aku sangka. Dengan Sasuke? Terus pertengkaran kalian selama ini hanya bohongan?" Tanya Karin.

"Pertengkarannya asli kok. Ceritanya panjang, aku tak mau bercerita.." Jawab Sakura. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat bagaimana tadi ia diselamatkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke merangkulnya dengan sangat erat, seperti sedang melindunginya. Njiir, mukanya jadi memanas...

"Ciee.. mukanya memerah..." Tawa teman-temannya terdengar.

"Aku sudah menduganya, mereka kemarin belanja baju bersama di boutique ibuku.." Ino menimbrung.

"HEE? Wah wah.. diam-diam menghanyutkan..." Tenten menyambung..

"Apapun itu, Sakura terihat sangat serasi dengan Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata mendukung hubungan itu.

"Jadi Sakura... Sudah diapain saja kau sama si pangeran hitam itu?" Tanya Karin. Semua lalu memincingkan mata. Pertanyaan Karin terdengar begitu menarik.

"Tidak diapa-apain." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Pangeran kita itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang tidak memiliki hasrat terpendam! Bagaimana dengan ciuman?" goda Ino.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau bilang pertengkaran kalian itu bukan bohongan, berarti ada kejadian luar biasa yang bisa membuat kalian harus berkencan. Ne, kau sudah melakukan hal mesum dengannya ya..." Ceplos Tenten. Sakura melotot, Ino dan karin senyum-senyum tidak waras, sementara Hinata memerah seperti udang rebus.

Memang ada kejadian luar biasa sih. Jebakkan batman! Nah loh, kenapa pipinya ikut memanas juga?... "A-apa? Tidak, jangan mengada-ada!"

"Sa-sakura ke-kenapa gugup seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jadi benar ya?" Goda Karin.

"Cie, Sakura sudah tidak polos lagi..." Kata Ino..

"Ciee, Sakura dan sasuke sudah.. ehem..." lanjut Tenten.

"TIIIDAAAAAKKKKKK..."

"HAHHAHAHAHHA..."

Perbicangan berlanjut dengan saling goda. Sakura menjadi bahan godaan siang itu. Ia sampai tidak ke kantin karena ingin menghindari pertanyaan dari fans Sasuke. Beruntung teman-temannya memberinya roti, itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya yang ramping.

Usai istirahat, pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan berenang. Ini memang masih hari pertama mendapatkan pelajaran setelah selama tiga hari yang lalu mendapatkan MOS. Sekolah elit macam KISH ini memang disiplin jika masalah pelajaran.

Sakura berfikir jika saat ini ia berenang, maka fikirannya akan jauh lebih jernih. Mungkin saja air kolam renang bisa mendingin pikirannya. Hari pelajarannya pertama di sekolah sungguh berwarna. Tidak pernah terbayangkan jika hal ini akan ia alami. Kembalinya ia ke Jepang memang membuat hidupnya lebih hidup, tapi ia tidak tahu apa semua akan berjalan membaik dari masa lalunya di Amerika.

Sebelum Sakura menceburkan diri ke kolam renang, ia sempat bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Bukan masalah besar, hanya masalah biasa yang dibesar-besarkan. Jadi critanya, Sakura tidak mau diajak ke rumah Sasuke, Sasuke kesal karena 'anjingnya' tidak menurutinya. Sakura merasa jika hubungan tuan-kacung, tuan-budak, tuan-anjing sudah berakhir karena hubungan pura-pura pacaran mereka gagal untuk meloloskan diri dari perjodohan mereka. Sasuke tidak terima, karena itu tidak ada hubungannya. Selama ia memiliki video itu, Sakura akan tetap menjadi kacung-budak-anjingnya yang harus menuruti segala perintahnya. Lagian, masalah gagal meloloskan diri dari perjodohan itu di luar dugaan, lain cerita. Video itu tetap video itu. Sasuke tetap mengancam, maka Sakura terpaksa menerima... Walau kesal.. Ia harus menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk ke rumahnya—Permintaan Mikoto, ibu Sasuke...

"Jika kau tak cukup melakukan pemanasan, kau bisa cidera." Kata Sasuke.

"Urusai na.."

"Aku ini sedang menasihatimu, baka!"

"Aku tidak meminta.."

Sakura menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang, ia melakukan gerakan bebas dengan sangat cepat. Membuat seisi tempat itu terperanga. Tidak menyangka jika Sakura memiliki bakat renang. Rupanya dulu Sakura pernah menjadi juara dua lomba renang gaya bebas tingkat SMP saat di Amerika dulu.

Sasuke hanya mengamati Sakura yang berenang ke sana kemari dengan cepatnya. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk melakukan pemanasan. Rata-rata di kelas mereka sudah bisa berenang, Guy-sensei hanya memberi instruksi saja. Tidak ada penilaian dalam olahraga kali ini, hitung-hitung hanya untuk penyegaran setelah kemarin melakukan MOS.

" _Siaall, masa mudaku harus dihabiskan dengan pangeran ayam itu.. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini sih? konyol sekali. Di saat aku ingin membalas rasa sakit hatiku karena dia menolak surat itu, kenapa justru kini aku semakin mudah dekat dengannya? Saat aku mulai membencinya, kenapa kini aku harus selalu berhadapan dengannya? Kenapa harus dengan dia?... kenapa juga harus ada perjodohan? Urusan bisnis memang akan sangat terbantu dengan adanya keluarga Uchiha, dasar mafia tanah. Tapi, kenapa harus Sasuke? Diantara banyaknya laki-laki di dunia ini kenpa harus dia? Dan lagi, itu artinya aku suatu saat nanti akan menikah dengannya? Hiiiii, enggak banget! Menikah dengan bocah tengil itu hanya akan membuat hidupku semakin berantakan saja... Namun, kenapa aku tak berani membantah pada orang tuaku? Andai saja dulu aku tak membuat kesalahan, aku pasti tidak akan membuat repot semua orang dan mungkin, kisah cintaku tak akan seperti ini... Fuck, aku harus menyembunyikan sifat asliku!"_ Batin sakura. Ia menyelam cukup lama. Air memang membuatnya lebih bisa berfikir dengan tenang.

Saat ia ingin kembali ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas, tiba-tiba kakinya kram. Ia kesulitan menggerakkannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan napasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Air kolam mulai masuk ke dalam hidungnya, menyiptakan gelembung-gelembung kecil di permukaan. Gerakkan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan butuh pertolongan.

Hinata, dia orang pertama yang menyadari jika Sakura tenggelam karena sedari tadi ia mengawasi Sakura. Ia memang meledek hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi ia cukup khawatir saat melihat mimik wajah Sakura yang sedikit memucat. Tidak tahu karena ketakutan atau apa, yang jelas, Sakura terlihat kurang nyaman saat ini.

Hinata berteriak jika Sakura tenggelam, saat Naruto ingin menolong Sakura, Sasuke sudah melakukannya dengan gerakkan super cepat. Sasuke menyelam ke dalam kolam renang dan mencari Sakura. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke pinggir kolam. Semua siswa membuat kerumunan. Heboh, kenapa kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi?

"Minna-san, kalian tidak boleh membuat desakkan seperti ini! Itu membuat keadaan Haruno menjadi buruk... " Guy-sensei mencoba membubarkan kerumunan.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura untuk membangunkan Sakura yang pingsan. Ia juga berulang kali memanggil-manggil nama Sakura untuk membuatnya Sadar. Namun, Sakura tak kunjung sadar juga. Ia lalu melakukan petolongan pertama pada korban pingsan, ia melakukan penekanan pada daerah dada-paru-paru menggunakan ke dua tangannya. Nihil, Sakura tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Dia butuh nafas buatan!" Teriak Kiba.

"Benar, CPR! Dia butuh nafas buatan!" Chouji menyetujuinya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Ino.

"TENTU SAJA SASUKE! Mereka kan pasangan.." Nah, ini Naruto yang teriak.

Semua saling toleh.. mengamini kata-kata Naruto.

"Benar juga, Sasuke kan yang paling berhak akan Sakura..." Kata Karin. Ia melirik Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata, lalu menyeringai. Dengan senyuman setannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyeting mode video. Ini akan jadi moment langka dan special...

"Waah, Uchiha, untuk kali ini saja, aku mengijinkanku berciuman di sekolah!" Kata Guy-sensei yang rupanya paham dengan pasangan baru itu. Ia bahkan memberikan izin.

Meski sangat tipis, pakai banget, ada guratan merah di pipi Sasuke. Ia memang mendapatkan julukkan pangeran dengan banyak fans cewek, tapi jujur saja, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Ciuman? Yang benar saja! Tunggu, apa yang ia fikirkan? Ini kan Cuma pertolongan pada korban pingsan? Ia hanya harus membuat Sakura sadar dengan nafas buatannya saja, kan? Ini masalah kemanusiaan...

"Sasuke, cepat lakukan sebelum keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk!" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke lalu menatap lekat wajah Sakura. Putih pucat. Ia tahu jika Sakura itu memiliki kulit yang sangat putih. Ah, ternyata jidatnya memang lebar. Hidungnya juga mancung, lalu bibir itu terlihat sexy dengan lip gloss yang glow natural. Ia hanya harus melakukannya di situ, kan? Di bibir tipis itu?

Sasuke lalu memegang dagu milik Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat.

Semua orang terdiam seolah terbuai dalam alunan...

Bibir mereka semakin berdekatan...

5 cm...

4 cm...

.

Apapun yang terjadi, ini adalah masalah kemanusiaan...

3 cm...

2 cm...

.

Ia harus segera menolong Sakura...

1 cm...

.

.

.

Dan..

.

.

.

Mata terpejam itu terbuka...

.

,

"HUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... SASUKE? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke belakang. Sasuke terjungkal meski tak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Ia hanya menatap kesal 'calon istrinya' itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura melakukan hal itu padanya setelah ia menyelamatkan nyawanya?

"%^*()#$%^^&&*"

" #$%#*("

"%&*(##%&*"

"Cih."

Tak beberapa lama dari saat itu, bell pergantian pelajaran terdengar. Guy-sensei memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Rupanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura ke UKS agar mendapatkan perawatan kakinya yang kram. Sakura yang kesakitan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke memapahnya. Ia tidak sudi melakukan skin ship dengan pangeran ayam itu!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat mesum kepadaku! TIDAK AKAN!" Gerutu Sakura sepanjang jalan menuju UKS.

Sasuke yang memapah di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap kesal seperti biasa. Sakura akhir-akhir ini jauh lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Kata-katanya memang masih tetap tajam seperti biasanya, hanya saja tidak dengan nada tenang seperti yang biasa Sakura tunjukkan.

Biasanya, Sakura itu sangat tenang, jaim, dan penuh pride yang tinggi...

Tapi kali ini, sungguh, Sasuke mendapatkan banyak kejutan tentang sifat dan sikap Sakura yang belum ia ketahui...

"Sudah pincang saja masih cerewet.. Aku sudah berbaik hati menolongmu, pinky New York!"

"Jika video itu tidak ada, saat ini juga aku akan menendangmu dan mengirimmu ke laut!"

"Video itu tidak adapun, kau tak akan bisa melakukannya! Lihat dulu lawanmu, calon nyonya Uchiha.." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Cih, aku tak sudi menikah denganmu!" Ketus Sakura.

"Apa lagi aku? Dada ratamu sangat tidak menarik..."

"Kau..."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sial, komentar atas fisik itu paling tidak ia sukai. Apalagi soal dadanya yang rata seperti tripleks itu... Ia lalu menutupi dadanya dengan ke dua tangannya. Ia sampai lupa jika saat ini ia sedang di papah Sasuke. Tangan kanan yang harusnya pegangan bahu Sasuke ia lepaskan, alhasil keseimbangannya ilang dan hampir saja terjatuh. Beruntung Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Turunkan egomu itu!" Bentak Sasuke, ia lalu menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

Sakura protes karena Sasuke menggendongnya.. "Turunkan aku, aku tidak suka digendong seperti ini!"

"Ho, jadi kau maunya digendong ala tuan putri? Ala bridal style?"

"lebih baik mati saja.."

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

 **Other side...**

"Hmm.. begitu ya... setelah menyakitiku, kau bukannya merasa bersalah, kau malah bersenang-senang di sekolah, Sakura..." Gumam seorang gadis cantik blesteran.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha...**

Rumah gaya tradisional Jepang itu terlihat sangat.. sangat luas... Sakura hanya bisa menganga melihat betapa luasnya rumah milik Sasuke. Jepang tempo dulu sangat kental, tak hanya konstruksi bangunannya, tapi juga ornamen, hiasan yang ada juga sangat Jepang sekali, unik, dan antik. Yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri, ada banyak samurai di sana-sini, lukisan seram, dan topeng-topeng seram di dinding. Banyak ruangan, banyak pintu. Rumah seluas itu juga banyak di jaga oleh orang-orang yang Sakura yakini adalah bodyguard super profesional. Wajah mereka seram-seram, ada yang bertato pula. Yang membuat Sakura kagum, rata-rata dari mereka memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, yaitu Kimono. Sakura bahkan tak melihat wanita yang ada di rumah itu memakai pakaian biasa seperti dirinya. Ah, pasti keluarga Uchiha sangat ketat budayanya pikirnya.

Tunggu. Saat Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya melihat senjata api? Dan itu ... banyak... bau mesiu pun bisa ia cium. Lalu, jantungnya tiba-tiba ingin copot saat melihat gerombolan orang yang saling papah bersimba darah. Mereka ada yang membawa senjata api dengan beragam jenis bentuknya, sudah pasti tidak ia ketahui... Apa baru saja ada PERANG? Di jaman Jepang yang damai saat ini?... Ahhh... Mafia Family.. Ia harus mengingatnya. Keluarga Uchiha Sasuke dilihat dari manapun itu bukan keluarga yang normal! Jadi selama ini Sasuke lahir dan tumbuh di keluarga seperti ini?

"Jika kau takut, kau boleh memelukku? Aku merasa kasihan dengan nona pincang sepertimu..." Goda Sasuke yang mendapati Sakura memucat karena melihat bawahan ayahnya yang terluka karena baru saja menyelesaikan misi.

Sakura sungguh tidak mood menanggapi godaan Sasuke. Dari kemarin Sasuke terus saja menggodanya dengan pelukkan jika ia merasa takut. Sasuke mencuri-curi kesempatan terhadapnya dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Enak saja... Seperti biasa, Sakura hanya memegang pucuk seragam sekolah milik Sasuke. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit agak tenang. "Nee, apa tiap hari yang terjadi di rumahmu selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maa na.."

"Ka-Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak."

"Pantas saja.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Oh."

Bosan. Paling asik memang adu argumen.

Gerombolan bawahan ayah Sasuke itupun mendekat. Sakura semakin memegang kencang baju seragam miliki Sasuke. Ia bahkan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Banyak orang normal saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan, apalagi sekarang, orang sangar dengan bersimba darah dan senjata api. Sungguh, ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang bukan main itu.

"Sasuke-sama, okaerinasai..." Juugo namanya.

"Hn.. Sepertinya kalian terluka cukup parah.."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, sebagian dari kami memang terluka cukup parah tapi kami memenangkan misinya."

"Sokka.. Kerja bagus.."

"Are, apa ini adalah calon istrimu, Sasuke-sama? Chou kawaii..." Suigetsu menyapa.

Sakura melirik cowok kurus berambut silver yang menyapanya. Giginya membuat Sakura seram. "Ha-hajimemashite, Haruno Sakura desu..." Ibunya bilang, ketika ada orang yang menyapa, maka ia harus membalas menyapanya dengan benar dan sopan. Ya, walau ia sedang ketakutan sekalipun.

"Hoho, Sakura-chan desu ne. Nama yang indah... Aku adalah Suigetsu, pengawal Tuan Muda Sasuke.. Dan yang jabrik itu adalah Juugo, ketua divisi satu keluarga ini..." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk... Suigetsu tersenyum lalu ia merangkul pundak Sasuke. Ia masih memegang pistol di tangan kanannya. Saat ia merangkul Sasuke, pistol itu bergesekkan dengan pundak Sakura yang berdiri tepat di kanan Sasuke. Sakura langsung kaget setengah mati. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah melihat senjata api asli live seperti ini. Dan itu menakutkan... "Sasuke-sama, apa kau berencana menghabisi Sakura-chan hari ini?" bisiknya pelan.

Sakura mendengarnya... "Me-menghabisiku?" Ia semakin ketakutan. Wajahnya memucat.. Apa hari ini hari terakhirnya melihat dunia?

"Mungkin.." Sasuke tersenyum penuh seringai setelah ia melirik Sakura.

Suigetsu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke.. ia lalu tertawa.. "Sakura-chan... Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tuan Muda Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya... ketampanannya hanyalah kamuflase... . Jaa na..." ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura diikuti para bawahan yang lain.

"Jangan didengarkan omongan dia, Haruno-san. Di memang suka bercanda seperti itu... Tapi, ganbatte kudasai.." Pamit Juugo.

"Ganbatte kudasai?" gumam Sakura saat melihat gerombolan itu pergi. Ia lalu menatap lekat Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya... "Nee, kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke... " Kau ingin dibunuh dengan cara seperti apa?" Sasuke menunjukkan pistolnya. Bukankah itu pistol yang dibawa Suigetsu? Kapan Suigetsu memberikannya pada Sasuke? Kenapa bisa Sakura tak melihatnya?

"Haa? Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memainkan pistol di tangannya dengan memutar pada bagian ruang tempat pelattuknya... "Dengan cara halus atau kasar, hm?"

"Haah?"

"Atau..." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar mendekat dengannya. Ia lalu membelai pipi Sakura dengan pistol yang ada di tangannya. Sakura semakin memucat ketika Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga milik Sakura... "... dengan sangat kasar?" Bisik Sasuke.

Menyeramkan... Sakura merasakan ketakutan dari intimidasi kata-kata penuh godaan milik Sasuke. Apa Sasuke itu tipe sadistic? Sungguh, ia ingin segera lari... Sentuhan dingin dari pistol itu menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Sasuke memang sudah gila! Anak SMA tak seharusnya bermain dengan pistol. Dan lagi, sungguhkah Sasuke ingin membunuhnya saat ini?

"Sifatmu yang penuh berontak itu sepertinya cocok dengan perlakuan yang sa-ngat ka-sar... Butuh penyiksaan terlebih dahulu agar semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar horor tapi dengan nada penuh godaan.

Sakura mendorong menjauh tubuh Sasuke... "Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!" Mati-matian ia bersifat sok tidak takut.

Sakura melakukan dorongan, Sasuke menariknya kembali mendekat. Seperti itu selama beberapa kali. Dorong menjauh, tarik mendekat lagi..

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Bersikaplah layaknya anjing yang penurut, Sakura! Kau itu peliharaanku..."

"berhenti bercanda, Sasuke! Jauhkan pistol itu!"

"Ini?" Sasuke menunjukkan pistolnya... "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa takutnya dirimu dengan pistol ini, Sakura... Apa ini jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang di tempat rame atau tidak.." Sakura yang ada di pelukkan Sasuke terlihat mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sasuke menyukai ekspresi Sakura saat ia kembali mengelus wajah Sakura dengan pistolnya.

"Bukan masalah takut atau tidak, tapi berbahaya!"

"Jika kalian sudah tidak tahan, aku akan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan kamar!" Kata Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke refleks menjauh. Sakura lega karena merasa terselamatkan.

" _Kamar?"_ Sakura tak mengerti. "Ko-konichiwa, Itachi-san.."

Itachi berjalan mendekat.."Kau bisa memanggilku Nii-san, kau kan adik iparku..." Cengir Itachi. Senyumannya sangat manis. Sakura ingat betul bagaimana laki-laki berparas rupawan ini tersenyum. Selalu ikhlas dan meneduhkan, sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin Itachi tak mengingatnya, tapi bagi Sakura, saat itu adalah kenangan yang sangat manis.

"Kami belum menikah.." Kata Sakura... _"Dan tak akan pernah menikah..."_ Lanjut batinnya.

"Cih, menggangu saja..." gumam Sasuke. Rada kesal juga acara mainnya dengan Sakura terganggu. "Nii-san, kau bilang ada rapat OSIS tadi? Kenapa sudah pulang?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Oh jadi, kau merasa terganggu karena aku pulang cepat sehingga waktumu bersama Sakura-chan berkurang? Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan privasi pada kalian... Aku juga akan mengizinkan kalian menggunakan kamarku! Lagian aku akan menemui teman lamaku yang baru kembali dari luar negeri..." Cengir Itachi.

" _Privasi? Kamar lagi?"_ Sakura mulai bingung.

"Teman lama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, dia datang sebagai siswa pindahan di dekolah kita! Kau ingat dengan Kabuto?" Tanya Itachi.

" _Kabuto?"_ Sakura memutar memori otaknya. Nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Sasuke ingat betul nama itu. Sosok laki-laki yang mengajarkannya bermain panahan dan menembak. Anak mafia yang terkenal di Amerika... "Kabuto-san? iya aku ingat, sampaikan salamku padanya karena belum bisa menemuinya."

"Hm, baiklah!... Nah kalian, bersenang-senanglah! Sasuke, jaga Sakura baik-baik!... Dan Sakura, anggap saja rumah sendiri... Jaa..." Itachi melengos pergi.

"Tentu saja.." Seringai Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak menyeringai, Sasuke. Lebih baik kau lupakan rencana gilamu itu! Aku pastikan itu tidak akan berhasil!"

"Aku masih punya daftar panjang hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu. Ayo kita bersenang-senang..." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura.

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke... "Aku tidak sudi main denganmu!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolak, Sakura! Kau ingat posisimu saat ini, kan?"

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

"Haaahhh... Berdebat denganmu memang tak akan pernah ada habisnya.."

"Kalau ada habisnya berarti bukan debat denganku."

"Haiishh..." Kesabaran Sakura mulai habis... "Sekarang, jawablah dengan jelas, Kabuto itu siapa?"

"Kau bertanya apa membentak sih? Ketus sekali."

"Jawab saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Memohonlah seperti anjing peliharaanku yang manis..."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dngan kasar.. Ia lalu memaksa tersenyum.. "Sasuke-sama, siapa Kabuto itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Sekolot-kolotnya Sakura, nyatanya masih bisa ia kendalikan apalagi menyangkut hal yang penting untuk Sakura. Sakura pasti rela menanggalkan harga dirinya sejenak... "Oh dia, dia teman kakakku. Dulu dia lahir di jepang, tapi pindah ke Amerika karena ayahnya memilliki pekerjaan di sana." Sungguh, Sakura yakin, nama itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Nama itu seolah-olah ada di daftar paling atas dalam ingatannya... "Yukushi Kabuto..."

Yukushi Kabuto?

Yu-ku-shi Ka-bu-to...

Yukushi Kabuto...

YUKUSHI KABUTO?

Nama itu...

Yukushi..

Kabuto...

Nama itu.. nama yang berada di daftar paling atas memori otaknya. Nama yang begitu menusuk ingatan hingga membuatnya tak bisa melupakannya. Nama itu, nama yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, menguasai malam gelapnya. Membuat banyak kenangan yang tak menyisakan kenangan lain berbagi tempat. Nama itu.. nama yang begitu sakral saat didengar. Nama yang mengubah segalanya. Nama yang begitu mendominasi hidupnya... Nama yang tertancap tajam di kepalanya, jantungnya, hatinya, raganya, bahkan jiwanya. Nama yang tertancap tajam dan sangat sulit untuk dilepaskan.. Seperti berakar tunggang, menjerat ke dasar dan tak mau roboh.

Nama itu...

Nama itu...

Yukushi Kabuto...

Nama yang tak bisa Sakura lupakan...

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap...

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **Rampung... Bersambung...**

 **Weeeeekkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya kapan-kapan... _***

 **Ahahhahahahahhahahahhah**

 **Gomen bankay typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next.. banyak chast baru...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Aku tak tahu nama lengkap Kabuto, jadi kalo salah, aku merunduk dan bilang... "Gomenasai..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tak banyak yang bisa aku ungkapan. Lain kali akan berusaha lebih baik...**

 **Jaaa... sampai jumpa... Sehat selalu..**

 **Sumangga napak tilas...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahha.. Shion kah? Sebenarnya aku ingin memakai Tayuya, tapi baiklah aku akan pakai Shion saja sebagai wanita blesteran itu. Terima kasih atas rekomendasinya. Lagipula Shion lebih mendukung, Shion punya rambut pirang juga sih... Pas banget ma sosok blesteran ya..**

 **Shion itu siapa ya? Enaknya siapa ya? Aku juga sedang menerka-nerka.. heheh..**

 **.**

 **Alurnya memang sinetron gaje... hahaha.. Semua cerita yang aku buat alurnya sinetron semua yak.. panjang-panjang yang bertele-tele. Aku tidak pandai membuat cerita pendek soalnya..**

 **.**

 **Btw, terima kasih sudah mengikuti dan membacanya sampai chapter ini. Terima kasih juga sudah napak tilas dengan meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan komenan. Itu sangat menyemangati author untuk berusaha baik dan semakin baik lagi. Honto arigatou na..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah, sumangga kalau mau baca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **Cr. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==========ALUR SINETRON GAJE ALAY SEALAY-ALAYNYA=========**

 **.**

.

.

Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah..

Nafas itu semakin mencekik leher. Semakin sulit. Semakin kehilangan oksigen. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh berhenti! Harus cepat,. Harus cepat berlari meski sulit bernafas, meski kaki hampir patah sekalipun. Harus tetap berlari! Meski sudah ratusan bahkan ribun ranting pohon menyayat kulit mulus. Meski dedaunan menampar wajah, air hujan mengguyur badan, atau bahkan lumpur dan kayu kering serta bebatuan menghalangi kaki, langkah ini tidak boleh berhenti.

Hah.. hah... hah.. nafas.. bernafaslah lebih panjang dari biasanya..

Kaki.. kaki berlarilah lebiH banyak dari biasanya.. lebih panjang dari biasanya... lebih jauh dari biasanya..

Tubuh.. berusahalah.. berusahalah meski hampir mati sekalipun.. bertahanlah.. berlarilah.. terus jangan sampai berhenti..

Tidak peduli dimanapun itu..

Hutan..

Jalan setapak..

Jurang..

Lembah..

Bebatuan...

Tetaplah terus berlari..

/

Tidak peduli nafas hampir habis..

Badan mulai lelah..

Kepala mulai nyut-nyutan..

Kaki terluka..

Tangan terluka...

Terus.. teruslah berlari hingga tak terkejar lagi..

/

Tidak peduli hujan mengguyur..

Badai menyapa..

Pohon bertumbangan..

Atau keringat menyatu dengan hujan...

Serta rerumputan dan dedaunan menampar..

Terus.. teruslah berlari hingga ke ujung dunia SEKALIPUN...

/

Tidak peduli malam yang begitu gelap..

Bulan bersembunyi di balik gelapnya mendung..

Suasana yang mencengkam.. hutan lebat..

Tempat asing yang tak dikenali..

Tetaplah.. teruslah.. berlari hingga tak ditemui..

/

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun terjatuh..

Menyeka keringat...

Tubuh memburuk..

Merangkak..

Jongkok..

Auman serigala terdengar...

Berguling di semak-semak..

Terkena duri..

Tersayat rumput ilalang..

Terjerembab ke tanah..

Kesleo..

Nyeri di kaki..

Haus..

Lapar..

Tidak boleh..

TIDAK BOLEH MENYERAH...

TIDAK BOLEH!

JANGAN SAMPAI!

SEMUA AKAN BERAKHIR!

MIMPI BURUK YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA DILUPAKAN..

Gelap.. semua gelap.. hujan membatasi pandangan.. petir menggelegar... malam badai tanpa penerangan membuat jalan tak terlihat. Hanya langkah kaki dan tekad baja yang dimiliki untuk terus berlari menembus kegelapan dan rasa takut yang tak terkira. Terus, terus, dan terus berlari...

Seringai itu.. senyuman itu.. wajah itu.. segala kebaikannya.. segala kata manisnya.. segala yang ada di diri sempurna itu..

Menggodanya..

Menyapanya...

Mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat..

Seperti lem..

Seperti jaring laba-laba yang menjebak mangsanya..

Sulit melepaskan diri.. sulit bernafas.. sentuhan itu.. sentuhan itu terasa lembut.. tapi menakutkan.. sangat menakutkan.. membuat tak menyangka.. seperti terkena pukulan telak.. menyakitkan.. menakutkan.. menakutkan.. menakutkan..

Jangan..

Jangan..

Jangan...

Berhenti..

Berhenti..

Please.. just stop it..

Berhentilah..

Berhentilah..

Yamette kudasai...

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

"Jangan.. Jangan... Jangan..." Gumam Sakura.

Puk puk puk... Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.. "Sakura, Sakura! Bangun! Buka matamu!"

"Jangan.. Jangan... Kumohon Jangan..."

"Sakura bangun!"

"..." Sakura membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Sangat kelam itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Tangan Sasuke memegang pipinya, semnetara yang satunya Sasuke gunakan untuk menahan keseimbangan. Sasuke merangkak di atasnya seperti sedang menindihnya? "HUWWAA..."

Sakura berteriak dan refleks mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Sasuke terdorong ke samping. Untung saja mereka berada di atas futon/ kasur lipat buat tidur khas jepang.

Hari ini, Sasuke sudah dua kali mendapatkan dorongan dari Sakura. Pertama di kolam renang, ke dua di kamarnya sendiri. Tenaga Sakura tidak main-main rupanya.

Sasuke yang merasa cukup kesal karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura hanya bisa menatap kesal gadis musim semi di sampingnya itu. Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana keringat itu nampak di jidat lebar Sakura dan mengalir ke bawah melewati sela pipi dekat telinga, turun sampai ke leher mulus Sakura. Mimpi buruk? Keringat sebanyak itu nampak tak wajar di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke bahkan sampai tak mengira jika Sakura akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu. Saking takutnya sampai gemetaran? Sakura bahkan duduk sambil menekuk kakinya. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ada genangan air mata di kedua iris emerlad itu. Perlahan, semakin sering Sakura mengedipkan matanya, air mata itu terjatuh.. membelah ke dua pipi putihnya yang semakin memucat... Pucat pasi karena ketakutan yang tak bisa dijelaskan..

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?

Merasa kasihan dengan Sakura, Sasuke lantas menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Sebelum tangannya memegang pundak milik Sakura, Sakura langsung menangkis tangan Sasuke dengan cukup keras...

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kata Sakura parau.

"Sakura.."

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Teriaknya.

Sungguh, sasuke tidak paham. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Sakura berubah menjadi sosok yang asing-sangat asing sampai-sampai seperti orang yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Hilang ingatan?

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam seperti ini. Sasuke ingat betul, ia masih bercanda dan menggoda Sakura sejam yang lalu sebelum akhirnya Sakura pingsan setelahnya. Sakura masih mengingat siapa dirinya. Seperti gadis, teman sekelas, calon istri, si culun yang ia kenal.

"PERGI! PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!"

Sakura kini menyuruhnya pergi. Ayolah, ia paham tadi ia cukup keterlaluan bercandanya. Tapi bukankah Sakura terlihat tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya? Mereka saja sudah mengakhirinya dengan pembahasan yang lain.

Tunggu..

Pembahasan yang lain sebelum Sakura pingsan adalah soal.. Kabuto?

Kabuto?

Cukup aneh untuk dijadikan alasan, tapi Sasuke mencoba rasional. Mungkin saja Sakura kelelahan? Apa iya? Kenapa Sakura memiliki banyak ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia tebak? Kenapa ekspresi itu terlihat sangat kontras antara satu ekspresi dengan ekspresi yang lainnya? Semakin ia mengenal Sakura, semakin misterius pula gadis yang menjadi calon istrinya itu..

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hidupnya..

Kedatangan yang tak terduga..

Penampilan culun... dan enggak banget..

Berubah menjadi sosok yang melebihi kata-kata 'layak'...

Melebih ekpektasinya..

Gadis culun yang berani memberinya surat cinta itu berubah total..

Dari lugu, kaku, dan pemalu menjadi berharga diri tinggi, tengil, suka beradu argumen dengannya.. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mengimbangi kata-katanya. Sakura cukup berani membatahnya. Cukup berani menentangnya.. Cukup berani bermain-main dengannya..

Namun sekarang?

Siapa penghuni raga milik Sakura itu? Dalam hitungan hari, semua berubah-ubah begitu cepatnya. Apa Sakura memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Ketakutan itu..

Tempat ramai..

Tempat asing..

Sakura yang tak memiliki banyak teman..

Sakura yang suka menyendiri..

Sakura yang merangkul tangannya mencari perlindungan terlihat sangat lemah.. rapuh.. tidak bisa berdiri sendiri.. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Sakura tunjukkan saat berdua bersamanya. Sakura terlihat begitu kuatnya... Kemana keberanian itu pergi?

MOO, tidak tahan dengan keanehan yang ia pikirkan tentang Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke menarik selimut Sakura dan meraih tangan Sakura... "Tenanglah Sakura!"

"Kyaa.. jangan.. jangan.. kumohon! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura berontak dan menangis.

Sasuke mencengkram keras kedua bahu lengan atas Sakura..."SAKURA! HARUNO SAKURA! TENANGLAH! AKU SASUKE!" Sasuke malah memperkenalkan diri. Ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menangani Sakura yang sedang 'kerasukkan' itu?

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku Sasuke..." Sasuke mengambil gelas yang berisi air mineral yang ada di meja kamarnya. Lalu ia memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dan langsung meneguk habis air minum itu. Sasuke hanya mengamati Sakura. Tubuh wanita bermahkota pink itu masih gemetaran tak nyaman. Namun terlihat jauh lebih baik dari tadi sebelum meminum air mineral. "Arigatou.."

"Hn. Merasa jauh lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangguk... "Maaf Sasuke, aku ingin pulang saja." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Namun rasa pusing yang amat-amat sangat nyut-nyutan itu membuat pandangannya memburam dan gelap. Ia kehilangan kesimbangannnya dan terjatuh. Untung saja Sasuke memiliki refleks gerak yang baik. Sasuke berhasil menangkap Sakura dengan indahnya.

Dengan indahnya?

Posisinya cukup menggoda. Cukup sexy untuk dilihat. Sakura tiduran dan Sasuke merangkak di atasnya? Yaelah, ini seperti posisi saat Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Sakura dari pingsannya. Namun kali ini jauh lebih..intim.. Karena Sasuke agak memiringkan tubuhnya. Seperti bersiap menindih Sakura... Sasuke menopang tubuh tidak sempurna tiduran Sakura dengan tangan kananya, sementara tangan kirinya membuat kesan seolah sedang memeluk Sakura dari atas. Parahnya lagi, wajah mereka berdua terpaut begitu dekatnya. Seperti terhipnotis, kedua mata mereka saling tarik menarik enggan teralihkan. Nafas hangat menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Sedetik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat detik..

Tik tok tik tok..

Tik tok..

Tik tok..

Gaya tarik menarik dua pasang mata itu semakin kuat. Seperti membawa ke alam lain nan jauh meninggalkan alam sadarnya. Begitu kuat sampai lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Menggerakan hasrat, menyetuh jiwa, menembus raga. Dalam.. dalam.. dan semakin dalam tenggelam dalam tatapan itu.

Sakura terpaku dalam kelamnya mata onix milik Sasuke. Semakin ia menatapnya, semakin jauh ia tersesat ke dalam belenggu kelam mata itu. Begitu kelamnya membuatnya tidak bisa kembali. Pesona itu seperti jerat jala yang tak bisa dilepaskan oleh ikan. Ia tertangkap.. ia terjebak.. tidak bisa keluar.. Rasanya hanya bisa menurut. Mata milik sasuke itu menghipnostisnya.. Bahaka hanya untuk berkedip saja terasa sulit..

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Pelan.. pelan ke atas.. membelai lembut kulit lengan Sakura. Mungusapnya pelan. Merasakan, meresapi setiap jengkal lengan milik Sakura. Sakura terdiam terpaku menerima sentuhan itu.. Ada sisi lain yang berteriak menolak, tapi mata Sasuke lebih kuat dalam menguncinya. Ia memang sudah terjebak.. tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melepaskan diri.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba memangkas jarak dengan Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan penuh irama romantisme melodi cinta, ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai memangkas tubuhnya dengan tubuh sakura. Sakura mengikutinya. Dengan masih saling tatap, Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan posisi tiduran yang sempurna di futon milik Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Terus-terus sampai akhirnya ia mendapati ujung lengan sakura. Ia lalu memegang ujung lengan Sakura. Seperti menahannya, mengunci Sakura di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sakura..." Gumamnya.

"Sa-Sasukehh..."

Suara Sakura terdengar menggoda di telinganya. Membuat hasratnya terpanggil untuk menginginkan suara yang lebih dari sekedar itu. Sasuke ingin namanya berkali-kali disebut oleh Sakura saat ini. Gila memang, tapi saat Sakura memanggil namanya, ia merasa bahagia.

"Pejamkan matamu!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura yang tengah terhipnotis hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menutup ke dua matanya.

Cantik..

Sasuke mengakui kecantikkan Sakura. Sungguh, saat ini sakura terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Rambut berantakkan Sakura menambah kesan sexy. Keringat dan bau badan sakura terasa sangat menggoda.

Sasuke gantian menggerakkan tangan kananya, sementara tangan kirinya masih menahan tangan kanan milik Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap rambut milik Sakura. Menyingkirkan lembut poni Sakura. Perlahan dan sangat lembut, tangan itu juga membelai pipi milik Sakura. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi Sakura. Sakura merespon dengan menggerakan wajahnya sedikit. Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu menurunkan gerak tangannya menuju dagu milik Sakura. Ia mengusap dagu itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu ke atas sedikit dan mengamati bibir tipis milik Sakura. Agak mengkilap. Apa itu lips gloss?

Sasuke mengusap bibir Sakura dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Ia ingin menghilangkan lips gloss yang menempel di bibir Sakura.

Bibir itu nampak indah tanpa lips gloss, alami dan natural. Jauh lebih menggoda. Sasuke senang, rupanya Sakura memang tidak suka berdandan. Rona pink di bibir Sakura asli, bukan lipstick.

Sasuke mulai mengecup-ngecup singkat wajah Sakura. Mulai dari jidat.. pelupuk mata Sakura yang terpejam.. saling bergantian di kedua pipi Sakura.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Terus menciumi sakura dengan singkat dan banyak.. berkali-kali di berbagai tempat di wajah Sakura. Menimbulkan suara halus yang menggelitik. Sakura memiringkan kepalnya saat Sasuke mengecup pipi bagian kirinya.

"Ahh..." desah sakura saat menerima puluhan kecupan di daun telinganya.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang sasuke saat ia mendengar suara desahan Sakura. Perasaan aneh itu terasa menggebu-gebu. Memaksanya untuk menuntut suara yang lebih , lebih menggoda dari sakura. Satu kecupan di telinga, sakura mendesah. Satu kecupan panjang dengan sedikit menjilat daun telinga, Sakura juga mendesah lebih panjang.

"Ahhh.. Sasshh..."

Terlalu menggoda.

Sasuke bahkan merasa semakin panas saja. Dengan masih menciumi Sakura, tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah. Dengan satu tangan kanannya, sasuke mencoba melepaskan dasi milik Sakura. Setelah dasi itu lepas, Sasuke mencoba melepaskan kancing baju milik Sakura.

Satu..

Dua...

Tiga..

Tiga kancing terbuka.. Menampilkan salah satu mahkota penting seorang wanita di balik bra soft pink milik Sakura. Hanya nampak sedikit karena terhalang bra soft pink itu dan seragam milik Sakura. Sasuke ingin melihatnya. Ia lalu menghentikan aktifitas menciumi Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke daerah dada Sakura yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Seperti itu ya..

Cih..

Rasanya panas ini semakin menjadi-jadi..

Sakura membuka matanya.. Ia meneteskan air matanya. Sungguh, ia tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ada sisi yang menerima, ada sisi yang berusaha keras memberontak. Memaksa menolak dari dalam dan akhirnya membuat air matanya terjatuh.

Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan duduk di depan sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Sulit diartikan.. "Sa-Sasuke..."

Saat Sakura bersusaha duduk dengan benar di futon, Sasuke menjadi dapat dengan jelas melihat dada milik Sakura karena baju seragam sekolah Sakura menjadi terbuka lebih banyak saat Sakura bergerak. Bra soft pink itu menjadi terlihat sangat jelas. Ada sesuatu yang indah di baliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kananya menuju dada kiri Sakura.. dan.. sepp..

BRRAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK...

.

.

Dorrr...

Kriss... sesuatu melewati rambut emonya..

Thiiiaaarrrnggg... Fas pecah dan jatuh ke lanati. Pecahannya tersebar kesana kemari.

.

.

"Cih, meleset..." Kata seorang laki-laki yang berdiri sambil memegang pistol di pintu kamar Sasuke yang sudah rusak dengan begitu tidak indahnya. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu... "Hoe, bocah.. aku tahu Sakura-ojousama itu calon istrimu di masa depan, tapi melakukan hal seperti itu di usia kalian saat ini adalah hal yang DILARANG! SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI DADANYA!" lanjutnya..

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat dadanya. Sasuke menarik tangannya dari dada kiri milik Sakura... "SAS-SAS-SASUKE?" Sakura kaget bukan main. Kenapa ia baru sadar jika Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya? Kenapa bajunya bisa berantakkan seperti itu? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kancing itu terbuka? Sakura lalu menoleh kembali ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke... "YAMATO-SAN?" Kini ia semakin kaget.

Ya, Yamato. Orang yang dibicarakan oleh Sasori tadi pagi. Kenapa Yamato datang dengan sangat cepatnya? Sungguh, ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan karakter seorang Yamato. Yamato adalah teman ayahnya, Kakashi. Yamato adalah BODYGUARD PRIBADINYA!

Yamato itu tujuh tahun lebih muda dari ayahnya. Kata ayahnya, yamato dulu sebatang kara dengan hidup susah di Amerika. Ayahnya merawat Yamato layaknya keluarga, membuat Yamato menyerahkan dirinya untuk keluarga Haruno dan berjanji akan melindungi keluarga Haruno dengan nyawanya. Terutama menjaga keselamatan Sakura. Yamato memang body guardnya Sakura, tapi Sakura lebih menganggap Yamato sebagai paman sekaligus kakak juga karena kasih sayang Yamato yang luar biasa. Memiliki sisi Sakura complex akut. Terhitung sejak Sakura mengalami masa lalu yang kelam. Yamato semakin ketat menjaga Sakura. Bahkan membututi kemanapun Sakura pergi.

.

.

Yamato lalu melepas jasnya dan menutupi tubuh atas Sakura. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sakura... "Bocah, jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Ojou-sama, aku tidak segan MENGEBIRIMU!" Ancam Yamato yang langsung mengajak Sakura pulang.

Sasuke berdiri dan memandang langkah Sakura dan Yamato yang semakin menjauh. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Pintu kayu kamarnya rusak parah. Fas bunga pecah. Ia ingat betul, sesuatu yang mengenai rambut poninya (Sasuke punya poni?) dan memecahkan fas bunga adalah peluru yang Yamato tembakkan.

"Dari sudut yang cukup sempit, tanpa melukai target, dan fas bunga di ujung sana pecah.. Cih... dia seorang profesional rupanya.." Gumam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tembakkan lagi. Berkali-kali.. Sasuke langsung menduga jika Yamato sedang berurusan dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu di depan. Membawa pergi Sakura saat Sasuke sedang bermain di kamarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan!

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Juugo, Suigetsu, maupun Yamato tidak akan melukai Sakura.." Lanjut Sasuke. Ia lalu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia tak munafik jika andai saja Yamato tidak datang, mungkin ia sudah kehilangan akal... "Sudah kuduga, dadanya rata.."

Sasuke menatap tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dada kiri Sakura. Ia membuka jemarinya, menutupnya kembali.. seperti itu secara berulang-ulang.. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana rasanya... agak kenyal? Sial, terhalang kain bra.. Seperti itu kah rasanya?

Sedikit keindahan tubuh Sakura memang menggodanya, tapi ada yang lebih menggoda untuk diketahui. Kenapa Sakura bisa menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu? Ia harus segera mencari tahu. Ia tidak ingin peliharaannya itu tidak fokus pada majikannya.

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

 **Next day.. at School...**

Sakura hanya bisa duduk membatu di tempat duduknya. Matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang yang tadi pagi mengenalkan diri sebagai siswa transferan di depan kelas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus berekspresi. Gadis itu sangat ia rindukan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ia ingin memeluknya. Ingin membahas banyak hal dengannya. Namun, ingin menyapa rasanya leher ada yang mencekik. Suaranya enggan keluar. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.. begitu menyesakkan..

Shion... gadis transferan itu adalah Shion. .. sahabatnya saat di Amerika.

"FFuuuhhh..." Sasuke meniup telinga Sakura.

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke.. "Berhenti bertingkah konyol!"

"Cih, aku menyadarkanmu dari lamunan tidak bergunamu! Sana ke kantin, belikan aku minuman...! Kau memang calon istriku, tapi aku masih majikanmu dan kau adalah peliharaanku!"

Sakura mengambil Hp-nya dan mengirim pesan pada Naruto untuk membelikan air mineral dingin. Jam istrirahat kali ini, Naruto sudah stand by di kantin, katanya ada ramen edisi spesial topping double. "Sudah, naruto akan membawakannya dalam lima belas menit!"

"Sepertinya sampai matipun kau tidak akan pergi sendirian.." Kata Sasuke.

"Jika sudah tahu, berhentilah menyuruhku!"

"Ketus sekali. Padahal kemarin kau terlihat sedikit manis saat..." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura... "... mendesah..."

Sakura merinding.. ia berharap jika kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi. Tapi nyatanya itu nyata dan sungguh terjadi... "Aku membenci hal seperti itu, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" apa saat ini sudah saatnya ia mengorek rahasia Sakura?

"..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke.

"Jika kau takut, kau bisa menutup matamu.." Kata Sasuke enteng.

Sakura tidak menyukai pembicaraan seperti ini... "Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke.. kau tidak akan mengerti..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau hanya diam saja!"

"..."

"Buka mulutmu dan berbicaralah padaku! Ceritakan semua hal yang mengganggumu!"

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" Kata Sakura cukup keras. Membuat siswa lain yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh ke tempat duduk Sakura dan sasuke.

Termasuk Shion yang duduk berlawanan dengan tempat duduk Sakura dan sasuke. Di ujung paling kanan, paling depan.

"Apa mereka pasangan?" Tanya Shion.

Fuu mengangguk.. "Hm, mereka adalah pasangan di kelas ini meski selalu bertengkar. Sudah biasa jika mendengar mereka saling adu argumen. Bukankah itu manis sekali? Romantisme yang unik... Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion-san sendiri? Apakah kau sudah memiliki pasangan? Kekasih?"

Shion tersenyum manis.. "Ya, aku sudah memilikinya..."

"HUWAA... KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH? SENANGNYA..." Suara girang Fuu terdengar di teliga Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk di ujung barisan paling kiri, paling belakang.

Sakura menoleh ke bangku yang Shion dan Fuu duduki.

"Tapi kekasihku direbut sahabatku sendiri.." Jawab Shion.

Sakura mencolos saat mendengarnya.

"HEE? MAJI DE? TEGA SEKALI.. Sahabat macam apa yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu? Kasihan sekali kau, Shion-san.."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya nyatanya ada dan terjadi padaku... Aku sudah banyak menangis saat itu.." Kata Shion.

"Kau pasti mengalamai waktu yang sulit.."

"Ya begitulah.."

"BTW, senang berkenalan denganmu, Shion-san .." Fuu memamerkan senyumannya.

Shion juga membalas dengan senyuman,... "Shion saja boleh kok.."

Shion adalah gadis blesteran yang sangat cantik. Memiliki perawakan tinggi dan langsing. Tubuh dan kecantikkannnya adalah idola bagi semua wanita. Sangat ramah dan padai bergaul. Senyuman manis adalah andalannya. Matanya sangat indah, seperti damar kanginan. Bercahaya. Shion baru kali ini tinggal di Jepang. Selama ia lahir dan mencapai usia remaja, ia berada di Amerika. Ibunya adalah orang Jepang, ayahnya orang Amerika. Tapi Shion cukup fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang meski sejak lahir ia tinggal di Amerika. Ibunya yang mengajarinya.

Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia pindah sekolah ke Jepang. Ia ingin tahu banyak hal. Ia senang berpetualang. Ia juga ingin memastikan sesuatu hal yang selalu saja mengganjal dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk di malam yang rasanya semakin panjang dari sebelumnya. Ia harus memastikannya, memastikan sampai perasaan yang ia alami menghilang.

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

Itachi tertawa badai tidak jelas karena mendengar penuturan adiknya yang gagal mencium bibir Sakura. Sangat sulit membuat Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi anatara dirinya dengan Sakura kemarin. Rupanya seperti itu. Adiknya memang sedang tidak beruntung. Apa memang terlalu bodoh untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sehingga kehilangan momen bagus untuk mencium bibir Sakura?

Itachi bahkan menawarkan bantuan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Kadang Itachi berfikir tentang bagaimana perasaan adiknya yang sesungguhnya. Ia paham jika Sasuke tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau perjodohan seperti yang dirrencanakan keluarganya. Tapi melihat Sasuke menerima begitu saja tanpa ada tolakkan, rasanya bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan jika ia menduga jika Sasuke bisa menerima Sakura. Pada dasarnya saat Sasuke datang ke acara pertemuan keluarga dengan membawa Sakura sebagai kekasihnya untuk menolak perjodohan, itachi sudah curiga besar pada adiknya itu. Ia yakin seyaki-yakinnya jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih. Apalagi sosok Sakura yang jelas-jelas menjadi musuh bebuyutan di sekolah. Namun, yah.. Rasa ingin mendapatkan adegan sinetron nyata yang indah memang menggodanya. Ia ingin mengikuti alur perkembangannya.

Bagaimanapun adiknya yang mudah bosan itu mulai bisa tertarik dengan kisah romantisme remaja adalah hal yang LANGKA dan MENARIK untuk diikuti.

"Sasuke, kau butuh bantuanku untuk mendapatkan kekasihmu? Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam bidang itu.." Tawar Kabuto yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan itachi. Namun Kabuto tidak mengetahui nama dari kekasih Sasuke karena Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak menyebutnya. Mereka hanya bilang dengan kata 'calon istri' atau 'adik ipar'.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke kau tahu Kabuto bahkan sudah pernah..." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menatap Kabuto.

Kabuto nyengir... "Bukankah melakukan hal seperti itu di luar negeri adalah hal yang biasa. Jika sama-sama suka, maka tidak masalah, kan?" Kabuto membenarkan letak kaca matanya... "Dengar Sasuke, kau hanya perlu membuat kekasihmu hanya melihatmu, terpaku akan pesonamu, bungkam mulutnya dengan mulutmu, sentuhlah dia bak seorang ratu, maka... kau pasti akan mendapatkannya... Kenimatanmu adalah kenikmatannya juga. Buat dia melayang dengan segala sentuhanmu. Cium dia, kecup dia, raba dia... Buat dia merasa jika dia bersamamu adalah hal yang paling terindah. Saat itu tiba, maka dia pasti akan menyerahkan dirinya kepadamu. Semua yang ada di dirinya akan menjadi milikmu... Dia akan memanggil namamu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Itu terdengar sexy di telinga..."

Itachi dan Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Sasuke tersadar... "Cih, dasar senior mesum!" Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan kabuto.

Hahahahaha...

"Kau dengar itu, adikku itu masih polos.." Kata Itachi.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke... Tapi kau kalah start dengan adikmu, nyatanya sampai sekarang kau masih saja jomblo ngenes. Ingin kuperkenalkan dengan gadis Amerika?"

"Sepertinya aku bakal jadi jomblo ngenes sampai nanti. Hahahha..." Itachi memang tak begitu mempermasalahkan tentang punya atau tidaknya soal kekasih. Mungkin jika ditanya soal cewek yang dekat dengannya, ia akan menjawab Konan. Konan adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil... "Kau tahu, aku lebih tertarik dengan adikku yang manis kawaii itu..."

Kabuto menrinding... "Aku jadi khawatir dengan keterarikanmu pada orang!"

"Aku bukan gay! Baka-Buto.."

"Hahahah.. iya-iya, gomen-gomen..."

Dan mereka kembali membahas kisah-kisah masing-masing. Muncurahkan kerinduan dua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Yukushi kabuto adalah sosok laki-laki berkacamata yang tampan dengan rambut silver. Dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat jenius di bidang sains, bahkan sampai mengalahkan kejeniusan seorang Itachi. Sejak kecil, Kabuto tinggal di jepang, saat itu ia mulai bersahabat dengan Itachi. Namun menginjak usia remaja awal, Kabuto harus pindah ke Amerika untuk mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya. Sejak saat itu ia menjadi sangat jarang bertemu dengan Itachi. Mereka bertemu hanya saat liburan tiba. Masing-masing dari mereka menyempatkan diri mengunjungi secara bergantian.

Kabuto memiliki tabiat yang bagus dengan selalu memamerkan senyum khas yang ramah. Membuat banyak ibu-ibu mudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Kabuto juga sangat menyayangi anak-anak, ia bahkan memiliki panti asuhan di Amerika dan Jepang yang ia kelola sendiri dengan uangnya. Meski masih sekolah, tapi Kabuto sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Ia memiliki saham di beberapa perusahan. Dia juga menjadi investor properti.

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

"Hei, Haruno-san.. Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku? Kau selalu saja menghindar jika aku berusaha mendekatimu..." Kata Shion. Di samping Shion ada teman sekelas yang lain seperti Fuu dan Tayuya.

Ino dan Karin menatap Sakura yang menunduk... "Go-gomen, bu-bukan ma-maksudku seperti itu..." Kata Sakura gagap. Membuat Ino dan Karin melempar tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ah, sokka.. kalau begitu salam kenal ya..."

"Ha-hai.. salam kenal..."

"Oh ya, mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa bermain bersama.." Shion menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Ia terlihat menyeringai sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura, Ino, dan Karin.

"Ya ampun, tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak suka dengan itu bocah. Dia memang cantik, tapi rasanya dia itu seperti rubah yang licik..." Kata Karin.

"Baru beberapa hari di sekolah saja dia sudah mengambil hati banyak anak cowok dengan senyuman tengilnya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Dasar anak cowok bego, mereka buta apa ya dengan senyuman penuh makna merendahkan itu?" Kata Ino.

"Kalian... Jangan sembarangan menilai orang jika kalian belum benar-benar mengenalnya.. Shion adalah gadis yang baik.." Kata Sakura.

"Haiishh, kau sendiri yang belum mengenalnya saja bisa menyimpulkan jika dia adalah gadis yang baik. Belum tentu juga kali, Sakura.." Kata Karin.

"Jangan terlalu polos menilai orang, Sakura! Bisa saja dia memang serigala berbulu domba.." lanjut Ino.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu tentang orang lain..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum palsu. Dia mengingat jelas bagaimana masa lalunya. Shion terlihat bersikap biasa di antara teman-teman sekelasnya. Bersikap layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di anatara dirinya dengan Shion. Yang Sakura ingat dan tak pernah ia lupakan, ia dan Shion adalah sahabat karib saat di Amerika sana. Persahabatan mereka sangat erat sampai semua berubah karena kejadian setahun yang lalu.

Semua tak lagi sama, Sakura paham itu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Sesuatu hal menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Shion. Membuatnya tak berdaya dan hampir kehilangan segalanya. Membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura merasa selalu dihantui 'penghianatan' yang dulu pernah ia lakukan.

Jam pulang sekolah. Sakura duduk di kelasnya setelah Ino dkk pamit pulang duluan. Di dalam kelas Sakura duduk sambil menatap Shion dari sudut kelas. Terlihat Shion yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

Sakura mendekati Shion.. "Shion..." Panggilnya pelan. Shion tetap diam tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura... "Shion..." Panggilnya lagi. Tetap sama, Shion tetap mengabaikannya. Shion justru memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan asal dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura... Sakura menahan tangan Shion, tapi Shion menghempaskannya... "Sh-Shion...?" Ia hanya bisa terperanjat miris.

"Jangan sok baik padaku!" Kata Shion dingin. Dia bahkan tak sudi menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Shion..." Kata Sakura. Sakura menunduk.

Sungguh, saat ini Shion ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak.. "Hah? Maaf? Setelah semuanya yang sudah terjadi? Jangan bercanda, dasar penghianat!"

"Tidak seperti itu, Shion.. Bukan seperti itu.."

"Setelah berbuat salah, kau terlalu munafik dengan tidak mengakui kesalahanmu. Jika waktu bisa terulang, aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu dan menjadi sahabatmu."

Hatinya terasa teriris perih. Persahabatan yang ia bina dengan Shion itu sudah lama. Banyak kenangan indah yang sudah dilalui. Kenapa Shion bisa mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu?... "Shion.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Itu sangat menyakitiku... Kumohon, tarik kembali kata-kata itu!"

Shion mencolos.. "Kau.. aku tak mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini kau tak mengerti juga. Yang tersakiti di sini itu adalah AKU! AKU YANG SELALU KAU SAKITI!" Cukup, Shion sudah tak tahan dengan upaya tenang yang berusaha ia tunjukkan. Ia sudah mencoba menahan emosinya, namun kemelut di hatinya memaksanya untuk segera meluapkan... "Berhenti sok kenal baik denganku, penghianat! Aku... aku menyesal pernah memanggilmu sebagai 'sahabatku'..." Shion pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mematung di tempat. 'menyesal', kata itu sungguh sangat menyakiti hatinya. Setelah semua yang sudah ia lalui dengan Shion, Shion menganggapnya sebagai penyesalan? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan dada. Bagaimana bisa hal itu keluar dari mulut Shion? Sakura sangat menyayangi Shion. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi Shion. Namun kini, Shion berubah. Berubah sangat banyak. sakura sadar kenapa Shion berubah begitu banyaknya. Masa lalu itu memang tidak bisa ia abaikan. Sangat besar hingga dapat merubah segalanya. Ya.. kesalahan di masa lalu itu sepertinya tak dapat Shion maafkan...

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Shion..." Sakura menangis.

.

.

.

 **Young, Wild, and Sexy**

.

.

.

Sakura duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya di meja. Ia menangis dalam diam. Suara isakkannya diwakili gerak periodik tubunya. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai rapat di OSIS menghampiri Sakura. Ia menyentuh punggung Sakura.

"Hei.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menunjukkan wajahnya.. "Sasuke..."

Wajah memucat, air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura. Matanya sangat sembab. Sudah berapa lama Sakura menangis? Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar hampir sejam yang lalu. Sakura menangis selama itu? Karena apa? Ketakutan karena terlalu lama ia tinggal?

Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura... "Kau menangis?"

"Sasuke..." Sakura refleks memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura memeluknya.

"Shttt... Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut! Jangan menangis!" Sasuke mengelus-elus punggung Sakura yang sedang memeluknya. Tubuh Sakura memanas dan gemetaran. Saat ini, Sasuke merasa jika ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukkan adalah ekspesi yang berbeda dari yang sudah ia ketahui. Kali ini, Sakura terlihat merasakan... kesakitan batin yang luar biasa.. ia tidak tahu kenapa itu.. _"Aku tidak mengertimu, Sakura. Kau selalu berubah-ubah seperti menjadi orang yang baru. Saat ini, kenapa kau terlihat sangat rapuh? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padamu sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Kau.. gadis yang sangat misterius. Penuh rahasia. Penuh misteri.. Kemana harga dirimu yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku?..."_ Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Sakura. Namun Sakura menolaknya dan justru mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ia bisa merasakan saat Sakura mencengkram seragamnya dengan lebih erat.

"Jangan melihatku saat menangis! Tetaplah seperti ini!... kumohon..." Kata Sakura.

Baru saja diomong, tapi baiklah. Sasuke membiarkannya. Bahkan saat seperti inipun, Sakura masih sok dengan harga dirinya. Semakin membingungkan saja. Tapi ia cukup senang karena Sakura memintanya dengan baik... 'kumohon'... Untuk sementara, Ia akan merelakan dirinya menjadi tempat Sakura bersandar.

"Dua minggu lagi akan ada camping di pegunungan yang akan dipandu oleh OSIS. Semua siswa baru wajib ikut. Ini seperti malam keakraban siswa baru. Kuharap kau bisa mengikutinya karena ini wajib.." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju. Sasuke hanya terssenyum tipis. Ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran Sakura sampai Sakura merasa membaik.

.

.

.

... **to be continue...**

 **Weeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yayayaya.. aku juga bingung. Ya gitulah namanya juga chapter ambigu ya jadinya gini deh. Diterimo wae yo, kan jenenge juga proses ke cerita selanjutnya. Yo sabar, mengko kan tekan intine...**

 **Mana lemonya?... plaakkkkkk kagak ada. Hahahah... ano ne, aku emang kasih rated M, tapi aku tidak bisa sefulgar itu. Maksudku.. ano.. etto.. bagaimana ya.. rasanya aku perlu belajar menghayati. Hahah.. apa sih.. authornya sok polos soalnya. Hahahah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B ye b ye next chapter ya...**


End file.
